


Cherry Blossom Winter

by Ars_Matron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dominant Behavior, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Gore, In later chapters - Freeform, Intersex Omegas, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation, Mentions of gore and torture, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Oppression, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Scenting, Torture, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, in a medical situation, no prior knowledge of the other story needed, pheromone control, snow in spring rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: The war was over, and they had lost. The invading army covered Japan in a show of complete dominance. All bowed before them in hopes of being spared. And Hasetsu was no exception.They couldn't fight, there were no more battles to win, yet they were bound and determined to keep their omegas safe. All Yuuri and the others had to do was keep low until the soldiers were gone. Blend in. Never be caught alone.Yuuri hadn't meant to catch the attention of the blue eyed alpha.Viktor wasn't going to let him slip away._________Omegaverse rewrite for Snow in Spring





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!
> 
> Are you surprised this is happening so soon? Me too (≧◡≦)  
> But I got so excited about an ABO one-shot and well, Here we are.  
> Now, no, this isn't a one-shot. This is a complete rewrite! The thing is....there would be so much that is different that if we just jump to the end it would have needed just a ton of exposition in order to make things make sense. So, now it's a rewrite.  
> This part didn't take very long because, and perhaps a bit unfortunately if you're looking for all new content, the first chapter and a half doesn't change much.  
> I go into detail about how they are keeping the omegas safe, and added dynamics, and took out parts that didn't make sense for ABO. It's different, but not by too much at first.  
> So I'm posting both the first and the second chapter right now.  
> The story starts branching away at a swift pace in the middle of the second chapter, after the festival. And after that everything will be different and rewritten.  
> So, if you're coming here without reading Snow in Spring, that's fine!! You won't be lost!  
> The name Cherry Blossom Winter is a play on Blackberry Winter. A term used to describe that things have started to bloom before the final cold snow, and possible last snow of the season. The term usually changes to anything in bloom during this time. For Hasetsu it would be cherry blossoms
> 
> Now, warnings.  
> This is a very dark story. If you're coming here after reading my fluffy stories and are expecting the same thing and can't handle dark stories please back out now! The tags are in place, and this will be your only other warning. Do not come to me with complaints that this was too dark, or whatever, I won't be sorry for you. 
> 
> Okay! Now that's out of the way! I hope everyone who read SiS enjoys the changes, and I can't wait for the rest!! I'm having so much fun playing with all these elements in ABO that can be used for darker intents that I've never gotten a chance to play around with before!! There are some down sides to focusing only on honorable alphas 
> 
> Please enjoy!! And let me know what you think!!! ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡
> 
> (NOTE: AO3 is being awful and changing some of my tags....I hope I have fixed them...but if now. This is not a star wars fic. I don't know why it keeps adding the Kylo Ren tag....)

Yuuko said they would come. 

With smoke and fire. Blood and ash. 

She had been saying it for years. She had a friend three towns over who said they had attacked a town several days away….Gossip….But Yuuko swore it was true.

Yuuri hadn’t listened….at first. Yuuko believed in a lot of things that weren’t true. When they were kids she had dragged Yuuri into the forest, determined to find the shapeshifting foxes she said lived deep in the underbrush of the tallest trees. 

She had led him down to the shore on many occasions, where she said the spirits lived. She claimed on a moonless night you could see them dancing, glowing wings skittering across the inky waters. If you were lucky enough, she whispered, her softly whispered breath had warmed over his cheek where they sat crouched in the sand. If you were very lucky, one would come ashore and grant your wishes. 

And of course none of those had ever amounted to anything. Except to make their parents angry when they missed curfew. Coming home well past dark, caked in dirt and covered in scrapes and bruises.

Yuuko didn’t have the best track record for being correct in her wild imaginings. 

...until now…

Yuuri lay on the frozen stone before the onsen. Legs tucked under himself as his forehead rested on the stone, his hands palm down on the ground before his bowed head. 

Just like the rest of his family around him. 

Three days ago word reached them that the invader’s ship was heading to their port. In that time the town’s elders had decided to not fight. They had made other plans instead and everyone had scurried to prepare. To comply. The foreign fleet would be met with gifts and surrender….and a festival in their honor.

Fear was the most prevalent emotion that rushed through Yuuri. It bubbled under the surface of everyone in town. Hidden behind the sycophantic, false joy they all wore. 

Like thin porcelain masks. 

He would be angry, at giving up, at rolling over for the invaders...at so many things. But he didn’t have the capacity. Not when his heart beat wildly against his chest. Not when he was overcome, dizzy and breathless, anxious now that all of Yuuko’s warnings were coming into play. 

Yu-topia Katsuki was in direct line of the docks. It was the first inn they would come across when heading into the village….And they would see his father, Toshiya, standing before the gate holding a tray of food and drink before him. His family kneeling on the ground behind him, with similarly leaden trays before them. Offering the promise of hot baths, warm beds, food and drink in excess. 

Yuuri shivered as snow began to fall. Heavy flakes that didn’t melt as they landed on his hands, numb and frozen. Like the stone he lay on. Ever so slowly he raised his wrists from the stones, not wanted to risk them getting wet lest he rub off any of the gel that helped dull his scent off. 

Breath caught in his throat as he heard them. The crunch of snow under heavily booted feet as they stomped down the path towards them. Words spoken, frantic and halting in a language Yuuri didn’t understand. Followed by a deep voice, broken Japanese that was just as hard to follow with one's head in the snow. 

But he didn’t need to hear it...He already knew what words were being spoken, already knew the way greeting that his father would give the invaders. Spoken low and slow so that they could understand without trouble. Words he had heard his father repeat over and over those past three days.

Welcome to Yu-topie, the onsen in yours. 

He moved with his mother and sister when they stood. Taking up his own tray before rising. Head down, eyes on his tray. He didn't watch them as they passed. He stood stood still. Shivering in the cold. Only clad in his work robe. Holding his breath as they all filed past him, led by his father. It was the first real test of the scent blocking gel. The first time anyone other than a close friend of family member, who were mostly desensitized to Yuuri’s scent, would be close enough to smell him. 

But none of the alphas that passed so much as paused in their march. And Yuuri breathed just a little more easily.

When the last one disappeared into the onsen his mother followed, then his sister, then finally Yuuri. Trailing after everyone else a good distance. The soldiers were more interested in getting food and drink for the moment, allowing Yuuri to slip away unnoticed. 

He carried the tray of oils and towels he’d been charged with to the hot spring, as his mother, Hiroko, followed the group to the dining hall and his sister, Mari, broke away to quickly place her tray upstairs before joining their parents in the kitchen. 

In the onsen Yuuri was careful to make sure everything was set up there for the soldiers after they ate. That there were plenty of clean towels and scented soaps. And comfortable yukata waiting for them after they were finished….it was a task too quickly done. 

He ghosted down the hall on silent, sock clad feet. Peeking into the dining room quickly to count how many there were. Eight, by the look of it...they would have just enough rooms for them. Already their mixed scents were giving Yuuri a headache. It wasn’t uncommon, even in Japan, for alphas to release their scent when entering a room, though Mari and their father never did, such practices would be bad for business. It seemed Russia was yet another place where alphas, and even betas, released as much scent as they could to show dominance upon entering any dwelling. 

Yuuri backed out, and just as quiet as before, headed upstairs to do a final check of the rooms. Every room was fully stocked. The futons were laid out, and there were refreshments on the tables and a brazier in every room, already lit to keep the chill at bay.

With any luck they would eat, bathe, and rest. And they wouldn’t bother Yuuri and his family for anything else tonight. 

Sharp laughter and harsh words in a foreign tongue drifted up to him as he descended the stairs. He passed the dining room where the din was loudest, nearly drowning out the soft clink of glass on glass as drinks were poured and passed around.

Yuuri’s heart sped up as he entered the lobby. He was almost out, almost to freedom, and no one had seen him yet!

He had other preparations to make, other duties to see to. He had been needed here to greet them. As a child of the innkeepers’. But since he wasn’t the eldest, or an alpha, and as far as they knew he was just a beta, Yuuri didn’t have to be too present the whole time. 

He had another gift he was supposed to be preparing for….something Mari couldn’t offer.

At the door he slid on his geta and wrapped a hanten over his work robes. He were still wearing the thick kimono at a time of year when he should have put them up and began taking out the lightweight spring yukata instead. 

But winter had been persistent this year. The cold lingering much longer than it should have. And now snow….right when they came. 

Snow, when they should have been viewing the cherry trees. 

He slid the door opened to a gust of wind, and ice. He was just about to step outside as a crash and the distinct chime of broken glass from the next room echoed loudly through the empty lobby. 

He turned in time to see a man with dark hair stumble out of the room and hang off the doorway. He began speaking loudly and quickly in Russian.

The man was looking directly at him now, yelling. Yuuri didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t supposed to still be here. He had cleared this with his father! He was allowed to leave! 

He backed up, shaking his head. Unable to understand the now red faced man. He had no idea what the soldier wanted….all Yuuri wanted was to leave. Right that moment!

He took another step, and his back hit the door.

The very warm door….the door that he had just opened!

With a small yelp Yuuri sprung forward and turned….Eyes like frozen blue jewels gazed down at him as the scent of cocoa and citrus wrapped around him. An alpha as well as a soldier, and Yuuri had just ran into him! Yuuri took another step back, trying to distance himself from the man he'd just fallen Into.

He was much bigger than Yuuri, both in height and build. Even the raised geta didn’t give Yuuri enough height to truly look him in the eye. Everything about the alpha was pale, his eyes, his skin, even his shocking silvery hair. Yuuri had been told what to expect, that the invaders would be so different, but it was hard to imagine these things when you’ve never seen them before.….And though he wasn’t wholly unpleasant to look upon. His features were sharp, but handsome. His well muscled body spoke of strength and agility. No...not displeasing at all. But he was still one of them. 

Yuuri lowered his head...all he wanted was to get past this alpha and be on his way. 

“Don’t be so rude, Max. We're supposed to use their language while we’re here. After all,” He turned his blazing eyes back to Yuuri and smirked. “Not everyone here knows ours.”

His accent was thick, but his meaning still came through. Yuuri gripped the quilted fabric of his hanten in his hands. He just wanted to leave. Where was his father?

Cold fingers brushed his chin, and it was all he could do to keep from jerking back as the alpha lifted Yuuri’s chin so that their eyes met once again. 

“And where are you going, little dove?” 

“Yuuri!” Toshiya popped out of a side door, one that led down the hall directly to the kitchens. He stopped short when the scene before him finally came into view. 

“Oh! Nikiforov sama!” He rushed over to them, taking Yuuri by the shoulders and leading him past the bemused Nikiforov and to the door. “My son needs to be going. He’s performing in the festival tomorrow. They need to prepare.” His smile never left his face as he spoke. 

Never touched his eyes. 

“I understand. I can’t wait to see it, Yuuri~” Nikiforov’s smile was as cold as his eyes.

Toshiya nearly pushed Yuuri out of the door, still holding tightly to his shoulders. He leaned in quickly to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. “You go to Minako’s. Don’t come home tonight, understand?”

Yuuri nodded. All his words dying on his tongue. They were not supposed to draw anyone’s attention. Stay low. Stay quiet. Wait for them to leave. 

Drawing attention meant catching eyes. Catching eyes meant you might disappear. It had happened. In every other town there were stories. Spoken through tears. In dark corners, in low voices. Of relatives, brothers, sisters, friends, loved ones, omegas and betas alike. Gone in the middle of the night. Or stolen away on the foreign ships when the invaders left. 

Keep his head down, blend in. That’s what Yuuri was going to do. 

He made it to Minako’s in record time. So terrified from his encounter he hadn’t even noticed the snow as it began to fall in thick sheets. 

Hopefully it would be clearer tomorrow. If the stage became icy it could mean trouble. The last thing any of them needed was an injury. 

They were vulnerable enough as it was. 

He didn’t go into her small studio, instead he let himself in through a rickety side gate and walked around to the back. 

Takeshi and a few of the others were already there. Without a word Yuuri went to grab a piece of the stage and pavilion, and set it on the cart. 

They would go to the fairgrounds and set up. And tomorrow, before the town and the invaders, they would perform. Dances and plays that they had been working on for the spring festival. But they wouldn't be welcoming the spring. No. Tomorrow would be a formal surrender of their town….

“Bullshit!” 

Yuuri looked up as Takeshi slammed a plank down next the one Yuuri had just placed in the cart. 

“This whole situation is just a bunch of bullshit! How do we expect them to leave if we just roll over and surrender everything to them?” 

Takeshi’s voice echoed off the side of the building. A few of the others stopped to stare before turning back to their work. But Takeshi still fumed. 

“I’ll tell you, they won’t! They’ll stay. We won’t get rid of the-” He broke off with a yelp. Rubbing his head as he turned, angry for the second it took him to realize it was Minako who stood behind him, pavilion pole in hand. 

“I apologize, Minako sensei.”

“You had better, Nishigori! They can understand us better than we can them. If they hear you talking like that.” She brandished the pole again for emphasis. 

“Now get back to work and no more of that talk. You hear me? We chose this to protect all of you. Better to roll over and see our children safe than to resist and see you dead.” 

Takeshi hung his head. Minako was an elder of the town. And though she had no children of her own, every child born to the village was hers. She acted as a surrogate alpha to everyone. 

Takeshi stomped off to get another load, and Minako turned her bright eyes to Yuuri. “How are you, Yuuri?” Her voice instantly smoother than before as her own spicy scent enveloped him. She placed the pole on the bed of the cart before rubbing a hand on Yuuri’s arm. She would notice his unease. Of course she would. She had been teaching Yuuri for as long as he could remember, there was nothing he could hide from her. 

She could always read him so well. 

“I’m fine.” His voice was small, belying his assurance. He wasn’t fine. He didn’t need to say that though….she would know. “My father told me to stay with you tonight.” 

She was silent for a moment. Her dark eyes wide before she nodded. “Of course. I was going to offer you a room anyway.” She brushed some hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear with gentle hands. She was silent for a few seconds before tilting her head in thought. “Maybe I’ll send Takeshi or one of the other alphas over to help you family when we’ve set up. Just to take some of the pressure off of Mari and you parents.” She smiled brightly, with a snap of her fingers she fixed a few of the other alphas who approached the wagon with a stern look. 

“You three will go to the onsens and inns tonight offering to help the families after we’ve set the stage!” They shared baleful looks, but nodded all the same. There were no arguments...there never were when it came to Minako. 

She turned back to Yuuri, soft once more. “Get another load, but don’t strain yourself. I need my successor to show these heathens the pride of Hasetsu.”

“Yes, sensei.” Yuuri bowed quickly before jumping to. Trying to ignore the flutter in his chest, the ache. The sick dread. He didn’t want to be the pride of Hasetsu. He didn’t want to be the lead student, to be the successor. At least not for tomorrow….all those things drew attention...caught the eye….made a scene.

And for so long as the Russians were there, Yuuri’s only wish was to simply disappear. 

 

~~~

 

He was bored

No, the honest truth was more than that. More than boredom. More than dissatisfaction. Viktor’s malaise bloomed from the dim grey monotony that had quickly become his life. 

Yes it was odd for one so young to be so decorated, and to have done so as quickly as he had was unheard of. 

And yes at the start of this campaign there had been a spark. Something that had ignited his passion back from ashes to glowing embers.

But with each sluggish, grueling, step southward, that heat, that bright invigorating light, was fading. 

They didn’t fight back anymore. That was the crux of it. 

In the capital, in the beginning, the Japanese people had fought. And given as good as they got. Viktor had several scars from battling with the samurai that protected the capital and the lords to prove it. 

That first fight had been so...exhilarating. Even now, the mere thought of it sent a chill down his spine. Excruciating bliss. A memory that couldn’t even scratch the reality, but only left a gaping itch of something that was. It had been euphoric! He had never felt so alive!

Their fighting style was so different from what he was used to. Each move as graceful as a dance. Their clothing was also something to behold! Silks and gilt. It was a lovely, lovely thing to behold, the samurai.

But as they conquered, as their hold grew stronger, the ports they visited put up less and less of a fight, and the further they got from the capital, and any noticable wealth, the fewer real samurai there were. Fighting farmers with dull blades rusted with disuse was not nearly the same. Hollow victories that left nothing but bitter disappointment in their wake.

Soon it was like this. They stepped off the ships to flowers and feasts. To the glassy eyes of those who had given up.

There was no fun in it anymore, not even taking the omegas that the towns tried to hide away held any thrill for Viktor now.

What was life without a challenge? What was the point if there was nothing worth winning or fighting for? Simple, there wasn’t one. Everything was dull.

Dull. Grey. Pointless.

The streets of this town were a soggy, dirty mess. The elders of Hasetsu, as the town was called, bobbed around him. Offering him and his men anything and everything….except the one thing he really wanted…Fight. Resistance. Passion of any kind!

As it turned out Hasetsu was something of a resort town. Hot springs and cherry tree viewing were two of the main attractions. Though it didn’t seem as though they would get to do much of the latter. And they weren’t supposed to be here long anyway. Just enough to secure their hold, he’d leave a few men behind to make sure of it. 

But until then….there was no reason he shouldn’t relax. A dip in a hot spring did sound rather pleasant. He said as much and the elders beamed. They had just the place. The best onsen in the town, closest to the docks too so they wouldn’t have to trek through the snow much longer. 

And in short enough time they were being led through a large gate towards a low sprawling building. The words ‘Yu-topia Katsuki’ were painted above the gate in kana, making it easy enough for Viktor to read. His translator had been good enough to teach him kana and a handful of kanji that had come in handy. 

He would have been more surprised that there seemed to be enough western influence in this small town for such a pun...but then he saw the small family before him. 

Obviously a family, the father, an older alpha, stood before the other three, arms aloft as he brandished a tray towards them. A static smile on his carefully pleasant face. 

He gave Viktor the inn. His words were very clear. 

Viktor probably ‘owned’ twenty inns in Japan by now….

The alpha introduced himself as Toshiya Katsuki, bowing and lowering his gaze like a simple beta would, and as he ushered Viktor and his men forward the three behind him rose, picking up their own trays, and stood to the side.

God, they were a short bunch….All three kept their heads down, making it impossible to see much of them as Viktor passed. He sniffed as he passed, the older woman was a beta, and the other was an alpha, though like her father she kept her head bowed and her scent small. He would still need to keep on eye on them to make sure there were no troubles. The boy stood just out of rang, but if he were an omega or alpha his scent would have come through...if he were an omega his family would probably have hidden him in a basement by now.

Not that it mattered. He just wanted to get all the formality out of the way and truly had no interest in the meek little family. This was the last stop he would have to make. After this it was just a short visit back to Edo then he’d be headed home for the first time in nearly two years. 

Just a few days. And he could spend that time relaxing. 

The food was good. Great even. Reliable food was not something that was always assured. Some towns seemed to have better cuisine than others. And this little inn might have taken the cake for food since he first stepped foot in this country. 

It wasn’t long before he was sated…..and the drunken antics of his men began to grate on his final nerve. 

He couldn't blame them. This was their final stop, and it wasn’t as though they had seen any action lately either. They were all feeling the disappointed restlessness of this campaign. Still….Viktor didn’t want to hear it. He left to them to their meal and headed to outside for some fresh air. 

It was still several hours before the sun was to set. And though it was snowing it wasn’t nearly as cold as he was used to. It was nothing compared to Saint Petersburg….Oh, how he missed it. Fat flakes of snow landed on his cheeks as he peered into the grey, grey sky. A single gull soared through the air high above him. And longing for home squeezed at his chest. 

Soon….soon.

He was startled from his musings as the door opened behind him in a rush. Through the wind, through the commotion of the dining room, one voice rang out clearly. 

“Hey! Hey, you….pretty little beta! Get me another drink!” Max was hanging out of the dining room, addressing the figure that stood before the open door. “Don’t just stand there, boy! I said I needed another drink!”

Clearly this boy didn’t know Russian. That wasn’t surprising. The further south they traveled the less the people actually knew about them. Not that it mattered. Two years in this campaign and he and all his men spoke enough Japanese to be understood. 

The boy shook his head, frantic, wavy black hair flowing wildly in the breeze as he backed up. Viktor smirked….the little bird was trying to flee the nest. Oh, how cute!

Viktor placed himself behind the boy and was rewarded a moment later as he stumbled into him. He was soft and warm, and though his scent was a single wispy not, it was that of the sweetest peaches. So ripe Viktor could nearly taste their sugary nectar on his tongue.

The little beta gave a rather adorable squeak and jumped away from Viktor. Turning, he locked eyes quickly before realizing who he had bumped into and his lovely brown eyes latched onto the floor. 

Viktor chucked, as much as he enjoyed the quick submission, he wanted to see more of those soft, soulful eyes. He was obviously the boy from before. Though now that he wasn’t lying in the snow Viktor could fully appreciate him. 

His soft black hair fell over his eyes as he ducked his head, it flowed down in waves around his slender shoulders. Viktor brushed a hand over the silky smooth skin of his cheek. They were round, and oh so sweet. He lifted the boy’s chin so that Viktor could see him better. 

Beautiful. 

“And where are you going, little dove?” Viktor stroked a finger over the boy’s plush lips. Wanting nothing more than to claim them. But also wanting to hear the boy admit that he was running away from Viktor and his men. 

His pulse quickened, a wicked smile curving his lips. It had been so long since had felt that spark, small though it was. Oh how Viktor could use a good chase right about now! And with such a juicy little beta. Viktor leaned forward taking in his scent. There was something else with the peaches, tantalizing and fleeting he couldn’t quite make it out….but no, that couldn’t be right. Betas only had one scent. 

But his little bird’s scent was….different.

Interesting.

Of course before he could explore his little theory further, the innkeeper showed up. All over the top cheer and sunshine. Ready to roll over as soon as Viktor said the word. 

But Viktor wasn’t his focus…. 

“Yuuri!” Toshiya yelled, paling considerably as his eyes fell on the boy, and Viktor’s hand on his face. Rushing forward he all but yanked the boy out of Viktor’s grip, hauling him bodily to the door. 

 

“Nikiforov sama,” His voice shook and a thrill ran through Viktor. “My son needs to be going. He’s performing in the festival tomorrow. They need to prepare.” 

“I understand.” For the first time in so very long, a true smile curved his lips. “I can’t wait to see it, Yuuri~” 

Toshiya leaned forward and spoke low and fast into Yuuri’s ear. Viktor couldn’t make it out, but Yuuri nodded swiftly before hurrying off….not even glancing back as he hunched his shoulders against the snow. 

And for an exhilarating moment Viktor thought of following him. Giving into the chase! It wasn't as though anyone could really stop him...and maybe that’s what held him back. 

There was no real chase. Let the little bird think he’s escaped. Viktor smirked as he allowed Toshiya to lead him back inside. He hadn’t tried the hot springs yet. His oh so attentive host reminded him. Viktor gave in quite easily. 

Yes he’ll stay. Relax in the hot spring. Eat the delicious food. And wait. 

After all, his little bird would have to fly back to the nest eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole town came out to honor them. To lay down in the snow and grovel before him. But all Viktor wanted was to find his Yuuri. To unravel all of his secrets.

Chapter Two

 

Cool pale light washed over Yuuri, rousing him from fitful sleep but imparting no heat. Minako still slept beside him, snoring softly and completely unaware that day had dawned. Yuuri rose and tiptoed around her. She would wake on her own. She had a knack of always being on time, no matter how late she stayed up or how much sake she had consumed the night before. 

Staying the night at Minako’s was always the same. Minako got out the spare futon and set it up near her own. And Yuuri would go to her small kitchen and cook them dinner. While Minako took out a few bottles of sake. Yuuri had two cups, and nothing more, not on a night before a festival….usually he wouldn’t drink at all, but he was so terribly on edge.

Two cups was hardly enough to dull those edges, but he hadn’t dare drink more. 

He took out his little bottle of scent blocker gel and quickly covered the scent glands on his wrists, neck, and on the inside of his thighs, wincing slightly as the astringent gel soaked into his skin. Then he threw on his clothes from the night before and slipping out the door. The first thing he needed to do was check on the stage. Just because the clouds had cleared for now didn’t mean they hadn’t had more snow while he slept. And sure enough when he arrived there was a fresh layer of snow covering the tarp they had draped over the wooden planks. 

Yuuri pulled the tarp off the stage and took up a small broom to sweep any excess snow off before it could melt. It wasn’t much work, though it was enough to warm up his limbs. The movement was nice, repetitive work that he could lose himself too. He finished by folding the tarp and storing it under the stage and leaning the broom again one of the of the supports. 

By the time he was leaving the fairgrounds others were showing up. Vendors pushing carts and people setting up tents for display items. It looked, normal. Yuuri hurried along, waving when someone called to him as he rushed through the gathering crowd, all he wanted was to get back to the studio….start the day in full and get this charade over with.

The students were already there when he arrived. Boys and girls of every dynamic of all ages, starting from just about three or four and going up to mid twenties, were milling around the small room. Everyone was still waking up, stretching and yawning, or eating a little bit of breakfast that was set out on a table in the corner as they helped each other get dressed. 

Yuuri made his way over to the smallest group. The little children being helped into their kimono by parents or elder siblings. 

“Is everyone doing well today?” Twelve little faces turn to him with big bright smiles. They may be able to sense the trepidation, the fear, around them. But for the children this was a festival in true. A chance to dance in front of a crowd. To show their families, with pride, how well their lessons were going. 

And standing there, gazing down on those precious faces, Yuuri could pretend that’s all it was too. His chest swelled pride to watch them. These were his children. Like he and the others were to Minako. He had taught them. He helped them up when they fell. Brushed tears from their eyes when the were hurt or frustrated and shared in their joy when they overcame an obstacle. And today, he would be standing just off stage as they performed. Proud in his accomplishments as a teacher. Proud for his hard working pupils. 

“You have to get dressed, Yuuri sensei!” Kohana threw her arms in the air, nearly knocking over her sister, Nanako, in the process as she tried to wrangle her four year old sister into a bright woolen kimono. The other children around all joined in, a ringing chorus of encouragement for Yuuri to dress for the festival. 

Yuuri smiled down at them, a blissful moment he wished didn’t have to pass. But he truly couldn’t put it off any longer.

Across the room the senior students were dressing. Formal Kimono always took at least one extra person to get just right. So Yuuri stepped around the pairs at work to get to the large cupboard in the back. He had picked out his kimono with care. A blue so dark as to be nearly black, with only the tiniest hint of pale pink flowers just at the hems, right where it nearly touched the floor and the tips of the long sleeves. 

He shouldn’t stand out in that. It was plainest kimono Minako owned. He carefully took it up and unrolled it. Minani came up behind him and without a word began to help Yuuri dress. The sleeves of Minami’s kimono touched the floor as he tied the light pink obi around Yuuri. 

“You’re going to be so lovely today, Yuuri senpai! No one will be able to to look away.”

Yuuri frowned, he was hoping that no one would look too hard. “I just want to today to go smoothly, and end soon.” He watched as Minami folded his kimono with expert movements. “You remembered you scent blockers?” Yuuri asked anxiously. There weren’t many omegas in town, but everyone had been given a vial of the scent blocker gel a week ago. It had come from a town just a bit further inland. It was something new one of their apothecaries was working on, and wasn’t widely known. So far it seemed that the soldiers hadn’t figured it out. 

Yuuri bit his lip, would they eventually start asking questions about the lack of omegas in town? What were the elders planning to say if something like that occured?

Minami nodded. “I put it on just like Minako sensei said to. But I don’t like it, it stings a little.”

“It’s better than the alternative.” Yuuri said softly. Any discomfort was better than being claimed by one of the soldiers. Besides the stinging turned to numbness after a while….it wasn’t that bad. 

“Jei went to help out at the inns like Minako sensei instructed last night.” Minami said, flashing his large bright eyes up at Yuuri. “He overheard the invaders talking. He said they were leaving in a day. So, we don’t have anything to worry about.” His chipper tone was at odds with his pale pinched expression as he glanced up at Yuuri where he knelt on the floor. “This is all just a formality, right?” The hopeful look he sent Yuuri made his breath catch. He wanted Yuuri to tell him it would be alright. They would fine….

He wanted Yuuri to lie.

Yuuri nodded weakly. They had lost, whatever battle it was. Most of Japan hadn’t even known they were at war until it was over. The Russians had struck quickly and without warning….This was just a formal showing of their surrender. 

Minako had bustled in at one point. Looking well rested and not like someone who had passed out from an abundance of sake at a time that was either far too late or way too early, depending on your outlook. She and Yuuko went around putting the final touches on the dancers. 

Yuuri allowed Yuuko to apply eyeliner and bright red rouge to his eyes when she came around with her paints and brushes. “There, you look lovely Yuuri.” She chirped at him. “Now, a little color on your lips and you’ll be perfect!”

“No, Yuuko.” He tried to move out of her grasp but she followed him deftly, brush in hand. 

“Please, Yuuri you’ll be so beautiful. “ She said, pouting at him….a low unfair move that she knew he couldn’t resist. Yuuri sighed and gave up. Letting her pat the rouge into his lips as he stood very still. After the rouge Yuuko took up a comb and her pins and pulled Yuuri’s shoulder length hair into a simple, yet lovely bun. Finishing it off with a decorative comb or jeweled cherry blossoms. 

When she deemed Yuuri ‘beautiful’ she moved on to Takeshi. Yuuri smiled fondly as he watched them. Yuuko trying to convince Takeshi to wear the makeup too, that it would make him more handsome. He put up with her teasing with an easy smile. Even allowing her to dot some rouge on his eyelids. 

She smirked at him coyly before sauntering away. All her pots and brushes tucked securely in her arms, wrapped in a cloth to keep the sleeves of her kimono clean. It was the first festival that she could wear the kimono that did not have the hanging sleeves. Since her marriage to Takeshi a few months earlier she now wore her sleeves short. 

As soon as everyone was dressed Minako swept through the room, bundling them all outside. The smallest dancers got into the cart and the rest set out on foot for a rather chilly walk to the fairgrounds. The crowds that were just forming when Yuuri had left earlier were now in full swing. The tents were all up, steam curled in the cool air from several stands. Coating the field with the tantalizing scents of cooking meats, grilled vegetables and the sweet aroma steamed buns.

Despite the activity, everyone scurrying to and fro to make last minute adjustments and seeing to every detail. A hush lay around the field. Even the children, who had chatted merrily on the ride over, had fallen silent once they reached the grounds. Succumbing to the strained atmosphere of the adults around them. 

Yuuri hated that this was affecting them. They were so young. Too young to understand what any of this meant. They didn't deserve to have their innocence ruined by such a harsh and greedy reality. He could only find consolation in that soon they would be left to themselves once again. The Russians would leave in a day and hopefully, secure in their dominance over this providence, would never return. With any luck these children would be able to lead happy lives still. 

Yuuri got the kids settled in the tent behind the stage. They were a wiggling, fidgety lot that couldn’t retain focus for more than five minutes straight. As soon as Yuuri plucked one up as they tried to escape the tent, there was another three trying to tip over the table of fans and instruments. 

Luckily they were going first today, and it wouldn’t be too long before Yuuri could hand them off to the safety of their parent’s arms….And Yuuri was left to worry about everything else that could go wrong without them weighing on his conscience as well. 

Yuuri frowned, usually he had more patience with them than this. But his nerves were frayed. He worried one of the children would get out, run into a soldier and get injured, or worse, for angering them. 

Less than an hour later saw the crowds rolling in. Yuuri became aware of it only through the noise. The press of voices against the thick silk of the tent. He didn’t look. He didn’t care to see them there. Walking among the the villagers Yuuri grew up with. Like large carrion birds feeding on a deer. 

They wouldn’t pay for anything today. Not that they paid for anything anyway. Not their food, not their board at the ryokans. Nothing!

Yuuri shook his head furiously. Turning his focus back to the antsy children. In the corner Yuuko took up one of the shamisens and began warming up. She would play while the children danced. The soft keening thrum of her strings brought a soothing, mellow calm to the tent. Even the children relaxed a bit at the familiar melody.

It wasn’t long before a hush fell over the crowd around the tent, and Minako was speaking. 

“Welcome!” Her clear voice rang through the field and soon there was nothing but quiet and Minako sensei as she addressed the crowd. Couldn’t the invaders hear the disdain in her words? Or was that simply Yuuri’s imagination? 

“I’m pleased to present Hasetsu’s young talent. First up will be the children, led by my assistant, Katsuki Yuuri.” 

There was a round of applause as Yuuri led the children onto the stage and made sure they were in their proper places, and in their starting positions. Yuuko went to the corner of the stage with her shamisen and sat on a cushion, awaiting Yuuri’s signal. Yuuri stepped off the low stage and stood off to the side, facing the children. Smiling brightly for them. 

He gave the signal and Yuuko began playing. Slow and tinny, the chords drifted over the crowd. 

Yuuri kept his eyes fixed on the children….The burning pressure of other gazes on him was only his imagination. He repressed a shudder, and resolutely refused to look over his shoulder to the crowd. This wasn’t about Yuuri’s worries, or the press of the crowd behind him, this was about his students. 

So he smiled, and mouthed the movements along with the song to help the children remember what to do. 

And when Shina forgot her hand movements, Yuuri did them off to the side. She let out a tiny ‘Oh!’ and quickly caught up to the others. Laughter chimed from all around him. 

Good hearted, true laughter, that melted the ice that had clamped over Yuuri’s heart all morning. Reminded him that these were still his people. His family. He was safe among them. And so were the children. With a soft smile he focused only on them. 

When Yuuri watched them dance all he ever felt was pride. They had worked so hard, and they were all doing so well. It didn’t matter why they were performing. Who they were made to dance for. Right then, in that moment, he was truly happy. 

Two more songs and they were finished. The children were ecstatic from the applause they received. Beaming as they bowed to the crowd. Yuuri and Yuuko worked quickly to hand the children to their parents. 

When the stage was cleared the larger instruments were swiftly set up. Still off to the side, so as not obstruct from the main show of the dancing to come. But the musical aspect was as much a part of the artistry as dancing. As was the clothing, and the tradition of the whole thing. Minako may have been their dance teacher, but she was equally acclaimed as a master musician. And she had imparted that art to her children as well. 

As one day Yuuri would do the same for his pupils. 

Back behind the stage Yuuri and the rest prepared. He still had several groups to go before he was to performed. But now he would take up the mantle of assistant. 

The small koto they used for festivals had been set up, so Yuuri went to sit on the cushion behind it. Until he was required to dance he would play for the others. Along with Takeshi and the other alphas and larger betas who traditionally did dances that were more warrioristic in nature. Minako had forbidden them from performing such aggressive works….To their bitterment, they would only be allowed to play the instruments this day. 

Yuuri settled the folds of his kimono as he got comfortable. Picking up the small placera he slid the picks into place on his thumb, forefinger and middle finger. He allowed his gaze to travel up and out toward the crowd. Only to gasp and looked back down quickly, heart now pounding in his throat. 

Bright, haunting, blue eyes were focused on him, and him alone. It could have been his imagination, but after their encounter the night before that was a comfort Yuuri couldn’t take. This alpha, Nikiforov, had found him again. Was watching him still. His cold hands had made Yuuri’s skin crawl, he could feel them now, phantom caresses made all the more real once Yuuri realized he was there.

Watching him. 

“Is everything alright, Yuuri?” Takeshi had leaned over to whisper in his ear, placing a comforting hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri for his part simply nodded. He began plucking a few of the strings on his koto to test their pitch. Though they had been tuned already. Takeshi rubbed his shoulder gently before turning back to his own instrument. He was used to Yuuri’s bouts of insecurities. Usually taking a moment to poke fun at him goodnaturedly. 

But there was no room for playing today. 

Soon Minako was back, announcing the next performers, and Yuuri was able to lose himself in the music. 

If he focused hard enough he could tune it all out. If he watched only the movements of his fingers as they danced across the strings, he could pretend that Nikiforov and his soldiers weren’t there. From the corner of his eye the dancers swayed as one over the stage. 

If only his palms weren’t sweating and his hands so unsteady, He could have believed he were somewhere else. 

He was relieved after a few hours by Minami, once his own set was done. He stood and followed a few of the others off the stage as other musicians were switched out. Someone had brought food and set it up in their small tent. Yuuri was only able to pick at a few morsels. His usual nerves only made worse by the unwanted foreign audience. 

The sun dipped low on the horizon, and brightly colored lanterns were lit throughout the fairgrounds. The stage was cast in warm reds and yellows. They shimmered and bounced, like tiny pools of fire on the froze snow. 

A soft hand on his arm drew Yuuri’s attention. Yuuko stood behind him, her eyes large in the dark. “Minako is about to call you. Are you ready?” 

Yuuri took a steadying breath, swallowing back his nerves. He was ready, alright. Ready for the night to be over. Ready to get back to Minako’s tiny room above her studio and hide there until the invaders left. Ready to start forgetting that this day, that this week, ever happened. 

Yuuri approached the edge of the curtain, taking his fans from Yuuko. The were lovely. Dark blue silk at the base capping off in puffy pink feathers. He tucked them into his long sleeves, where they would be hidden until needed. 

Mikako stood at the bottom of the stage. She said nothing, no introduction like the others. She simply lifted her arms, silencing the crowd. 

Then the drums began. Rapid. Pulsing. Ringing. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and flowed out onto the stage. 

 

~~~

 

Disappointment. 

That’s what he felt most. The disappointment of waiting all night, and coming up empty when his little bird hadn’t come home. 

But even bitter disappointment was something. After so long of nothing. 

He had soaked in the hot spring for a long time the night before. Imagining his little Yuuri would be waiting there when he was finished. Would he blush under Viktor’s attention? He could almost feel the heat, the rush of blood under his soft delicate skin as his scent grew fuller. Oh how Viktor wanted to parse out the secret of his sweet, sweet scent.

Eventually the anticipation became too much. Viktor had to get out of the hot spring. Partly because he would rather carry these thoughts somewhere more private, and so he would be ready to greet his Yuuri when he came home. 

But even though he was groomed, and dressed, and ready for the return of large brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Yuuri never came back. 

He had waited in his room. The thin sliding door was open just enough to give him a view into the hall. Laughter and chatter from the downstairs drifted up to him as his soldiers continued to celebrate having good food and plenty to drink. He could have gone and told them to get to bed. He probably should have. But they were in for another long journey soon….So he had given them the night. 

He stayed up most of the night torn between anger at being left empty handed, and joy that his little bird seemed to have a few surprises up his sleeves. Which lead to other thoughts at what Yuuri might be ‘hiding’ under the thick layers of fabric he had left in. Eventually he closed the door and indulged in his imaginings. 

Much like his rowdy soldiers, Yuuri could have this night to run and hide. Viktor would find him soon enough.

The next morning their hosts ushered them downstairs to a large breakfast. Keeping up a steady stream of commentary about the food and the festivities that awaited them that day. 

Viktor only paid attention with half a mind. He just wanted to hurry through their meal and head to this ‘festival’. The innkeeper had said his son was preparing for it. So he was bound to find his Yuuri there. 

The anticipation of seeing his little bird in the glow of morning light was the only thing that got him through the meal. Images of his porcelain beauty and soft grace kept a pleasant expression on Viktor’s face all the way to the fairgrounds. Once there though he quickly lost patience with everyone that turned out not to be his Yuuri. 

Everywhere he turned there was someone trying to push some sort of food, or useless item at him. He didn’t need anymore trinkets from this country. He didn’t want anymore food or drinks. There was only one thing calling to him and he was determined to find it! 

It was the sound of music that drew him to the stage. Just the light, incomplete melodies of tuning instruments. Viktor stood at the back of the small crowd. Those in front appeared to have brough quits to sit on so that people in the back still had a view of the stage. Not that Viktor had to worry too much about that. He was quite a bit taller than anyone else watching. 

A few of his soldiers came to watch with him. Viktor leaned against a cherry tree, there were a few blooms on the stark branches. Frozen, but a lovely pink all the same. Almost he could imagine the field how should have been. In full bloom as delicate pink petals rained down around them. 

A tall woman with long hair came to stand before the crowd, there was a smattering of applause at her arrival. She spoke, her words cutting in tone. Though she said nothing that should bring offense. He could excuse her anger for now. So long as she didn’t try to cause any sort of problems for him down the line. 

He was only listening with half a mind until she said his name ‘Katsuki Yuuri’. And like magic Viktor was alert. His heart picked up in his chest. Yes! His little Yuuri! What sort of wonders did he have in store for Viktor?

The crowd cheering once more brought Viktor back to his senses. The woman had said something and like releasing a floodgate, children poured out onto the stage. They were dressed in little brightly colored kimono, all smiling and jumping around in the excitement of the morning. Viktor couldn’t help but smile at their boundless energy. His smile only grew when he realized who it was that was leading them out. 

His Yuuri was just as radiant in the early morning light as Viktor had imagined. His hair was pulled back with a lovely floral comb and his skin was rosy. There was red at his eyes and on his lips and Viktor couldn’t tear his eyes away. He nearly groaned audibly when Yuuri turned his back to the crowd to face the children who were now lined up on the stage. 

A slow cheerful song began to play and the children started move. Not as one, no. But they danced with enjoyment. Even when one little girl obviously forgot her movements and his sweet Yuuri had to help her from off the stage. 

Viktor joined in with the others as they laughed. It was such a touching sight. 

He learned a lot about his Yuuri that day. Just by watching him from afar. His Yuuri seemed to adore children. He led them through song after song and when they were finished. He handed them off to their parents with a gentle fondness that gripped Viktor’s chest almost painfully. He couldn’t help but imagine Yuuri with their children. How He would love them, and hold them with such tenderness. He would teach them to dance too. 

He had to stifle a growl when he imagine his Yuuri, round with his children. How beautiful he would look. Viktor shook himself before he could make a scene. He wasn’t even sure his suspicions were true. Though at this point, even if his Yuuri was a beta, he would still be Viktor’s in the end.

Once the children were with their parents arms, instruments were moved onto the stage and Yuuri sat at a large harp like device and played for well over an hour without pause. And though he was but one component, and the music was still oddly tinny to Viktor’s ears. It was obvious his Yuuri was quite talented.

Yes he watched. Hardly blinking. Barely moving. He watched until the sole of Yuuri’s shoes disappeared behind the stage. And then he watched some more. But for a long time Yuuri didn’t come back. 

People brought him food and drink throughout day. Sometimes it was one of his men, sometimes it was a local vendor. As Viktor refused to leave the area for long. He did however manage to find a spot much closer to the stage as the sun began to set. Everyone was talking about some big performance that would end the night. A single name on everyone’s lips. 

Yuuri.

He sat sipping warm sake from a wooden bowl. The sun a dipped below the horizon some time and the night was rather chill. Viktor was trying not to grow impatient. Then the rolling of drums began. It was sudden. The ground shook with such force that the vibrations ran through him to his very core. In an instant, every eye turned to the stage. 

 

The creature that emerged from the behind the silken curtain was so very different from the nervous blushing boy Viktor had met the day before. Different even from the kind instructor of children. 

Though it was still undeniably his Yuuri. 

This version of Yuuri radiated a calm, commanding presence as he flowed across the stage. His movements were enchanting. Viktor couldn’t look away as Yuuri’s limbs moved with a slow fluid grace. At the end of each arm he held a large feathered fan, that blended perfectly with the delicate pink flowers on his long dark sleeves. Viktor’s lips twitched, oh how much like they looked like delicate little wings.

He was utterly captivated. Viktor had never seen anyone move the way Yuuri did. With such controlled precision, yet so soft. There was a fragile grace to it. As though Yuuri were the true embodiment of spring. Young and vital. But that vitality was but a frail thing. Viktor feared even a strong gust of frozen wind would be the end of him. 

When the dance ended, and the tips of Yuuri’s fans fluttered in the breeze as he held still in his final pose, those who had been watching began to applaud. Viktor came back to himself with a gasping breath. How long had he not been breathing? When had it started to snow again? 

VIktor didn’t know if the moisture on his cheeks was melted snow or tears. He didn’t even care to wipe them away. Like the cup in his hand he forgot about them quickly. He only had eyes for Yuuri, as he rose gracefully only to bow low to the crowd. Then he was moving off the stage and Viktor wanted to jump up and follow him. Loath to have his Yuuri disappear from sight once more. 

He managed to sit his wooden cup on the mat before him. It was still mostly full and had long since fallen cold. But Viktor didn’t mind. He had his sights set on something much more warm and pleasant. 

Viktor rose smoothly from the blanket and made his way to the back of the tent. Or at least….that was his intent. He was stopped at every turn either by one of his soldiers who gushed over the performance, or by a local who wanted to make sure everything was to his liking. By the time he finally found his way to the back, the tent was empty….

Viktor clenched his fist and ground his teeth...he would not make a scene. He would not yell and curse that, yet again, his little bird had managed slip through his fingers. 

It was a small town...he couldn’t have gone far. Even if he had to tear down every door, burn every building. Viktor wouldn’t stop. 

Not until he got what was his. 

 

~~~

 

He had done it! He had actually done it! He had gotten through the dance without tripping or falling. Or passing out from the stress and fear. 

When he stepped on the stage Yuuri had been able to zone out. His limbs working on muscle memory alone as the music drifted around him. He had been Spring, for just a moment. A lone petal fluttering on a cold breeze. Nothing else mattered in that moment. 

Of course, it didn’t take long after leaving the stage for everything to crash back down around. 

This was no celebration of spring. Ice and snow still plagued the earth the Russian army clung to them like a blight on dying tree. 

Luckily the children were all seen to long ago. The only thing left for anyone to do behind stage was pack up the instruments and head out. And that was done quickly enough. They had only used the drums and one of the smaller koto for his performance. While he danced Takeshi and the other alphas had loaded the wagon. 

Yuuri hefted one of the sacks that he assumed held Yuuko’s makeup, and started to head out with the others until Minako stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“You need to rest, Yuuri. You’ve been on your feet all day and you only just walked off the stage.” She took the sack from him and led him over to the wagon. 

“This really isn’t necessary.” Yuuri began but Minako gave him a firm push on the back. And he could either fall into the wagon, or climb up. 

“I said you’re riding up here, and you damn well will do what I say.”

“Yes, sensei.” Yuuri said sheepishly as he settled onto the floor of the cart. He leaned back against the roughened planks of the sides, unable to stifle a relieved sigh. He hadn’t realized how much his back and feet were beginning to ach. There was still a pressure in his chest, as though he hadn’t quite caught his breath after running a great distance. Though part of that could simply be he was still worried about the army that surrounded them….

The wagon jerked suddenly as they pulled away from the stage. Yuuri held on tight to the side to keep from being pitched forward. Cautiously he scanned the surrounding crowd. His eyes had never been all that good. But he managed day to day. It was times like this though, in the shifting low light of the lanterns, that he wished they were better. While he could easily pick out who was local and who wasn’t by clothing alone but he couldn’t tell individual people apart. 

Yuuri ducked down further into the wagon to lay on the floor. It was best that he wasn’t seen. Instead he lifted it eyes to the sky. Clouds lay heavily over the moon, and snow had began to fall once more. Tiny flakes that melted on his cheeks and rolled down face like cold tears. 

It was almost peaceful. The rocking of the wagon and the soft shushing of voices around him must have been enough to cause him to doze off, as the next he knew someone was shaking him gently. “Yuuri, wake up and get inside, dear.”

Yuuri blinked uncertainly at the figure. “Mom?” he sat up looking around. “I thought we were going back to Minako’s.”

Hiroko took Yuuri by the arm and helped him out of the wagon. “I told her to bring everyone here. We set up the back dining room. It should be private enough with the soldiers staying in the front.” 

Yuuri said nothing as they went inside. The cart had been taken around back and they passed through a small door that lead right into the back rooms. It was smaller, meant for more formal occasions like wedding parties and tea ceremonies. Now it was packed full of the dancers and their families. A few of the vendors were also there. Mr and Mrs Ueda were handing out cups of sake as Yuuko helped Mari pass out food. 

Hiroko led Yuuri to the long table set out in the middle of the floor. Many smaller tables were placed around it, but clearly this one was the centre of attention. Yuuri allowed his mother to sit him next to Minako, who looked to already be well into a bottle of sake. She gave him a large smile, her dark eyes dancing with mirth as she filled a cup and handed it to him. 

“Tonight isn’t for worrying, Yuuri. It’s for celebrating. So drink up!” She ordered loudly. There were far too many eyes on him to ignore her, so he took several sips of his drink appease them. 

And for a wonder, it helped. As the drink flowed and the happy chatter of those he loved filled the room, the restless anxiety that had been tormenting him for days began to ease. Warmth slowly seeped into his bones, and for a time he simply allowed the voices and heat of the room to wash over him. 

It wasn’t until his mother brought out a large bowl and set before him that Yuuri felt he was finally, actually awake in a long time. 

“Katsudon?” Yuuri asked as Hiroko bounced away to hand out more bowls. 

“I said it was a celebration.” Minako gave him a knowing smirk.

“You told them?” Yuuri said in a frantic whisper

“Yuuri, they’re your family, and mine. Of course they know.”

Yuuri looked down at the steaming bowl before him. The pork was golden and perfectly crisp on a bed of soft ice, covered in luscious sauce. It was pure decadence in a bowl. After taking up dancing with Minako, Yuuri had limited himself to only having this treat on special occasions. 

Yuuri picked up his chopsticks with a shrug. Not having actually ran into any of the Russian soldiers for an entire day was probably cause enough to celebrate. Let alone any announcement Minako may or may not make. He popped the first bite in his mouth and allowed the flavors to melt across his tongue. And for several blissful moments, thought of nothing else. 

Then Mari’s voice rang through the room. 

“I heard them talking last night.” She stated blandly, blue smoke curling around her head as she lowered her pipe. She was propped against on of the smaller tables, taking a break before working the room with the soldiers. “This is their last stop before returning home.”

“They’ll be back.” Someone said from one of the other tables, Yuuri couldn’t quite see who it was through the haze of smoke and the crowd. Though it sounded like Morooka. “They took the time to invade us, it’s not like they’ll ever leave for good.” There was a rolling of agreement through the room. 

Mari brought her pipe back to lips and took a long draw from it. “In the capital or up north maybe, but there’s no reason for them to stay in Hasetsu.” Her words seemed appease some, while others still looked skeptical. 

“I heard they were taking children.” Yuuko said suddenly, scooting closer to wrap a hand around Takeshi’s arm. 

“And I heard that they were only doing that up north.” Minako leaned forward, gesturing with her cup. “Who wants to sail with a bunch of frightened children for longer than they have to. I can’t imagine they’re after any of ours. They haven’t seemed to be paying too much attention to them.”

“Yeah, maybe not to the children at least.” Morooka added sullenly. 

Minako slammed her cup down the table causing several people close by to jump. “Enough of that! We gave all the omegas the scent blockers, there’s no way they can tell who they are. They aren’t taking anyone.” She said it all in a rushed whisper before raising her voice once more, “We’re not here to talk about them, anyway. We’re here to celebrate!”

Yuuri allowed the conversation to wash over him after that. He chose instead to focus on his meal. It was far more pleasant anyway. But he should have realized that sitting by Minako meant he ought to have kept a better watch over his own cup. 

He couldn’t recall it ever being empty though he knew he had taken many many sips from it. And yet that never struck him as odd. At least until he noticed Minako tipping more into his nearly full cup. She only smirked when she saw him looking. But by then though, Yuuri didn’t mind very much. He was agreeably warm and full. 

Yuuri leaned back on the cushion he was seated on, sipping his sake with a small smile. It was almost normal. 

Almost. 

Here and there the door would open, and someone who was not part of their group would peak in. No one else entered, but Yuuri couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched. That the fact that his family kept having to leave to tend to ‘guests’ did mean bringing more drinks for his father’s friends and the locals who usually visited. He was never able to fully forget that things were not as they should be. 

As the night wore thin Minako rose, sake in hand, and announced to all in the room her pending retirement. “And it gives me great pleasure!” She said, in a voice that was far too steady for someone who had been drinking all night, “And not to mention peace of mind. To announce that our very own, Katsuki Yuuri, will be taking control of the studio once I step down for good.” Deafening cheers met her words. Several hands reached out to pat Yuuri on the back, and someone filled his cup once more, while someone else loud proclaimed that he was ‘Mated to the stage!” Before he could protest Yuuri was on his feet, taking sip after quick sip of his drink to every well wish or toast to his name. 

Time blurred after that. Yuuri made his way around the room and ended up with Takeshi and Yuuko. They were both so very happy for him. Yuuko’s eyes brimmed with tears at his good fortune, while Takeshi took him roughly in hand and mussed up his hair. Much to Yuuko’s dismay. She had worked very hard to make him beautiful, thank you very much!

Somewhere between Yuuko threatening to make Takeshi sleep outside until the ice melted, and Takeshi promising to do all the cleaning for the next five weeks, the tree of them had ended up out in the courtyard. Yuuko had taken one of the kotatsu blankets which she promptly wrapped around Yuuri and herself. Together they sat on a stone bench. Passing a bottle of shoochuu that Yuuri had pilfered from the kitchens between them, as they watched Takeshi demonstrated some of the warrior-like dances he had not been able to perform earlier. 

Of so he said. From where they were sitting, it looked more as though he was trying to not to fall on face on the ice while growling menacingly. At that moment, with Yuuko leaning on his shoulder and the warmth of the liquor flowing through his veins, Yuuri thought it was the best show of the whole day. 

It wasn’t until he the world gave out around him that Yuuri even realized he’d dozed off. One minute he was snuggled up warm against Yuuko, the next he was being lifted in strong arms.

“You two get home, now. I’ve got him.” Mari’s voice was soft by his ear. 

Yuuri opened his eyes, Takeshi was lifting Yuuko and heading out to the door. Mari stood there and watched until they were out of sight before turning and heading up to their rooms. “What about Minako?” Yuuri asked, fighting to stay awake. He had planned to go back and stay with her once more.

“She and dad drank each other under the table, mom’s taking care of them. But I don’t think she’ll be making it home tonight. So you’re sleeping with me, little bro.”

“Alright.” Yuuri snuggled closer as Mari carried him through the onsen. Everything was still, silent, as though the inn itself was sleeping. They didn’t encounter another soul as Mari slid her door open with her foot and took Yuuri inside. She stood him in the middle of the room, near a second futon she had set up for him. 

He plucked sleepily at his kimono. “I’m gonna need help with this.”

Mari chuckled fondly as she set about helping Yuuri unwind the heavy fabric. “You’re lucky I’m here to help, Minako would have your skin if you wrinkled her kimono.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement, successor or not, Yuuri would be spending the next several months scrubbing floors if he did anything to ruin Minako’s clothes. Mari stepped away from him holding the kimono at arm's length, her face pinched in disgust. “What?”

“It’s that gel, it just smells wrong.”

Yuuri quickly sniffed his wrists, though it was impossible for him to say what was wrong with his own scent. The gel was supposed to hide two of the three scent notes for omegas, everyone said it was working fine. “Is it...is it a bad scent?”

“No, Yuuri.” Mari folded the robes and obi and sat them on a shelf in the closet. “Not bad, Just weird. But it’s only for a little while. I’ll live. Now,” She steered him to the small bowl of wash water she had on a table in the corner. “Wash your face and get in the bed.” Mari went to her own futon, and after positioning it right in front of the door and laid down with her back to Yuuri.

Yuuri scrubbed the rouge from his face before crawling under his own covers wearing only the thin under robe of the kimono, which did nothing to keep the chill at bay. But Yuuri warmed up quick enough once he was ensconced in blankets that held Mari’s scent and it wasn’t long before he fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 

~~~

 

He had kept an eye on his little dove all night. The little family and several of the townsfolk had hidden themselves in the back of the inn in a cramped little room. The sound of their merriment carried though, and it was far too easy for Viktor to find them. Viktor looked in on them from time to time, but his Yuuri was never alone. There was always someone pouring him a drink, and clapping him on the shoulder for his performance that evening. 

Viktor grit his teeth, he wanted nothing more than to rush in just take him away from all the others. There were far too many people touching Yuuri for his liking. But, no. He would wait. Wait until the moment was right. When he there nothing between him and his little dove. 

But that never happened. Yuuri was never alone. Always he was in the company of at least two friends. Very curious behavior for a beta, they usually enjoyed a little more freedom, were a little more independent. There was definitely something going on. There was no way that Viktor knew of to alter scents. And Yet there had to be something else at play here. He had suspicions about his little dove, that only grew as he watched the innkeepers’ alpha daughter carry Yuuri upstairs. 

He followed behind them on silent feet, hidden in the dark corners of the hall. It wasn’t unheard of for alpha siblings to be just as protective of their beta brothers and sisters, if they didn’t have an omega to dote on, but the way Yuuri nuzzled into her neck, his absolute surrender of control to her spoke of something else. 

It answered so many questions, though he still had a few. Like how could he pass as a beta so convincingly? 

How many more omegas tramped around this town right under their noses? Making a fool of him and his soldiers! 

He waited. Until the flickering light from under the door faded. He waited, five minutes, ten, twenty. Until he was sure that they were sleeping. He had wanted to get to his Yuuri without any obstacles in his path, though fighting one alpha for him wouldn’t be too hard. The rest of the inn was completely silent. Everyone having partaken of enough alcohol to keep them down for the rest of the night at least. 

And if he was lucky, he could walk in, take Yuuri, and walk right back out without even waking the sleeping alpha within.

That thought was dashed rather royally, however, when Viktor slid the door open and saw the slumbering alpha right there in front of the door. 

Only she wasn’t asleep.

A low threatening growl filled the room and the alpha rose slowly before him. Viktor crouched, letting his own much deeper growl challenge hers. He was bigger, stronger. He was the leader of a troop of soldiers and a prime alpha at that! There was no way she was winning. 

But the thrill of the fight still raced along his spine. Raising the hairs on the back on his arms and neck, a wicked grin stretched across his face as the alpha called out to his Yuuri to flee. 

Let the chase begin!

 

~~~

 

Yuuri was awake before Mari yelled. He had woken when the door opened, when the scent of excited alpha filled the room. He jolted from his curled position when Mari had begun to growl and he was already out of his bed when the other alpha’s growl answered her’s. Challenged her. 

By the time she had yelled he was already throwing the window open, judging if he should try to climb down or simply hope for a soft landing amongst the freshly fallen snow. 

He didn’t have much time to ponder, the alpha at the door sprang into the room and the next thing Yuuri knew he was falling! The air left his lungs in a quick painful rush as he landed on the snow covered mound of a bush. Gasping he rolled onto the frozen ground, snow biting into his unprotected flesh and soaking through the soft cotton of his robe. He couldn’t seem to fill his lungs, but standing around until he could breathe was a luxury he did not have. 

Gathering all the courage and air that he could Yuuri raced off into the night. Everything was too bright, everything made blinding and indistinct from the snow, but he was certain he was headed in the right direction. If he could find the low stone wall of their fence he could climb it, then it was only a short dash to the Nishigori’s, they were the closest neighbors that Yuuri could think of, and if he could just get to their house he would be safe. 

Behind him the snarls and growls of Mari and the other alpha poured through the night. Yet their fighting never seemed to fade, no matter how many steps Yuuri took. He glanced over his shoulder, to his dismay he hadn’t made much progress. The snow was so thick this way. They usually would have shoveled it by now. No one had taken the time to do so in the last few days while they prepared for the soldier’s arrival. 

Yuuri doubled his efforts, lifting the hem of his robe for better mobility. A low roar pierced the air followed closely by a crash that shook the earth beneath his feet, nearly causing him to slip on the icy stones. Snow crunched behind him as larger steps closed the distance between them. 

No, no, no, no, “No!” Yuuri shrieked, as large arms wrapped around his waist, hoisting him into the air and crushing him against a broad chest. He kicked and thrashed, hissing wildly as he tried to scratch every part of the alpha his fingers could reach. He didn’t even care that betas didn’t hiss. His ruse would be for not anyways if this alpha didn’t let him go. Ever since Minako had gathered him and the other unmated omegas into her studio and explained to them that the Russian’s didn’t see omegas as equal citizens like they were in Hasetsu, they took omegas whenever they wanted. Not even making mates of them, simply using them for the own pleasures or as a means of gaining children. Often leaving them broken and pregnant in their wake. Yuuri and the others had been on high alert after that. From that day on they had worn the scent blocking gel and were never alone, even at home. 

He had been so careful!

“Stop.” The command was soft. Barely a feather of a word. It didn’t need to be shouted to make Yuuri follow it. He couldn’t have fought if he wanted to. If he was a real beta he could have fought. He probably wouldn’t have been able to get away, but he could have fought!

Yuuri’s limbs stopped without his consent as the command washed over his skin like a tangible thing. Like a fine layer of oil that coated his being. He was moved, the alpha handling him much like he would a child, bringing Yuuri to lay against his chest with his face pressed into the alpha’s shoulder. The alpha brought a hand up to Yuuri’s neck and pinched the skin at the back, forcing him to go lax. 

Above him the alpha chuckled softly, his scent beyond pleased as it wrapped around Yuuri. He began running a hand down Yuuri’s back as he turned them back to the onsen. “There, there, little one. No need to worry, I’m going to take care of you now.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the soft whimper that left him. It was all he could do to move his arms up to the alphas chest and push ineffectively at him. The alpha’s scent was heady, making his head fuzzy. At least he knew who it was now, though he should have guessed that it would be Nikiforov. The alpha who now owned their inn, who probably owned the town by now. And Yuuri had tried to fight him….He knew Yuuri wasn’t a beta!

Tears pricked his eyes, but he fought them down. He could be strong! A Beta would be strong in this situation, so would an alpha! So Yuuri would be strong too! 

The command and dominance struggle from before were wearing off. Yuuri could wiggle a little more now, push a little harder. He reached down deep to find his strength and hoping that his voice would come, spoke. “What did you do to my sister!” His voice shook, but he knew his words reached Nikiforov.

“Hush now, love. She’ll be fine.” the hand was back at Yuuri’s neck giving him another quick pinch that turned his limbs to liquid. Never in his life had Yuuri been treated in such a way. Nothing could have prepared for the frustration of being helpless. 

Or the fear.

No alpha in their village would have ever dreamed to use their strength again an omega in this fashion! But they could have...couldn't they? It had never occurred to Yuuri before, just how powerless he really was….

They were in the onsen, even through the blur of tears and being pressed against Nikiforov’s shoulders he could see that. The silence that before had been a comfort, was now chilling. Mari. What had be done to her? Was she still in her room, cold on the floor? Had he….

He couldn’t think that. He couldn’t 

They did not head up the stairs, as he was expecting. Instead Nikiforov turned and entered the baths. Nikiforov brought him a bench and sat down, maneuvering Yuuri easily on his lap. Without preamble he pulled the collar of Yuuri’s robe down to inspect his neck. His crystalline eyes turning stormy as he ran a finger though the thin layer of gel. 

“So, this is how you’ve been deceiving me.” His voice was a menacing growl that went straight to Yuuri’s core, dragging another soft whimper from him as he tilted his head to expose his neck more in frightful submission. “How many more omegas are hidden like this?”

Yuuri wanted to clamp his mouth shut, wanted to be able to at least keep the others safe as well. But his words were laced with another command. Pretend as he might to be strong, Yuuri was weak. “N-nearly t-twenty.” The words stuck in his throat, finally falling out as a soft sob. He had betrayed the others like him, and if any harm to fell to them it would be on his head. 

For not doing better. For letting his guard down. For being as helpless as the foreign alphas thought he was. 

Gentle hands were at his face, caressing his cheeks and brushing his tears away. Another sort of rumbling surrounded him now. Deeper, sweeter. Yuuri relaxed into it, unable to fight the way it eased his racing heart and frantic thoughts. He had been crooned to before. His father used to do it when he was little and scared of a bad storm. Mari would croon to him as she used her scent to ease the pain of his heats and lull him into deep sleep. 

This was different. This wasn’t a familial alpha, this wasn’t something he wanted. And yet he couldn’t fight it. He melted into alpha Nikiforov’s grip as he cradled Yuuri to his chest. He began picking around the ties on Yuuri’s robed with careful movements. “Let’s wash that awful substance off of you, my little one. It can’t be good for you delicate skin, hm?” 

Yuuri didn’t reply. Between Nikiforov’s crooning and his strong dominate scent, Yuuri couldn’t find the energy to form words. He shivered as his robe fell open and the cool, damp air from the open door hit his bare skin. The timbre of the crooning changed to something darker, stronger, as Nikiforov took in his bare form. If there had been any questions about Yuuri’s dynamic left, they would certainly be answered now that the folds of his sex and his small cocklet were on display. 

Yuuri turned his face away from the alpha, trying to hide from his gaze, but it was no use. He held his breath, waiting for the violation of his body that he knew would come….instead the alpha rose and carried him to a small tub that was already steaming. Yuuri was lowered gently into the hot water, as though he were a precious doll of glass. 

Nikforov tilted Yuuri’s chin up so that he was looking into bright blue eyes, his smile was soft….frightening. “You belong to me now, Yuuri. Do you understand?” 

“Yes….” Yuuri’s throat was dry, his voice a small insubstantial thing. “Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!!!  
> Did you like the changes??!! Are you excited for more?  
> Are you mad that I stopped it so suddenly?  
> Well I'm sorry! I just was a good place. Hopefully the next chapter is finished soon! I have a lot of energy for this story at the moment! So I'm hopeful
> 
> Poor Mari, I really do feel bad. Please note that there isn't a character death warning, I promise she is....well, maybe not okay. But she's still around. 
> 
> Can't wait until next time!! 
> 
> Until then, if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The claiming of Yuuri Katsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The key phrase to remember for this chapter is, "Pheromones are a Hell of a Drug!"
> 
> There are few added tags, nothing major. Just things I either forgot to tag the first time or things that I realized would be needed now.

Chapter 3

 

Viktor sprang into the room just in time to see his Yuuri tumble out of the window. Before he could follow suit, however, Yuuri’s alpha sister was on him. It was almost too easy to dispose of her. The fact that she had never actually fought someone hand to hand was clear, though Viktor had to admire her fortitude. The way she gave it her all, held nothing back. All so her brother could get away. 

Too bad being admirable didn’t matter in a fight.

He was careful not to actually kill the woman, though he didn’t spare a second glance to her once she fell. He had other, more important matters to see to. 

He peered down onto the frozen garden below, not wanting to jump out and land on his precious. Luckily Yuuri was easy to spot, several yards away running towards a low stone fence. Viktor leaped out of the window with ease, landing near the tracks Yuuri had made when he fell into the bush. With a low growl, he took off after Yuuri into the night. 

Viktor grinned to himself as he ran, the cold wind biting at his face as his longer strides ate up the distance between them. The chase was thrilling! Hunting down one’s potential mate. Winning the right to claim! It was what alphas were made to do! Nothing had ever felt so right! Viktor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s small, struggling frame as a deep sense of satisfaction raced through his every nerve. 

In his arms Yuuri fought and hissed. Hissed! Something that betas simply did not do! A triumphant grin curved his lip as he brushed his nose against Yuuri’s ear. “Stop.” The command was soft and instantly followed, allowing Viktor to move Yuuri in a more comfortable position. He was still so tense after the struggle, his arms and legs stopped mid swing, Viktor pinched the back of his neck, pressing on the pressure point that had Yuuri relaxing his grip. 

Viktor laughed softly to himself as he turned them back towards the inn. No, his little Yuuri was definitely no beta. It was time to find out exactly how that worked. 

They made it to the baths with no more interruptions, other than his Yuuri asking after his sister. Really she was fine. If an alpha couldn’t bounce back form a small fight then she had no claim to the title. Viktor held no sympathy for her. She had simply come between him and his mate and she was going to face the consequences of that.

It didn’t take him long to reach the baths and once he was seated with Yuuri in his lap he found the source of the alerted scent easily. Some clear viscous liquid was coated over his neck, wrists, and probably over the delicate skin of his thighs as well. He growled, vision going red. Someone had forced his Yuuri to do this. To mask his scent. Keeping it from him! Viktor wanted so much to know what his full scent was that it was a true and powerful ache he could not shake. 

Then Yuuri whimpered in his arms, a tear rolled down his cheek even though his eyes were closed tight. Viktor had never meant to scare his little dove. Holding him closer Viktor crooned low and deep, instantly Yuuri relaxed. The strain in his face and body draining away. With delicate care Viktor removed Yuuri’s sodden robe, a small gasp escaping him when he fully took Yuuri in. He was gorgeous. A flawless beauty. Viktor pried his eyes away from the more tantalizing regions to give Yuuri’s body a quick inspection. After all, his Yuuri had fallen out of a window! He had a duty as Yuuri’s alpha to make sure he wasn’t injured. There were, to his dismay, the beginnings of bruises on his hip and shoulder from where he must have landed. Viktor would have to be careful with him from now on. 

He carried Yuuri over to the small bath he had drawn before going to retrieve his sleeping beauty, glad that his suspicion that something was being used to mask Yuuri’s scent was correct. He lowered Yuuri into the water as gently as he could, reaching up he brushed his thumb against the apple of Yuuri’s cheek. “You belong to be me now, Yuuri. Do you understand?”

Yuuri’s throat worked silently before he spoke, a sweet whispered “Yes, alpha.” That had Viktor’s heart soaring!

Humming a happy tune, Viktor took up one of the soft cloths and herbal scented soaps he had found in the closet near the baths. He worked them up to a gentle lather before taking one of Yuuri’s slender wrists in his hands to wash away the disgusting concoction that had been forced on him. 

The delicate skin of Yuuri’s scent glands were raised in obvious irritation from the gel. An angry, puffy red that had him releasing a small hiss of pain as Viktor smoothed the fragrant soap onto him as softly as he could. His grip on Yuuri’s wrist tightened before he could stop. He growled low, white hot anger blinding him for a moment. “Who gave you that horrid stuff, who told you to do this!” 

Yuuri whimpered softly at his tone, he was stretched back as far as the small cast iron bath would allow, shaking in fear at Viktor’s sudden anger. 

“There, there my love, I’m not angry at you.” Placing his hands under Yuuri’s arms he pulled him close, inspecting the scent glands on his neck before picking the cloth back up to wash them. Yuuri sobbed softly at the touch, the sound broke something within Viktor. He softened his voice, releasing a steady stream of pheromones meant to comfort his omega. “I know it hurts, love. It’ll be over soon. Just tell me who gave it to you.” 

It took Yuuri a moment to be able to speak, his poor throat probably hurt from the poison he had been forced to wear. “Minako sensei.” His voice was soft, barely audible. Viktor wished more than anything that Yuuri’s scent would recover quickly, it was impossible to know exactly how his omega was suffering without the aid of his full scent. All he could do was assure his love that any anger was not directed towards him.

He could never be mad at his little dove for doing what others had told him to. But a sharp, deadly hatred for those who had forced his Yuuri to harm himself coursed through his veins. This Minako sensei, and possibly the other elders of their town had done this! At least Viktor knew now what to look for. Tomorrow, while they were preparing for their departure, Viktor would send a few of his soldiers out looking for the other omegas. 

Forget just having a quick bit of fun with a pretty omega. If the elders in this village were actively hurting them Viktor owed it to the omegas, as a prime alpha, to take them somewhere safer. 

Yuuri shook in his arms as Viktor dabbed at the tender flesh on his neck, he began to croon once more to try and ease Yuuri’s pain, even if it wouldn’t be nearly as effective without him pressed to Viktor’s chest. Yuuri did relax though, Viktor smiled softly to himself as Yuuri fell back against the tall sides of the bath, his eyes closed as he tilted his head in submission to Viktor once more. He was so responsive! Melting into Viktor’s embrace, surrendering to his softest command. 

He was perfect. The perfect omega. He would be the perfect mate. 

The nasty gel was off of his neck now, though his skin was still worryingly puffy and red. He would try to soothe it soon, but he needed to get the rest off of his Yuuri. He took up Yuuri’s other arm, the gel was easier to wipe away as his hand had been in the water. Soon he was moving down to the scent glands on Yuuri’s thigh. They were just as raised as the others and Yuuri gave a shrill wail when Viktor touched him there. The thigh glands were often the most sensitive ones. Viktor’s crooning grew louder, there wasn’t anything else he could do right now to help. 

“Almost done, my love. Nearly done.” Viktor kept up a steady stream of gentle words, not sure how much his Yuuri was even hearing them. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain of living with that awful stuff on. What torture it must be for an omega to treated so harshly by their village. This was why they needed the temples! There needed to be somewhere safe for an omega to stay until they were properly mated. This horrid place was just proof that omegas needed to that protection, lest they end up at the mercy of those who would willfully harm them.

The sooner they were able to establish temples in Japan, the better. 

For a time after Yuuri was washed clean, Viktor simply admired him. He was still lax against the side of the tub, Viktor ran a hand through the black silk of Yuuri’s hair, relishing when Yuuri leaned into him. His cheeks were flushed from the heat of the water and the exhaustion of their short struggle, he blinked up at Viktor, his eyes large and glassy from Viktor’s pheromones easing of his pain.

“Let’s get you dry, little star, I don’t want you getting a cold now.” Viktor rose to grab a large fluffy towel. He paused in shaking it open, he couldn’t put Yuuri’s feet on the frozen stone of the floor! Instead he folded the towel over his shoulder before leaning down to help Yuuri stand. “Up we go!” He said cheerily as he raised Yuuri up. He stood, shivering and swaying on unsteady legs as Viktor patted down his upper body. Then Viktor lifted him from the bath to sit back down on the bench to dry Yuuri’s feet and legs properly. Viktor cupped on Yuuri’s feet in his hand, it were so small, delicate. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Like they were made for one another. 

Viktor pulled himself back from his wonder of Yuuri. It was still too cold to keep him there much longer. Tucking the towel around Yuuri’s small body Viktor cradled him to his chest and left the baths. The onsen was still silent, he’d had a moment of worry back when his fight with the other alpha first broke out. But if anyone was still awake they were steering clear of them, which was all the better. Most people knew better than to get in between an alpha when they were about to claim an omega. 

Most people didn’t have a death wish.

 

~~~

 

Nikiforov moved him like Yuuri was a small toy, he spoke to Yuuri as though he were a frightened child, and held Yuuri like he love him. Bathed him like Yuuri was something precious. Comforted him, reassured him that he was safe and that Nikiforov would take care of him. All as though he wasn’t the cause of Yuuri’s distress to begin with. That if he hadn’t attacked Mari, Yuuri wouldn’t have fallen out of the window and tried to flee. 

So long as Nikiforov was watching him, touching him, there was nothing that he could do to free himself. Every push of his hands against Nikiforov’s chest, every inch of distance between them was matched by strong hands pulling him close and a deep croon that drained the energy from his limbs. 

The soft shushing as a door slid closed woke Yuuri from his haze. His alpha’s scent was too strong, it did things to his head, took away his ability to reason. And it was suddenly all around him, hangin heavy in the air. He blinked around them from his perch on his alpha’s shoulder. He was in one of the guest rooms...his alpha’s room. He put Yuuri down on the soft futon, removing the damp towel and replacing it with a warm quilt that smelled far too much like Nikiforov. 

There should have been more fear, more worry that Yuuri was alone with a strange alpha that certainly didn’t have good intentions for him. And he was worried, he was scared, but it was….different than he thought it would be. He had feared being found, being injured by an alpha who only saw him as a toy, and then being tossed away. Broken. Forgotten. He had been, on some level, prepared for that. 

“Sit tight, love. I’ll be right back.” He rose smoothly, walking over to the window and sliding it open. From the inside of his dark woolen coat he took out a bright red handkerchief and filled it with powdery snow form the windowsill. He closed the window before kneeling next to Yuuri and pressing the cold cloth to the scent glands on his neck. 

“Aah, no!” Yuuri tried to push his hand away at the cold bit into his neck. His skin was already throbbing, several days of wearing the gel had left him sore enough. He just wanted Nikiforov to stop poking at him. 

“Shh, Yuuri, this will help.” He held the snow to Yuuri’s neck with one hand, the other ran through Yuuri’s hair soothingly. “Just a little while longer, then you’ll feel better.”

Yuuri shivered, every breath painful, until Nikiforov began to croon again, his scent getting heavier around Yuuri. Melting the pain away. It reached down deep into something inside Yuuri, some part that had never been stoked before. And that was the fear. The worry. That this alpha could hurt him….but he hadn’t. He did other things, things that clouded his mind, and took all of his pain away. Things that turned Yuuri’s bones and muscles to liquid and warmed his core.

“That’s it, my love, my darling omega. You’re doing so well for me.” He pulled back the cold cloth smiling at whatever it was he was seeing. He sat it to the side and began undressing. Yuuri watched in trepidation as Nikiforov bared himself to the chilly room, fear spiking in him when Nikiforov went to his trousers. Yuuri averted his eyes as he tossed them aside. But it was too late. A spike of fear raced through him at why the alpha would be getting undressed. 

He chuckled as Yuuri’s cheeks heated, the strong scent of Nikiforov’s arousal permeated the room. “There’s nothing to fear, my dear one. I’m just going to make you feel good.”

Yuuri shook his head, trying to push away from him, to scuttle back over the mat, but he was trapped in the blanket. “Please, Nikiforov sama.”

“Oh, my love, you don’t need to call me that. I’m your alpha now.” There was a clear purr to his voice as freed Yuuri from the tangle of the quilt and lifted him into his arms, pressing Yuuri’s face directly on the scent gland at his neck. He had no choice but to breath in the heavy pheromone laced scent of his alpha. “I’m Nikiforov sama to your village, and Viktor to my men. But for you, my dove, I am only alpha.”

Yuuri nodded into his alpha’s shoulder as his mind once again yielded to the strong cocoa and citrus scent. That made sense. Alpha. That’s what he was. Yuuri’s alpha. He smelled sweet, and he held Yuuri close. He would keep Yuuri safe. Yuuri gasped as VIktor’s hand roamed down his body, they were still chilly from the snow, yet somehow left a heated trail in their wake. “Alpha~” Yuuri whined softly at the fleeting touch. 

Viktor shushed him, a smile in his voice. “It’ll be alright dear. You’re such a good omega.” He groaned into Yuuri’s neck, on the side that was still numb from the snow. “Ah, your scent is already coming back! So good!” Viktor pulled Yuuri’s legs to straddle his waist. 

Yuuri let out a surprised gasp that quickly turned into moan as Viktor ground his erection into the folds of Yuuri’s sex. The pleasure of it took Yuuri by surprised, he clung to Viktor’s broad shoulders as slick began to drip out of his painfully empty cunt. The irritation of his abused scent glands completely forgotten as the need to be full of his alpha's warmth took hold with excruciating swiftness. “Alpha, please!” Yuuri whined, rocking against Viktor desperately.

Viktor growled low as the scent of Yuuri’s slick hit the air. His hands stilled in their exploration of Yuuri’s flesh to grab at his hips roughly and lifting him up, in one fluid motion Viktor brought him to down, impaling Yuuri on his waiting cock.

Yuuri screamed at the sudden fullness, his shriek muffled as Viktor pressed Yuuri’s face into his shoulder as he began to thrust into Yuuri, long and slow. Every thrust was bliss as Viktor’s cock hit everything sweet within him and his pheromones set every one of Yuuri’s nerves on fire. His initial wail of shock quickly turned into a litany of gasps and shuddering moans that couldn’t be held back. 

When Viktor began to nip at his neck Yuuri lost all control. He pulsed around Viktor’s cock, shuddering as his orgasm tore through him, barely aware that Viktor was cursing, pulling Yuuri down on his lap with harsh frantic movements. His thrusts were becoming shallow as the base of his cock grew, Yuuri only had a moment of fear before Viktor knotted him completely and Yuuri was shaking with release once again. 

For several breathless seconds Yuuri simply clung to VIktor, unsure of what had just happened. It had all been so sudden. He groaned at a new pain on his neck, dull as it was, it was persistent and new. Yuuri jerked, Viktor was lapping gently at one of his scent glands. The faint pain was already fading as warmth took its place, spreading out to cover his entire being. It unfolded within him, a presence, a force. Much like the command it coated his skin, seeped into his bone. He could feel it there, steady, unmoving. 

It was his alpha. It was his bond. 

Viktor wouldn’t use him, break him, and leave him. 

Viktor had made Yuuri his. Forever. 

With the clearing of their pheromones came clarity. Viktor was still seated inside him, locking them together for who knew how long, and Yuuri could feel him. In the back of his mind. A pressure that couldn’t be shaken. Would always be there. How did he let this happen? Worse, how could his body have betrayed him so completely? Drunk on Viktor’s pheromones, hypnotized by his touch, Yuuri had wanted it so badly! He had never felt that way, not even during a heat. 

He would have wept, but he didn’t have the strength. He had been told that bonding was draining. That omegas had to rest while alphas became invigorated, staying alert to watch over their new mates. But hearing something and experiencing it are often very different. Viktor held him close, rocking him gently as he crooned to help soothe Yuuri into sleep. 

“Rest, my love. I got you now.” He smoothed a hand through Yuuri’s hair, kissing him on the forehead as Yuuri’s eyes fell shut and his breath evened out into exhausted sleep. “Alpha will make sure nothing bad happens to you ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!!  
> This chapter was so quick! and also really small..More of a continuation of the last chapter. Short, but important!  
> and remember, a pheromone induced yes, is not a yes. 
> 
> I hadn't expected to really get into why Viktor was so angry with the scent blocking gel until next chapter, but thought it was a good place to add a little bit of background info, so we see a little of it now.  
> The temples that were fought against in Into the Deep are here again, only this time VIktor is a huge supporter of them. Of course, they don't exist in Japan, where omegas, at least in the smaller villages, are treated as equal citizens.  
> A lot of this will be covered more fully in the next chapter. I will simply say now, because I feel at least someone will mention it, that according to these alphas, there is a difference between mating with an omega, even against their will, and willfully harming an omega. As since alphas can usually control an omega with a few words and their scent, there is no need to actually harm one to mate one. And no, they don't take into account that there might be some emotional pain to deal with. 
> 
> (＞﹏＜) I wanna kick myself for not having at least SOMEONE call Viktor Viktor in front of Yuuri at least once!!! Calling him Nikiforov or (gasp) the alpha! was driving me crazy. I hate using epithets!! And it just felt wrong to call him Nikiforov so many times in a row. But we made it to the part where it could organically come up!!! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> traditional cast iron furo (the tall sided japanese bathtubs) have little wood burning braziers under them to keep the water hot....no one mentioned the fact that VIktor was standing in that hall for twenty minutes but the bath was still steamy, and I forgot to say it, but well...I am now lol
> 
> As always when I write I feel like there are so many things I want to say in the notes, then I forget most of them when I'm actually here posting. So if you're confused about something or want a little more detail just let me know.
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! I'm so happy to see so many of you that are excited for this version of the story. Really when writing Snow in Spring I was mad at myself for giving in and choosing to not make it ABO. So I'm very happy so many of you wanted this version too! Thank you for all your support and kind words! It means a lot to me and is exactly why this chapter happened so quickly. ♡( ◡‿◡ )
> 
> NEXT TIME!  
> The morning after  
> Viktor lays down some new rules for everyone


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!  
> There are added tags (Hopefully my last tags update) I thought originally that I would need to change the warnings BUT I don't think that's needed. As the parts I didn't see coming before aren't actually graphic soooo. Just please read the tags  
> In relation to the new tags I want to thank AnimeFanime for coming up with the idea, and for the lovely moodboard!!♡♡♡  
> (*^‿^*) 
> 
> Now! I hope you enjoy this update!! See you in the end notes!

Chapter 4

 

Yuuri had quickly fallen asleep in his arms. He had taken Viktor so much better than he had imagined. But then, his Yuuri was such a good omega. Calling to his alpha for release, submitting to Viktor completely. Every touch and command that Viktor had given him was followed promptly and without question. He was absolutely breathtaking in every way.

He held Yuuri close, relishing the warmth of their new bond. He could feel his Yuuri’s exhaustion, could feel his shock at being bonded and mated once his pulse had calmed down. Most importantly, he had felt the moment Yuuri realized they would be together forever and the acceptance of their bond just before he fell asleep. He could rest peacefully now, knowing that Viktor was watching over him. 

The shot of invigorating protective energy that alphas experienced after bonding was nothing that Viktor could have prepared for. He had never felt so alert before. Not even in all his battles, coated in blood and fighting for his life, was he so focused. Suddenly it wasn’t his life but Yuuri’s that mattered. In that moment he fully understood what it meant to be an alpha. The lengths he would go to to see that his mate was protected and safe. The intensity took him completely by surprise.

But most of all, he had not been prepared for the love that suffused him, filled him, all for the small omega in his arms. Love, like the brightest of lights that now shone on every dark corner of Viktor’s battered soul. Healing him of more than just the bleak reality of his life, turning him from a aimless disappointing path, into a magnificent dazzling future. Yuuri’s presence gave him new life. 

Maybe it was the elation of the new bond, the newness of the joy he now felt, but it was as though Viktor’s life had not really started until that night. Everything was new. He had never truly perceived colors until he beheld Yuuri’s rosy cheeks and his rich amber eyes. Yuuri’s scent was so alluring, so fragrant that perfumers would weep. Never able to capture his innocent perfection. And his skin. So soft, so warm. Even the finest silk was rough by comparison. He was a treasure. An omega like no other.

And he was Viktor’s now. A precious jewel for Viktor to cherish. He would thank Yakov later for sending him on this mission, one that he had come to loathe. One he would now praise for the rest of his life. 

When his knot finally went down he moved them to lay on the small mat, drawing the covers around them as he tucked Yuuri close to his chest. Sleeping had become a chore for Viktor. One that he often needed a little help reaching. Endless hours spent either with a bottle in hand, or a nameless body in his bed.

That was his life no longer. With Yuuri held safely in his arms Viktor was able to drift off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in many, many years. 

Several hours later, that was how he woke. To the sweet scent of his omega, the gentle rise and fall of his chest against Viktor’s as he slept soundly still. Pearly grey light drifted in from the window casting the room in an ethereal glow, Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri’s silken hair, admiring his beauty by the thin light. He leaned into Viktor’s light touch, the tiniest of purs rumbling from his chest. He was probably unaware of the whole exchange. His body simply running on instinct, knowing that he was safe with his alpha. 

Viktor’s love of him soared. Purring! His precious omega purred simply at his touch! Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri soft hair, hiding a small smirk as heat raced down his spine, recalling all the other noises he’s pulled from his Yuuri the night before. He groaned low as the memory of how sweetly Yuuri’s scent had spiked. Like peach trees heavy with ripened fruit and large blooms. Mouthwatering, tantalizing. And absolutely maddening.

After his quick claiming of the night before, as magical as it was, Viktor wanted to make sure that his Yuuri was taken care of. It was time to start showering his omega with proper affection.

Ignoring his own throbbing erection for the time being, Viktor burrowed under the blankets, caressing every delectable curve of Yuuri’s body as he went before settling between his luscious thighs. He still smelled of slick, and of Viktor’s seed. He gave a little lick to one of his scent glands, chuckling softly when Yuuri squirmed around him but did not wake. A few more swipes of his tongue over the delicate flesh and scent of fresh slick saturated the closed air around him. It was too much for Viktor to ignore. Too tempting to not lean up and take a taste. 

Moaning softly, Viktor lapped at the petal-like folds of Yuuri’s sex before dipping his tongue into Yuuri’s cunt to get to the source. He was divine, sweet nectar on Viktor’s tongue, pure and fragrant. Above him Yuuri gasped, his back arching off the mat. Growling in satisfaction, Viktor doubling his efforts. When Yuuri tried to roll away, overcome with pleasure, Viktor took him by the hips, placing Yuuri’s legs over one of his shoulders, holding him in place. 

It wasn’t long before Yuuri was sobbing above him, calling out to Viktor with desperate pleas to his alpha. Viktor dropped one of his hands from Yuuri’s leg to reach up and take his cocklet in hand, spreading slick over the smooth heated skin with his thumb. Above him Yuuri’s scream of pleasure was muffled as he pulsed around Viktor’s tongue. More slick poured from him, coating Viktor’s hand and dripping to the mat below. Viktor rose to his knees, taking his aching cock in his slick coated hand as he took in Yuuri in all his wrecked glory. It didn’t take long before he too was at his peak, spilling his seed on Yuuri’s stomach and thighs.

With a contented sigh Viktor fell back to the mat, pulling Yuuri into his arms. “Good morning, my sweet omega.” Two pink spots painted Yuuri’s cheeks and his breath was still coming fast. He blink at Viktor with large eyes, a wave of unease skittering across their bond. Viktor pulled him closer, “You were amazing, my love, absolutely perfect. There’s nothing to be ashamed about.” He assured, absently running a hand through the cooling mix of cum and slick on Yuuri’s stomach. 

Their mixed scents filled the air, and his Yuuri relaxed in his arms. Viktor smiled, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck, scenting him further. It was so much easier to take care of his Yuuri with the bond and having his full scent to inspect. He had watched Yuuri enough the day before to know that he didn’t speak overly much. He was shy and humble, good traits for any omega. But it sometimes made them hard to read. 

A knock at the door disrupted Viktor’s scenting frenzy. He huffed irritably, rising from the mat. “Sit tight my love, I’ll be right back.” Viktor picked up his trousers from the floor, stepping into them on his way to the door. Whoever thought it was a good idea to disturb him better have a very good reason!

“What.” He demanded, allowing his scent to release as he threw the door open.

Georgi stood on the other end, looking very much like he didn’t want to be there. When he caught Viktor’s scent he dropped his eyes to the floor in quick, apologetic submission. “I’m sorry to bother you, Viktor.” He said in a rush, his single note beta scent laced with regret, and just a little bit of fear. “But there seems to be some big commotion going on downstairs. Some of us on the other side of the inn were woken up by screaming this morning and now…”

Viktor sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair. “I think I know what this is about. Give me a minute.” He turned to close the door, then paused, his scent turning hard once more. “And Georgi, do you remember that alpha female from yesterday, long hair, grating voice.” Georgi nodded. “Make sure she doesn’t leave before I get down there.” He closed the door with a sharp snap, pressing his forehead to the thin wood as he took several calming breaths. 

It was time to start the day. Time to right some wrongs. 

From across the room Yuuri whimpered, the scent of his distress was bitter, leaving an acrid taste in the back of his throat. Viktor was at his side instantly, smoothing the hair away from his face and kissing away his fears. He quickly released calming, dominant pheromones to ease him. “There now, my dove, everything is fine. Remember, I’m not mad at you.” He cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands, giving him a tender smile. “Let’s go down and have some breakfast. I know you’re hungry.” Viktor smirked at the surprise on Yuuri’s face.

“H-how can you know?” Yuuri whispered, his voice was scratchy, and now that he knew to look for it Viktor also felt his thirst, and all the little aches from his tumble out of the window from the night before. 

“I’ll be able to tell when you need something, anything, my love. That’s what bonds are.” He tilted his head quizzically. “Has noone ever told you about bonds?” It wouldn’t surprise him. The further they got from the capital the more wild the towns became. The omegas in all the southern regions of Japan were little better than feral creatures, barely brought to reign by the alphas and betas around them. But they had been happy, healthy. As much as Viktor thought that they could do with a heavy guiding hand, there hadn’t been anything to indicate that they were in immediate danger. The temples would come with time, the omegas in each region sought out and taken to their new safe havens. In every other village he had been content to wait. 

This village though. With the omegas being forced to harm themselves at the behest of those who should protect them. No, it didn’t surprise him that Yuuri didn’t know the workings of what an alpha was supposed to be to their omega. It was just another reason why the omegas here needed Viktor to step up and take charge, they needed his protection now. This one time, he couldn’t wait. 

Yuuri shook his head slightly, eyes going wide. “Can you...do you?” 

Viktor chuckled softly, his Yuuri was truly adorable. His nervousness scuttled across the bond, Viktor pulled him close, rubbing soothing circles on Yuuri’s back to help him calm down. “I can feel your emotions, can sense you completely. But your thoughts are your own, my love.” He pulled away enough to lightly bop Yuuri’s forehead with the tip of his finger, causing him to blink. “Let’s get dressed, shall we?” 

Viktor rose to dig through his bag. He’d left Yuuri’s robe from the night before in the baths, but then it was wet and dirty and he couldn’t have made his Yuuri wear it again anyway. Instead he pulled out an extra set of clothes. They would be far too big for Yuuri’s slender frame, but they could make do for now. He would look for more suitable clothing for his Yuuri later. Though honestly, as lovely as kimono were they were no proper clothing for omegas. Viktor itched to get Yuuri into the soft, lightweight clothing that wouldn’t irritate an omega’s delicate skin. Lovely pastel silks and satin that were trimmed in lace in little jewels and pearls, all to compliment his Yuuri’s beauty. 

Viktor helped Yuuri dress, first by cleaning him off with some water he warmed up with the small brazier in the corner. Yuuri leaned against his shoulder as Viktor slid a pair of warm woolen stockings on his feet and up his slender legs. There wasn’t much he could about the size being off, other than roll the tops down and hope it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable. He had also needed to roll up the hem of the trouser so that Yuuri wouldn’t trip, and once he had punched some new holes into a spare belt he was fairly confident that Yuuri would be able to walk without trouble. 

“I apologize for the discomfort, Yuuri dear.” Viktor said as he tightened the belt, Yuuri had made a little displeased noise and Viktor could feel the itchiness of the foreign fabric against Yuuri’s skin. “We’ll get you some more suitable clothing today, my love.” Viktor slipped a snowy white shirt around Yuuri, doing up the buttons quickly. It hung down nearly to his knees and completely swallowed his hands. 

“I have clothes.” Yuuri’s voice was soft as he watched Viktor roll up the sleeve of the shirt with passive eyes. 

“Of course you do.” The kimono Yuuri had worn the day before was a far cry from the boring, drab, shapeless outfit he had first seen Yuuri in. His omega would dress better than that. Until Viktor was able to procure omega appropriate clothing, Yuuri was at least going to dress to reflect Viktor’s status as a high ranking officer of the Russian military. 

He had a feeling that would preclude anything in Yuuri’s personal wardrobe. 

Once Yuuri was seen to Viktor threw on his own clothing with only half a mind. He kept glancing over at his little omega where he sat, fidgeting with the over large cuffs of his borrowed shirt. Viktor had to admit that he enjoyed seeing Yuuri like this. He was so cute in Viktor’s much larger clothes. A part of him was excited that this was how others would find out about his claim. Yuuri in his clothes, clearly smelling of Viktor. 

He grinned broadly as a thought came to him. Before they left the room Viktor searched through his bag once again. Two years before, when this campaign had begun, Viktor’s hair had been long, flowing down nearly to his waist. He had quickly found himself deep in the fighting. No one skirmish giving him any real trouble. Until one samurai, an alpha as large as Viktor himself. They had spotted each other from across the field and quickly sought to out the fight. Viktor had walked away with several scars and only half of his silver braid….the samurai hadn’t walked away at all. 

From deep within the bag Viktor pulled out a thin strip of maroon velvet that had once held his own hair at bay. It had always been a favorite color of his, and would be dashing against the black of Yuuri’s hair. He combed Yuuri’s hair back and tied it up in a small tail, baring his graceful neck, and Viktor’s mark, for all to see. Wrapping a hand around Yuuri’s shoulder, Viktor led him downstairs. 

Georgi hadn’t exaggerated, the scene they walked into was near pandemonium. Scattered around the dining hall they had eaten in the day before were several of the village elders, the innkeeper, and Viktor’s jumpy, restless soldiers. It was a powder keg left near a fire, just waiting for a stray ember to ignite it into ruin. 

“Enough!” Viktor allowed his scent to release with the command, filling the room with his presence. Everyone, almost instantly, silenced and turned to him. At his side Yuuri shivered. Viktor pulled him closer, rubbing his back soothingly. With every one eye on them, Viktor walked through the room to the table he had set at the day before. He placed his back to the bescrolled wall, facing the crowd. Settling on one of the cushions he pulled Yuuri down to rest between his folded legs, his back against Viktor’s chest. All the while the silence held around them, not a breath, not whisper heard. “Now,” His voice was low, calm but strong as he spoke. “I think we have some business to attend to.”

Innkeeper Toshiya and the horrid alpha Minako came forward. Yuuri’s father kept shooting fearful looks to his son, his mouth working as though he would speak, but he held silent. Minako by comparison let her anger shine. She blazed with it. There was fire in her eyes. Her back straight and hands fisted in rage. Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s middle, meeting her eyes with an open smile. 

She stopped short, shaking from her anger. “How dare you!”

“Georgi,” Viktor called as he looked away from her, ignoring her words and her hideous presence. “Max, Anna, and Ivon please apprehend this...alpha” Viktor sneered, waving a hand towards Minako. His soldiers were quick to follow his orders, soon Minako was struggling between them, her fury back full force.

“What is the meaning of this? You have no right!”

“Oh but I do.” Venom dripped from Viktor’s voice, his calm a dangerously thin veil. “You see,” Viktor turned to the room at large, addressing his gathered soldiers more than the village folk. People who must have been privy to the horror’s Minako unleashed on their omegas. “This woman, this excuse for an alpha, distributed a substance to the omegas of this town. Some sort of poisonous gel that destroys scents and causes harm to the omegas scent glands.” He lifted one of Yuuri’s wrists with his free hand, exposing his scent gland to the room at large. The swelling had gone down but his skin was still red and shiny from the acrid substance.

Around the room his soldiers broke out in cries of anger, and whispers of worry for the omegas of this village. The ones Viktor had guarding Minako tightened their holds, fixing her with murderous looks. 

“We will conduct searches of this village today looking anyone with burns on their scent glands. If there’s someone you suspect could be an omega in hiding you are free to investigate it.”

“Sir!” A soldier with sandy blond hair and a crooked nose stepped forward with a solute. “I believe I may know of another omega who’s scent was masked. Permission to go investigate now?”

“Granted.” Viktor agreed readily, nodding to the soldier as he saluted once more. “Be sure to inform the rest of the troop if you see them.” He added, then resumed scanning the room after the soldier had left. This time focusing on the villagers who shifted under his gaze. 

“Now,” He turned back to Minako once every eye was back on him. “In regards to your crimes.”

“Crimes?” Minako struggled against Max and Ivon’s hold. “I have broken no laws!”

“You are under Russian rule now.” Viktor cut through his protests swiftly. “We have laws against the willful harm and endangerment of an omega!” His arm tightened around Yuuri who began to shake in his arms, he lowered his voice before continuing. “And you not only harmed one but nearly twenty omegas.”

“To protect them! To keep them from being molested by you fucking barbarians!” she growled out, teeth flashing as though she wished to attack. And perhaps she would have, if not for being held back. But she calmed after a moment, dropping her gaze to Yuuri. “Yuuri! Yuuri, sweetheart it’s going to be alright.”

Viktor growled, cutting her off sharply. “You will refrain from speaking to my omega.”

“Your omega!” She shrieked, off to the side Yuuri’s father gasped, looking back to his son, searching. “Yuuri doesn’t belong to anyone!”

“I have heard enough.” Viktor laced his voice with a command, released his scent like before. She stopped in her struggling. Toshiya lowered his eyes, and the rest of the room followed shortly. Really, the only alpha in this whole village worth the title was Yuuri’s sister. She had at least been able to put up a fight. “We have a very strict order of punishments for causing harm to an omega, for which the second offense is death.”

She stilled in their grip, panic in her eyes as his words hit home. “What about the first offense?”

Viktor pulled Yuuri close to him, releasing a steady stream of calming pheromones just for him. “For the crime of endangering the lives of and causing harm to your village’s omegas, your scent glands well be enucleated.” When he received nothing but a few whispers and odd looks from the villagers, his own soldiers nodding their approval of course, Viktor sighed, and tried again. “Your scent glands will be removed, and cauterized.” 

The calm of a moment before broke like thin glass. The villagers erupted around them. Rage, fear, shock. All mixing together, creating a nauseous miasma and a horrible ruckus. None louder than the now furiously struggling Minako. Even Yuuri became restless, a broken wail wracking his body as he hunched forward. Viktor deftly scooped him up and pressed Yuuri to his chest, holding his face close to Viktor’s neck and his steady and calming scent. “The sentence is to be carried out immediately,” He said to Georgi and the others, almost lazily. It was not the first such sentence he’d ever carried out in his career. 

It wasn’t likely to be the last. 

“Do it in the courtyard and use whatever you need from the kitchens, we’re pressed for time. Oh and do keep the noise down.” 

The four soldiers in charge of Minako nodded before dragging her, kicking and screaming, from the room. No one else followed, the soldiers uninterested in watching the proceedings. They had seen their share of enucleations, and Viktor had already given them their orders for the day. The Villagers on the other hand seemed to be in a state of shock now that the noise had died down. As though they could not believe that one of theirs would be so harshly punished.

Viktor turned his disdainful gaze to them now. “Things will be changing for you soon, I suggest you learn from her mistakes. Failure to uphold the laws, especially those that pertain to the care of omegas and children, are dealt with swiftly and severely.” 

The silence was heavy. The villagers shared several socked looks, or guilty shuffles. The elders that had been gathered filed out of the room on silent feet. With a look Viktor sent a few soldiers to trail after them. Whatever they were up to couldn’t be good. Hasetsu was far from the only village Viktor would need to report on, but it was perhaps the worst.

Toshiya stood off to the side, not having spoken since Minako’s sentence was carried out. Viktor sighed once more, he could understand that everything was changing so quickly for them, but obviously there had been word of their defeat, that they would now be under Russian rule. They should have been expecting this! Times were changing. Soon all the omegas in this country would be safe from negligence and the Japanese population could begin growing in new and fantastic ways. 

They couldn’t see it now. It was too new, too different. But give it five or so years and everyone would be singing a different tune. 

“Innkeeper Katsuki.” Viktor called. Yuuri’s father shuffled over, sending one sorrowful look to his son before meeting Viktor’s eyes. Viktor tightened his hold on Yuuri, meeting Toshiya’s gaze warningly. Didn’t these people understand their own natures? Didn't they know the way things worked?

An omega once mated belonged more to their alpha than they did their original family. A bond was unbreakable and went far deeper than any familial ties, no matter how close they had been before. Most families simply found it easier to step completely out of their omega children’s lives when they were handed over to the temples. Some, more influential families, held on long enough to assure prosperous marriages for their children that could strengthen relations with a prime or wealthy alpha. In the end, when an omega was bonded they became a part of their alpha, irreparable.

Yuuri was his. Plain and simple. Viktor was wealthy and strong. He had real power and influence among those who made and upheld the laws. Yuuri’s father should be proud, and relieved that his son had caught the eye of such an alpha. That he would be taken care of and would want for nothing in life.

Of course that wasn’t the case. These people seemed incapable of such simple reasoning. 

“Nikiforov sama?”

“Service will continue as usual, Katsuki san. And you will comply with all of my soldier's demands.” Viktor ignored the glare Toshiya sent his way. He would not indulge in any petty shows of dominance. All knew who had won here, and Viktor didn't want to have to show his strength against an opponent so much out of his prime…nor did he wish to fight with Yuuri’s father right in front of him. He had yet to stop shaking in Viktor’s arms. The last thing he wanted was to add more stress on his thin shoulders. 

But all Toshiya did was bow after a few tense moments, before backing away into the kitchen. Leaving them all in peace once more. The other villagers had either all fled back to their homes, or filed out into another area of the inn. Viktor didn't care which. He only had eyes for the trembling omega in his arms. 

He cradled Yuuri to his chest, turning him slightly to get a little more of Viktor's scent. Softly, so as not to be heard more than a few seats away, Viktor began to croon to him. The vibrations were light, nothing like the night before, but Yuuri relaxed in his grip all the same. His breaths came a little easier and the sorrow that raced through the bond was replaced by a different emotion. Something muzzier, warmer, calmer.

A youth that Viktor hadn't seen before brought him a tray from the kitchen, keeping their eyes down as they moved with jerky grace. Their beta scent was strong, fearful, and pure. There was nothing like the oddness that had surrounded Yuuri before. Viktor winced as the beta turned and disappeared back in the kitchen to keep serving the others. Until they left this awful village Viktor would be on edge. Sniffing every citizen to make sure no more hidden omegas were suffering. He was already exhausted just thinking about it. 

Viktor took up a small bowl of soup, pale tofu and little bits of seaweed floated in the clear brown broth. “Yuuri, love, you need to eat something. Here.” Yuuri blinked up at him, unshed tears in his large eyes. Gently Viktor ran his thumb over Yuuri's cheek. “You'll feel better once you've eaten, I promise.”

He held the bowl to Yuuri's lips and after a moment's pause he began to drink. Viktor smiled when Yuuri rose a small hand to wrap around the bowl, drinking deeper. Yuuri may not have been able to feel his hunger and thirst, but Viktor could. Viktor would be able to feel Yuuri's needs from now on. 

After a few minutes Yuuri pulled away from the bowl taking a few deep breaths, Viktor took the opportunity to take up some chopsticks, becoming aware that a few of the soldiers had sat down at the table and were looking on him and Yuuri with awe. Soft smiles on their faces, one alpha, Irene, even cooed happily as Yuuri reached for the bowl once more. “Try to eat a little of this.” Viktor said, turning his attention back to Yuuri and moving the bowl out of his immediate reach. He snagged a piece of tofu and held up, after a little more coaxing Yuuri took the bite, then another and another until he had finished all the bits floating in the broth. Viktor gave him the bowl to finish broth and set about eating some of the smoked fish and rice that was also on the tray. Comfortable enough to seek his own nourishment now that his omega was satisfied.

“You're so good with him.”

He glanced up at Irene, who was looking at Yuuri with a bit of sad longing. Irene, if he recalled correctly was one of the few alphas who had their own omega back in Russia. She was from a family with enough influence that she had been promised an omega from a young age. Though they were not yet bonded, the omega was hers still. 

“My Yuuri is a good omega,” Viktor said with a soft smile, “He's so easy to read and receptive to his alpha.” Viktor ran a hand over the fresh mark on Yuuri's neck. “What about your omega, do you hear from them?”

Irene's smile lost a little of its melancholy as she thought of her omega. “I received a letter from the temple just before we left the capital. He's doing fine, though nothing they can say will ease the pain of not being there for him. I'm ready to get back.”

“Here, here!” From beside her Herald spoke up, he too had a mate back home, though Viktor was pretty sure she was a beta. Being away from ones mate, no matter their dynamic, couldn't be easy.

“I think.” Irene said with another look to Yuuri. “That I'm going to go assist in the omega search. I just can't handle thinking about them in pain and in fear.” A few of the others agreed and rose to follow her as she left.

Viktor watched them go with pride, only coming back to his own when a throat cleared in front of him. One of the younger recruits, an alpha of maybe twenty years was before him, head held high and shoulders back. “If I may request so, sir. I wish to stay back when the ship leaves tomorrow. To guard the omegas and to keep the peace.” he said it all in a quick rush, Viktor couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

“I was already planning on leaving a contingent behind. You are more than welcome to stay with them soldier. I go forth in ease knowing that you will be here keeping watch.” The smile on the young alpha's face warmed his heart. “Now, go find the others searching the village and make yourself available to them. Go, now!” The soldier hopped to, giving Viktor a hasty salute before scurrying out of the room.

With a smile on his face Viktor finished up his breakfast, taking a few opportunities to feed Yuuri a bite or two of fish and rice, though he didn't seem to want much more than the soup. Instead Yuuri leaned into him, pressing his face into Viktor's chest. Though his trembling had stopped all energy seemed to have drained from his limbs. When Viktor was finished eating he lifted Yuuri into his arms and carried him from the room. If his little love was still tired Viktor wouldn't make him walk. Part of being a good alpha was to make sure that Yuuri never need expend himself so long as Viktor was there to do it for him.

Back in his room Viktor sat Yuuri on the futon, after a moment of thought he took up the end and pulled the mat to the small kotatsu in the corner. He brought the coals in the small brazier underneath the table up to glowing embers once more and tucked the blanket around Yuuri. “Are you comfortable, dear?” Viktor smoothed a few stray hairs back from Yuuri's face.

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, alpha.”

“Good,” He kissed the top of Yuuri's head before crossing the room to his bag and getting ready to step out for the morning. “I have some preparations to make. Just making sure we have enough food and water to make it back to Edo. I'll be back as soon as I can.” He paused for a moment to look out the small window. Down in the courtyard below the enucleation of the accused alpha had already gone underway. The soldiers he had set to the task were experts at keeping the noise down and the blood loss to a minimum. After all, the idea wasn't to kill them, simply mark them as the horrid blights on society that they were.

Even so, the pristine snow was now speckled with crimson. The bench they had used to serve as an operating table was soaked and would be in need a swift and thorough cleaning. Though Viktor doubted the stone would ever be completely white again. The alpha was still there, being seen to by several villagers who wrapped her wounds with strips of cloth. He shook his head as he slide the window closed, the paper panel kept not only the chill out, but would assure that Yuuri wouldn't catch a glance of the grisly scene while Viktor was gone.

As gruesome as it was, Viktor felt no remorse for the outcome. She would stand as a tribute to the new future. One where the citizens of Japan would treat their omegas with care and respect or face the consequences of their actions. Such perpetrators of the law were treated as outcasts in Russia. They roamed in desolation, and all who saw them knew of their horrid natures. 

Viktor stopped to give Yuuri one last kiss. He held Yuuri's face tenderly, rubbing the apple of his cheeks with soft even strokes. “I'll back soon, my love. Stay in the room, and don't look out the window.” He laced his words with a command and so was unsurprised when Yuuri's eyes clouded over and he nodded along. With one parting kiss, and a profession of his love, Viktor left the room and headed for the docks. Already eager to be back with his lovely omega in his arms. 

 

~~~

 

For a long while Yuuri laid in silence. 

Too many things passing through his mind at once, and yet, he felt oddly hollow. As though he were watching life through a fog. Like it was someone else’s family member who was being tortured below. Someone else’s sister hidden away in pain. Another omega that was now bonded and claimed by a cruel and foreign alpha, who’s life was now dictated by another’s whims. Who no longer had control over their body, their mind, or their life….It was easier to feel sorry for that other omega than for himself. Yuuri had folded like wet paper the night before. It hadn’t taken anything for Viktor to get him tell about the others, and the swiftness with which he’d been compelled to toss Minako to the wolves shamed him. 

As much as he wanted to pretend, it wasn’t someone else’s life. Someone else’s village. Someone else’s family. The need to rush down the stairs and see them. To find Mari and makes sure she still breathed. To see Minako, to tell her how sorry he was, though no words could ever make it right. The longing to bury himself in his mother’s embrace, to stand behind his father’s stout back and feel protected like he once would have was a physical ache. Hurting all the more because he couldn’t. 

How many steps could he take towards the door before his feet simply stopped?

How close to the window could he get before being overcome, frozen to the spot?

There was a part of him, a small rebellious spark, that wanted to try. A little ember of bravery wanted to find the limits, test the boundaries of this new and unfair prison. 

The other, larger part, simply wanted to fall asleep and hoped to wake in his own bed to find that this whole ordeal had never happened. That the soldiers were simply phantoms of a nightmare. That Russia was nothing but a story told on a stormy night to give children a joyful scare. 

Neither parts won out in the end. Yuuri laid there, staring at the wooden beams of the ceilings as he shifted on the mat, uncomfortable in the odd and over-sized clothes. They smelled like him. The whole room did, the futon especially. But the clothes were worst of all though. He would have taken them off but the idea of having no protective layers over him was no better. So he pulled the collar down, taking deep breaths of the air that held even a whisper less of alpha scent, and tried to ignore the way the fabric of Viktor’s clothes rubbed unpleasantly against his skin. 

Face the world as an omega claimed had been worse that had imagined. The looks of horror when his father and Minako had seen him hurt more than he could say. But the was the look of sorrow, that moment when they had given up, accepted that Yuuri wasn’t theirs anymore that tore at him heart and soul. 

Then the soldiers. How they had leered at him, saw him as nothing more than Viktor’s little omega toy. It was all he could do to eat quickly and then try to hide from their gazes. It was only the beginning of what his life would be from that moment on. Waiting in his gilded and cushioned cage for Viktor to return, dress him how wanted and parade him around like a prized mare as everyone fauned and complimented him on his omega. 

He had lost sense of the passing of time. He could not see the sun or feel the wind. Time flowed only with each breath he took, each beat of his heart. He didn’t know how long he laid there before the door slid open once more; only that his eyes were dry and sore from staring at nothing for so long. He rolled his head to the side, expecting to see his new and unwanted alpha inter the room. Instead it was a much smaller form with light brown hair and large worried eyes. He didn’t know if it was relief at seeing a friendly face, or fear that Yuuko had put herself in harm’s way to come see him, but whatever it was his chest hurt at the sight of her. 

He made to sit up but she was already rushing across the room and kneeling beside him, lift him into her arms as she said his name softly on repeat. “You shouldn’t be here, Yuuko. What if….” What if another alpha took her away like Viktor had done to him. 

The smile she gave him held a bitter edge, more of grimace, really. She pointed to her neck, the collar of her kimono was down, he hadn’t noticed it at first. “The only thing these brutes seem to respect is another alpha’s claim. So long as they can see Takeshi’s mark they leave me alone.” 

Yuuri bit his lip, turning from Yuuko to look back at the ceiling. That was something, at the very least. Though there were more unmated omegas in their village than not. And not all who chose to mate with someone bonded. Bonds were meant to be a sign of trust, a symbol of love between two people. Yuuri had never even seen Yuuko’s bond mark before. They were not things to be flaunted before the whole village. Yuuri’s fingers twitched, itching to touch the mark on his own neck….but touching it would make it realer somehow. An acknowledgment of the permanent claim Viktor placed on him. Make real the truth, that no matter the time or distance, Viktor would always be there with in. Inside his mind. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was like this?” Even to his own ears his voice was hollow. 

“Yuuri?”

“Remember when we were kids? You used to chase Takeshi around claiming that you were going to use an alpha command on him.”

“Yuuri…” Her voice was soft, sorrowful, as smoothed back Yuuri’s hair. He never took his eyes away from the ceiling. 

“We didn’t think they were real, just stories Minako used to tell us about the old days, before we all lived as equals…but they are real, Yuuko.” Yuuri swallowed dryly. “He said not to leave the room, and I know I can’t, I know I can’t get up and look out the window either. And he’s there, Yuuko, in the back of my mind. Not even in my thoughts can I escape him…”

Yuuri’s voice faded away, but it was sometime before Yuuko spoke, as though she were was selecting her words very carefully. “It isn’t...Takeshi has never…” Instead of finishing her statement, which Yuuri knew already; She and Takeshi had been together since they were children, he had nothing but respect for her. And more than a little fear of having to face her wrath should he upset her. She hadn’t told him how oppressing bonds were, because for her it wasn’t. She moved instead to lay down next to him, wrapping her arms around Yuuri and holding him close. 

“What about the others?” He asked after several moments in which he simply sought comfort from her, so close, yet unattainable

“We tried to get some out.” She said softly, absently stroking a hand down his back. “Takeshi ran out as soon as he saw you this morning...He took Minako’s cart and rounded up a few people before the soldiers began their search. But,”

“How many?”

“Maybe five,” She shrugged, jostling Yuuri in the process. “Maybe more, I wasn’t there. I’ve been helping your mother today.”

“Mari!” He should have asked about her from the start! How could he have let it slip his mind, what sort of awful brother was her?

“She’s fine, Yuuri, she’s just worried about you.” Yuuko soothed, her grip on him tightened. 

“But Minako isn’t fine….the other omegas won’t be fine. And that’s all my fault.” 

Yuuko pushed Yuuri back to look him full in the eyes, her mouth set in a hard line he knew well. “None of this is your fault, Yuuri, and no one blames you. Do you understand me? You will not blame yourself!”

A thousand different arguments came to Yuuri’s mind, and each one he dismissed. There was no disagreeing with Yuuko when she was set in her ways. So he nodded, and said he wouldn’t blame himself. All the while he knew that this could have been avoided if he had done a better job at staying small and uninteresting. If he had ran just a little faster, if he fought harder. 

But he kept that to himself as he hugged Yuuko close. She didn’t give him false hope, and she didn’t tell him everything would fine. They knew better. But for a time she was there, lending him her warmth and strength. 

Eventually her calming scent lulled him to sleep, and into dreams of a safer time. 

 

~~~

 

Of all the villages on their trip down the eastern side of the country, Hasetsu was one of the smallest. Though it held a certain quaint beauty, the steeply tilted roofs blanketed in snow, the cherry trees covered in frozen pink blooms. And all through the village steam from the many hot springs curled in the frosty air. When he had been given the task to sailing south, another troop sent up north and yet two more sent to Kyo to sail the western banks, Viktor had been looking forward to seeing some of the attractions that spring would bring. A few more sunny days and warm winds before heading back to Russia. 

Yet as he made his way through the streets towards the dock, the beauty of this frozen land truly struck him. Every ice frosted tree, eave, and statue glittered in the weak sunlight. Here and there a red painted wooden bridge or totem lent a pop of vibrant color to an otherwise alabaster world. 

It hadn’t taken him long to locate the dwelling of the dreadful alpha from that morning. She was some sort of art master as well as a village elder, a young alpha drawing water from a well had been able to point the way for him, seemingly oblivious of his elder’s crimes. 

In all the other stops that they’d made, all the other villages that they visited, Viktor hadn’t taken more than what his soldiers needed. He allowed them their tokens, of course. Their little souvenirs from the land they fought so hard to win. But nothing had ever stood out to him. What would Viktor do with a kimono? The idea of him traipsing around in a robe of painted silk was laughable. It was no proper clothing for an alpha no matter how lovely. Nor did any of the little trinkets of this nation appeal to him. Other than the daishou he had taken from a fallen samurai, Viktor needed no curio to remember his long, tiresome, time there. 

Then he had found Yuuri. While no bauble would ever hold his own interest, Viktor wanted to make sure that Yuuri didn’t want for anything. So he had done something that in the years of their tour, in the months of their slow circuit down south, he had never done before. Viktor was searching the village for more than what he needed.

As it turned out the little dance studio was a rich vein of silks, jewels, and opulent fans. He couldn’t carry it all by himself, but now that he knew where to look it would be easy enough to send someone from the ship to pick up the rest of his find. He was particularly happy to discover the pink feather tipped fans that Yuuri had danced with in there, tucking them securely under his arm to take back himself. 

The flat above the studio was less forthcoming. The small room was no place for an alpha of any ranking, not to mention the obvious lack of a mate anywhere. It was no wonder she had been such a horrid tormentor of the village omegas. 

There hadn’t been much in the flat to worry about, perhaps more bottles of alcohol than he had been expecting, but he had no need to take any with him. He had all the vodka and wine he needed back on the ship, preferring the libations of his homeland to the weaker Japanese fair. And though his Yuuri seemed to have a fondness for it Viktor would not bring any onboard for him. Excessive drinking was not good for an omega’s health…maybe Viktor would get him some nice teas instead. Or whatever passed for nice in this little village. He would make sure to get better things for his Yuuri when they made it back to the capital. 

So it was that, arms laden with silks and feathers, Viktor boarded his vessel and entered in his quarters. The room was large by ship standards, a bed with a feather mattress was built into the wall under a full length window. There was a small table and chair bolted to the floor as well. He had spent over two years making this little room a home. Heavy velvet drapes of a deep red hung from the window and from valences on the wooden walls. He had a richly patterned rug over the roughened planks and damask pillows covered the bed. He hadn’t expected to find an omega to claim on this trip, but suddenly he was very proud to have a dwelling that any omega would find comforting. 

Viktor deposited his bundle of kimono and fans onto the bed. He would need to scent everything thoroughly before bringing Yuuri onboard the next morning. He didn’t want other scents around to confuse and upset his fragile mate. With so many changes in such a short time he was bound to distressed. Viktor didn’t want anything to make it worse. 

He picked up an obi of pale sky blue and set about rubbing his wrist over the delicate fabric, coating it in his scent. He smiled softly to himself as he began to hum a happy tune, because there, in his heart, at the back of his every thought, was Yuuri. Safe and sound in the room where Viktor had left him, a steady warm presence that would always be there when he needed it most. 

Already this room seemed brighter, more like a home. The walls that had began to close in, threatening to suffocate him in his sleep, were now wide and open. Ready to be filled with all the love he had for his Yuuri. He just needed to acquire a few more things, then he would be ready to bring his omega in and sail home with him. And they could start making a proper life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!!!  
> This took a little longer than I wanted. I had a vacation to go on!! We had planned it months ago! It just happened to fall on a week when I had got a jolt of inspiration!! So It took me a while to get back into the swing of things. But I'm back now!! YAY!! 
> 
> This chapter was particularly hard because I wanted to make sure it was different than Snow in Spring. I know it is, very very much so, but I really didn't want to keep repeating the same themes. So I hope you enjoyed the little peaks into society here.  
> I still expect that the next chapter will be the last, It will just probably be rather long. 
> 
> Daishou are a set of Katana, one big and one small. I imagine he took them off of the Samurai who cut his hair off. 
> 
> Bescrolled is not a word, according to google and everything else. But it is now!! So says me! Bescrolled: adorned with a scroll. 
> 
> *: ･ﾟThis Part is Going to be Graphic*: ･ﾟ
> 
> Enucleation, in actual medical terms, is the removal of an eye. (Have known seven people who have had to have an eye removed) When AF suggested that the scent glands of offending alpha be removed I searched for something to call it. Looking up what the removal of scent glands from ferrets is called thinking I would just use that.....it's just called descenting, which is disappointing.  
> It occurred to me that I could probably deconstruct the word 'enucleation' and go from there, but the word has nothing to do with eyes and everything to do with just the removal of a 'kernel' from something.  
> I tell you think not to gross you out, but to say that if any other writers need a word for the removal of scent glands you can use enucleation, as it fits perfectly! 
> 
> *: ･ﾟGRAPHIC TALK OVER!!!*: ･ﾟ
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support of this story!!! I'm LOVING everyone's comparisons and theories and commentary!!! You're all the best! (≧◡≦) ♡ 
> 
> NEXT TIME  
> We find out what happened to the omegas who couldn't get away.  
> Yuuri has to say goodbye  
> And Viktor is the happiest alpha alive
> 
> Until next time!! ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!

Chapter five

 

Viktor returned with the setting sun. Walking in on Yuuri and Yuuko, still in each other’s arms asleep. Yuuri had feared his wrath. He had yelled when Minako so much had looked at him, had challenged his father for simply being in the same room. When Yuuri woke to Viktor looming over them his heart had stopped. How could he protected Yuuko when he couldn’t protect himself? 

He hadn’t expected the warmth that flowed through the bond, the way that Viktor’s eyes sparkled at he looked down on them. Yuuri’s emotions might have been an open book thanks to their bond, but the wave of excitement that bubbled from Viktor took him completely by surprise. 

Before Yuuri’s imagination could conjure any unpleasant scenarios, Viktor was ushering them up from the mat. Taking a short moment to do up the collar buttons on Yuuri’s shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles before he was walking them downstairs to the kitchens. He left them with one of the inn workers with orders that they were to be fed, and that Yuuri was to be kept with his family until he got back. He gave Yuuri a similar command, though different enough. “Stay with your family, and don’t leave the kitchens.”

It may have been a different room, but it was the same prison as before. 

Then he was gone. Sweeping from the onsen in a flurry of dark wool and feathery silver hair. 

“Yuuri.” Hiro, the young beta worker who had served them that morning came up to him. Fidgeting and restless. As though he wasn’t sure how to act around Yuuri now. Where just a few days before they had shared laughter while cleaning the floors after dinner...The easiness was now gone. For Hiro, at least, Yuuri hoped it returned. “Your family is in the back, I...I’ll take you to them.”

Yuuri nodded and followed Hiro into the back. He didn’t need to be led, but Viktor’s orders were exact. Yuuri would be watched over when he was gone, now a lifelong friend was leading through his childhood home. 

There was a gasp when he was marched into the kitchen before he was being pulling into a warm embrace. His mother’s scent was fresh, single noted like all betas. It had always been a point of comfort for him. A source of strength. He had always been able to come to her with any woe. Knowing that she would be there when he fell to pull him back up, dust him off, and send him back into the world stronger than he was before. 

He had planned to be strong. He had been able to hold himself together when it was just him and Yuuko, he could keep it together for his family. Yet as his mother’s arms wrapped around him his resolve crumbed like the battered and brittle thing that it was. 

There was too much. Too many days and years ahead of them that would now never pass. So many questions and experiences he would have share with her. Wisdom for her to pass onto him. So much joy replaced by their bitter reality.

There was a commotion around them, but Yuuri didn’t care. He couldn’t see it past his tears that he could not longer hold back, nor could he hear anything above the pounding of his own heart as it broke within him. He came aware, sometime after, when his tears had stopped. They had moved to one of the small rooms that served as both kitchen and dining room to their family and the workers. 

Still part the kitchens, he reminded himself as his skin prickled unpleasantly. He hadn’t disobeyed his alpha. He was still being good. 

Yuuri shivered violently, his thoughts catching up to him. As disgusted as he was with himself for falling so completely under an alpha’s control. He was mostly relieved that he had been able to convince himself that he wasn’t going against his alpha. 

He was not ready to see what might happen to him if he disobeyed. 

He and his mother were alone in the small room, other than a shadow that shifted at the door. His father’s scent was strong as he stood guard over them. As much as this was what Yuuri had wanted, no matter how far it went to calming his nerves. It wasn’t nearly the eraser of all his woes that he had wanted it to be. Their presence wouldn’t protect him from Viktor when he returned. 

“Where’s Mari?” His throat hurt horribly, his eyes were so swollen he could barely open them as he lay against his mother’s chest. 

“She’s fine, baby. She’s resting.” Hiroko soothed, rocking him gently like she had when was much younger. 

“I want to see her….and Minako.” 

She was silent for so long Yuuri feared she wouldn’t agree. There wasn’t much he could do if she did. He doubted he could make it very far on his own even if he could have left the kitchens. She did agree inthe end, helping Yuuri to stand she took most of his weight on her shorter frame, and lead him from their small dining room and into storage room next to it. 

Still part of the kitchens. It’s still part of the kitchens. The litany played through his mind, the prickling of his skin increasing and fading as the message took hold. 

All the crates and barrels had been moved to a corner, the rest of the floor was taken up by two futons. Minako in one, Mari in the other. Both were heavily bandaged and terribly still but for the gentle rise of their chests. Yuuri made his way to them on shaky legs. Mari cracked an eye open as he approached. A bandage covered her temple and down over her left eye. She had dark bruises on her jaw and cheeks. She sat up when he came into the room, wincing and moving far too slow. He fell into her arms, trying not jostle her too much.

And though her breath caught in discomfort at the movement, her arms enfolded him in a hug just as tight and strong as always. 

The first words out of her mouth were an apology. How sorry she was that she hadn’t protected him. That still she was powerless to help him. He just let her speak as he soaked in her presence, letting her scent shroud him. 

“It isn’t your fault,” He said softly, brushing his wrist against her in a bit to calm her. “Thank you, oneesan, for protecting me.” She stilled in his arms for a moment before she was shaking in his arms. He couldn’t take away what happened. He couldn’t heal her wounds or put everything back to rights. But he could make sure that when he was gone Mari knew how much he loved and appreciated her. She hadn’t let him down, she had been fearless and strong. All for him. 

No matter what, he would always be grateful for how hard she had fought. 

There was movement from the mat beside them, Yuuri took a deep breath and looked down. Minako’s skin was pale and drawn, like a thin fabric stretched over sharp bone. A thin sheen of sweat coated her fragile skin. Like Mari she was covered in bandages, but hers were larger, thicker. One covering her whole neck and another around each wrist. What little of her skin that was visible around the bandages was red and swollen. The veins around her wounds were raised, dark blue roots clawing across her jaw and chin, twining around her arms. 

Never before had she ever look so frail. The fire that had burned within her since before he could remember was nothing but banked embers now. With time, he knew, it would return. Nothing could ever keep Minako down. 

He had to hope. He be had believe. 

It was so terribly hard….worse than her injuries, worse even than her weakened state. Was that….if he hadn’t been looking right at her, she might as well have not been there. 

She smelled of….nothing. Nothing. There was no fear, no sorrow. Nothing to tell that she was hurt and in need. 

There was no warmth, no love. And at that moment he realized it had always been there before. Ever present. A little something extra that let him know just how much she loved him. Only in its absence had he known it for what it was. 

He unwrapped himself from Mari to crawl across the short distance to lay at Minako’s side. He feared even to touch her, reluctant to do anything that could cause her more pain. 

Though her eyes were pinched and her breathing unsteady, she managed to smile at him, lifting a hand to brush against his cheek. “Hey there, kiddo.”

He choked back a sob, teetering on the brink of hysterics. Her voice was weak, but her spirit still strong, and as always she was trying to comfort Yuuri. Fresh tears rolls freely down my cheeks, though he managed to keep his breathing under control. “I’m so sorry, oba.”

“No.” Weak though her voice was it turned stern, the hand that had been stroking his cheek turned to hold him. Strong and severe. “It’s my fault. I thought the gel would work. I should have never had you try it. I should have sent you all north when we first heard they were coming.” Her eyes flashed bright as she spoke, bright and terrible. 

Then she was coughing. Rolling away from Yuuri to clutch weakly at her chest. In just the blink of an eye the spark had died back down. She took a few shallow breaths, her eyes fluttering shut. She needed more rest. She had expended too much energy on that show of strength. 

Yuuri began running his wrist over her. First over her arm, then across her shoulders to her top of her chest. Lending her his scent, and what little strength he had to spare. “I love you, oba.” 

She hummed in her sleep, though he wasn’t sure if she’d even heard him. Without her scent he didn’t know if her rest was actually peaceful. He had to believe it was, as the lines on her face softened and her jaw unclenched. Behind him Mari had also settled back down, her one eye closed and her breathing even. “I love you as well.” He said softly, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the cheek before rising and leaving them be. 

They needed their rest. There wasn’t anything he could do for them, even if he could stay there all night. 

Back in the small family kitchen Hiro approached him with a tray, shifting nervously before Yuuri accepted it. Hiro was worried of facing Viktor’s wrath if he came back and found out that Yuuri hadn’t eaten…which he would be able to tell immediately. So there was no reason to put it off. He sat at the table and ate as much as he could, though the food was tasteless and sat heavily in his stomach. 

Hiroko returned at some point, one moment he was alone with his half eaten bowl of udon the next she was at his side. He spent the last of his time downstairs in her arms, listening to the beat of her heart and the hushed din of the dining halls beyond those walls. 

When the doorway darkened again he knew it wasn’t his father, he didn’t even have to look. Viktor called his name, the words sending little electric currents under his skin. Yuuri squeezed his mother once more before going to him, allowing Viktor to wrap him in his arms and lead him away. 

They didn’t head up to the room like he thought they would. Instead Viktor brought him into one of the one of the bathing rooms. Viktor had to help Yuuri out of the strange clothing. The relief of having the itchy fabric and Viktor’s overwhelming scent no longer touching his skin was short lived as Yuuri found himself being lifted into the same iron tub as the night before. He handed Yuuri a soft cloth and a small cake of floral soap, before sitting down on a nearby stool with a soft sigh. 

“Sorry for running off so quickly before, my love. But I simply had the best idea about housing the other omegas.” He said cheerily, undoing the buttons on his own shirt. Humming softly he drew a bucket of steaming water from a nearby tap to begin washing himself. 

Yuuri splashed around in the bath as he tried to settle comfortably, taking up the soap and cloth with hesitation. It was wrong for one to bathe in the tubs. Traditionally one would wash off as Viktor was before soaking in either a tub or the springs. Though the large iron sides did afford him some privacy. Even Viktor couldn’t see much of him as he tried to wash the day away. 

He squeezed the cloth between his hands, suds scented with honeysuckle and rose streamed over his fingers and into the water. Viktor didn’t say anymore as he bathed, only smiling in satisfaction. Yuuri didn’t want to know...but he couldn’t go on without answers. “Where are they?” He asked softly. 

Viktor was leaning over one of the floor drains, tipping a bucket of water over his head to rinse out his hair. He sat the bucket down and gave Yuuri a large, heart shaped smile. Joy flowed through their bond, startling in its intensity. “They’re here, my love. In the onsen.” 

The cloth slipped from Yuuri’s grip, hitting the water with a splash that echoed in the silence around them. “Here?”

“Of course,” Viktor knelt down beside the tub, taking up the cake of soap he began working it into Yuuri’s hair. “Where better? They need to be somewhere safe and secure. Somewhere that they can feel at home.” 

The tenderness with which Viktor massaged his scalp had him lulling his head back, relaxing into Viktor’s touch before he could stop himself. Viktor’s delight mixed with Yuuri’s relief. It would be better, of course, that the omegas were left alone. Free as they had been. But if things had to change. If they must be gathered together and held separate from their loved ones and their lives. Yuuri was glad that they would be here, with his family. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind, holding him close as Viktor nuzzled into his neck, purring in content. “I’m so glad you approve, my dove. They’ll be happy here. Playing in the hot springs together under the watchful eye of trusted betas. Eagerly awaiting the day they will be matched with an alpha.”

Yuuri heart suddenly twisted in his chest. As hopeful as he was that the omegas would be safe in the onsen, away from the soldiers and anyone else who might come a long and wish to take them, claim them, and use them. The truth was, there was no safe haven left for them. Not under the heavy hand of the Russians. Even with Viktor gone it was clear that those he led believed in the rightness of what they were doing. The onsen was to become nothing more than a holding cell where the omegas would be corralled until an alpha came to claim them.

Yuuri hadn’t realized that the overflowing joy that had been racing through their bond had ceased. Not until a strong hand was turning him to face Viktor and his icy blue eyes. There was no hostility in him though. His head was tilted at a quizzical angle, one eyebrow slightly raised. Yuuri was surprised how much it matched what he now felt between them. Viktor wasn’t angry, he was curious. “You don’t think this is a good idea?” 

Yuuri took a moment to compose his thoughts, not wishing to spark any fresh ire. “I just think...everyone would be happier to live as we were. With everyone being treated the same…”

Viktor’s expression softened, though he said nothing as he guided Yuuri to lean back to rinse the soap from his hair and then helped Yuuri from the tub once more. Yuuri figured that was it, when the warm towel was wrapped around him. Viktor was finished talking, he wouldn’t get a response, he would be led back upstairs where Viktor would mate him again and then he would be made to rest. 

But Viktor led him into the hot springs instead. He took Yuuri’s towel and tossed it haphazardly over a nearby bench, then he scooped Yuuri up in his arms and lowered them both into the steaming water. It was far more comfortable than he would have liked to admit, being held against Viktor’s chest in the soothing water. Even Viktor’s scent was starting to comfort him on its own. So often had it been used now to even out his breathing and fog him thoughts, that just being so close to the source had him drowsy and pliant.

Yuuri was drozing when Viktor spoke again, lulled by the rhythmic motion of Viktor’s hand against his bare back. “I know it’s hard to understand now, when you can’t see the bigger picture. But this way is for the best, my love.” Everything about him was sturdy, sure. His heartbeat, his scent, the emotions that flowed to Yuuri on the bond. “Nothing is as equal as it appears. That’s how life is, that’s how the dynamics work.”

Yuuri shook his head. That wasn’t true at all. At least not for Hasetsu. “I’m…” Yuuri’s throat constricted, he took a deep breath and tried again. “I was to take over being the dance master…” He wouldn’t say Minako’s name, but the quick flash of anger that flitted over the bond was enough to let him know that Viktor understood. “Even though I’m an omega, I would have ran the studio, lived above it. All on my own.” Just like every alpha, beta, or omega master before him had. 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, nuzzling into his soft damp hair. “Things are rarely as simple as they seem, my dove. Do you know how we left the omegas in the other villages?”

The sudden change in topic took Yuuri a bit by surprise, but he shook his head, willing to see where it was doing. What other choice did he really have?

“We left them the exact same as we found them. In the other villages omegas were kept in their homes, we hardly even saw them. The temples will come, sooner rather than later. It’s the first step to true advancement, making sure that the omegas are somewhere safe allows the alphas and betas expand society without having to worry about their safety.”

“But in every other village we let them be. Hasetsu is the only place I felt the omegas needed the protection sooner. Your elders, that Minako, had other options to keep you safe. No matter how well they treated you and the others before, what they did shows they have no respect for your safety. Only greed.”

That couldn’t...it wasn’t like that? 

“Sometimes,” Viktor said softly, rubbing gentle circles into Yuuri’s back as his scent turned soft and heady with pheromones. “It takes a direct threat before an alpha will show their true colors.”

He wanted to refute Viktor’s words and reasoning. Say that no one had ever treated Yuuri badly in his life. That his status as an omega had never made him less in anyone’s eyes. 

Right?

Viktor cradled his neck carefully, brushing lightly against his unmarked gland. It stung still, the memory of the first application. The exact way that it had burned when it came into contact with his scent glands ripped through him with sudden clarity. Viktor’s scent surrounded him, reaching down deep into Yuuri’s senses and quelling his unease. He cooed into Yuuri’s ear. Apologizing for making him upset, telling him that he was safe and loved. 

Despite himself. Despite wanting to push Viktor away and find some space to breathe. His words, his scent, his touch, had Yuuri melting like before. But instead of waking passion within him, Yuuri’s eyes grew heavy. He couldn’t fight the comfort of Viktor’s arms in that moment. How his scent mixed with the familiar smells of the onsen giving him a false sense of rightness.

Then softly, Viktor began to hum. 

It was an odd tune, like nothing Yuuri had ever heard before. The notes flowed smoothly one into the other. A purely primal part of Yuuri was happy that his alpha held him against his strong chest, that he cared enough about Yuuri to comfort and protect him. He was too tired, too overwhelmed by seeing Mari and Minako hurt and weakened, that he didn’t even try to fight it as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

He awoke in the early hours of the morning. Dry and warm. Wrapped in another one of Viktor’s shirts, with said alpha cocooned around him on the small mattress. Yuuri wiggled around, trying to free even an arm from under Viktor’s bulk. But he was bundled too tightly to do more than jostle Viktor, waking him up in the process. Viktor yawned, stretching out like a giant bear. In one fluid movement he scooped Yuuri close to his chest and up until they were sitting upright, Yuuri on his lap. Without opening his eyes Viktor reached over the side of the futon and was soon pressing a small ceramic cup into Yuuri’s hands. 

He blinked at the cup for several seconds before realizing that he was, in fact, rather thirsty. The water was chilled, like the room beyond Viktor’s embrace, he took small sips of it while Viktor slowly woke. Yuuri lowered the cup with a soft sigh and instantly Viktor was taking it from him again. “Feeling better?” His voice was hoarse, after placing a tender kiss to Yuuri’s temple he finished the water for himself. 

Yuuri nodded. Evidently bonds meant never going thirsty for more than a heartbeat. Viktor got up, tucking the covers around Yuuri to help him stay warm. Beyond the realization that this was it, the last moments he would ever spend in his home, there wasn’t much that Yuuri could focus on.

Around him Viktor bustled around the room, humming a tune that like that night before Yuuri couldn’t place. This one though was light, jaunty even. A dissonant backdrop to Yuuri’s slow, but inevitable break. 

Viktor’s pheromones were potent that morning, fogging the room in his joy. Surrounding Yuuri so completely that his own fears and panic were pleasantly suffocated beneath them. It all left him oddly calm. Some part of him knew he should rage. Fight to stay. Show just how angry he was at being pulled away from his home. Or at the very least weep for his family, that he would never see them again. That they too were being hurt and torn apart like him. 

Instead he watched through the fog of false calm as Viktor shaved, dressed, and laid out a sunflower yellow kimono and bright red obi for Yuuri. As it turned out Viktor was actually quite skilled at wrapping a kimono. He had Yuuri dressed and ready to face the day in no time. Again he combed Yuuri’s hair back with gentle care. Securing it with the bright ribbon from the day before and a little ivory comb carved in the shape of a leaping doe. 

He left the room, nothing in hand, inexplicably detached. Viktor hadn’t allowed him back into his own room since claiming him. He had gushed about all the nice things that he’d gotten for Yuuri, and all the luxuries that were still to come. And so, with Viktor’s hand low on his back, Yuuri turned towards the stairs and away from the room that had been his for the last twenty three years. 

The lobby and dining hall were a flurry the likes of which he had never seen before. It seemed every beta in town was there, rushing to and fro, arms laden with clothes, food, blankets and pillows. Several of them stopped and bowed respectfully when they saw Viktor enter the room, hardly sparing Yuuri a backwards glance. Yuuri swallowed back a lump that tried to form in his throat….that was it. They had let him go. They were more afraid of Viktor than they were concerned for him and his wellbeing. He wasn’t part of their village any longer. 

Viktor guided him to the same table they had been seated at the day before, and again Hiro came to deliver their food. All he could really manage to eat was the soup again. Anything more substantial heighten too heavily in his stomach and left him feel queasy. Something, he realized with a little shock, Viktor could feel as well. He rubbed Yuuri’s stomach softly, crooning low once more as he ate his own breakfast and assured Yuuri that once things settled he would feel better. 

Yuuri didn’t believe him. 

Around the room villagers and soldiers alike sat at the small tables, eating silently or gathered in small groups of discussion. Like the people in the hall most of those around the room were village betas. Not a single alpha that wasn’t a soldier was present. For the most part the betas were listening to the soldiers as they spoke, nodding and sometimes writing down what was being said, though rarely adding anything to the conversation themselves. 

“What are they all doing?” 

He hadn’t expected to be heard, then behind him Viktor gave a hearty laugh, hugging Yuuri close. “They’re getting this onsen ready to be a temple. Instructing the betas on how to run the place. What will be expected of them, what they need to do so that the omegas are safe and healthy.”

“But...my family runs the onsen.” Was Viktor making them leave? Where would they go? What would they do without the inn that had been in their family for so very long?

“Shhh, calm down, love. Your family isn’t going anywhere.” Viktor pulled him in closer, rubbing his back to soothe him. “But your mother is the only beta, she can’t take care of the omegas all on her own, and your father might be mated but your sister isn’t, she couldn’t possibly help. No, your family isn’t going to lose their home, Yuuri, I’m going to make sure they have everything they’ve ever wanted and more. Soon money will come in from the capital. There will be renovations, and more than enough to pay the betas for their work as well as keep everyone fed and clothed.” 

Yuuri took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart and mind. After everything in the last few days this was the thing that set him off? Not being claimed against his will? Not being whisked away from all he knew and loved? All of which had left an aching, echoey place in his chest. But it was his family being pushed from their home that sent him into a panic!

Histeria tried to bubble up in his chest, but he managed to keep it down. People were already turning to watch them. Or, more likely, to watch the prime alpha keep his omega under control. Like the day before Yuuri decided that the best course of action was to hide. So, heedless of his fine clothing, Yuuri turned to bury himself in Viktor’s chest. Blocking out the dining hall altogether. 

When Viktor was finished eating, instead of picking Yuuri up and carrying him from the room like the day before, he helped Yuuri to his feet and back through to the hall. His grip on Yuuri’s waist was tighter though. As though he feared that Yuuri might collapse or panic without his presence. 

Out in the hall Yuuri noticed the commotions further into the onsen. Voices raised in anger that was quickly stifled, a door slammed further down the hall bringing a gust of pheromone laden air that had Yuuri’s hackles raising. Without thinking he broke away from Viktor’s grasp and raced down the hall, following the scent like a hound. He tossed the door open and was soon consumed by a flurry of silk and messy hair. 

“Yuuri!” Minami hit him with such force that Yuuri’s breath was knocked away. Not that he cared, as he returned Minami’s crushing embrace. 

Minami trembled in his arms, his scent was still somewhat hampered by the gel but there was enough leaking through that Yuuri got a hint of orange blossoms and cherries. Very distressed orange blossoms and cherries. Yuuri rocked him slightly back and forth, trying his best to calm him with soft assurances that everything would be fine. 

It wouldn’t. Yuuri knew it. Minami had to know it too. But seeing his friend, a former student and one of the cheeriest people he’d ever met so frightened made Yuuri brave. It only on the surface. 

“What is going on here?” Viktor’s anger was far more potent than Minami’s fear, quickly filling the room around them. Yuuri pulled Minami back, placing himself between the two of them. If Viktor was going to lose control of his alpha side he would need to go through Yuuri before he got to Minami. 

But it wasn’t Minami that he turned his ire on. Yuuri hadn’t noticed the beta before, not until he was cowering away from Viktor. “He isn’t cooperating, sir. He refuses to get into the baths.” The beta was one of the soldiers, now clothed simply in one of the onsen robes, clearly stationed there by Viktor. Not a villager who would respect Minami’s privacy or use his name. 

Yuuri held him all the tighter. 

He looked up when Viktor placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, regarding him and Minami with a soft placating smile. “Yuuri, my love. Take your friend into the baths and help him bathe. I need to have a conversation with the betas.”

Yuuri nodded and quickly pulled Minami from the room, for once not even concerned with the rippling of the command and how swiftly he obeyed. In that moment all he wanted was to get Minami out of that room. 

In the baths there were other betas, some he knew, that were likewise helping omegas bathe and don pale robes. Mostly white, though some were clad in buttery yellows or petal pinks. It was so strange to see them with their heads bowed, movements subdued. 

“Yuuri?” Minami said when they finally stopped near a washing station, his voice scratchy and his cheeks red. 

Yuuri rubbed his arms, trying soothe him, hoping that the right words would come to assure him that things would be well. Instead he barely managed to keep his voice steady as he said, “I need you to wash off now, Minami-kun.” 

He was proud when Minami squared his shoulders and nodding began to untie his robes. Yuuri hurried to help him. There was mud on the hem of his Yukata, a tear on one arm and his cuffs were frayed. Only then did the rest of his rumpled appearance really register. Minami’s hair was long and silken, usually falling down to his mid back in a well manicured wave. Now it was wild around his face. There were scratches on his cheeks and hands as well. Yuuri took one in his own, rubbing the damaged skin softly. “What happened to you.”

At that Minami smiled. A real, proud, joyous smile. “I was with Takeshi yesterday, when they started looking for us. I was helping him sneak people off.” 

Yuuri’s heart dropped to his feet, “Did they catch you? What did they do to Takeshi?”

“No, no. Yuuri, they didn’t catch them! Well, they almost did.” Minami regarded his own hands dejectedly. “They were almost on us, I guess they must have stolen some horses...I did the only I could think of to keep the others safe….I fell out of the cart and into their path.”

“Minami!” Yuuri grabbed his arms, fighting the urge to shake him. “You could have killed yourself.”

He shook his, but didn’t dispute it. “I had to, to make sure they got away.”

Yuuri wanted to be upset. The thought of Minami broken on the road, being trampled by mistake was too painful to even fathom. But he knew that if it had been him, he would have done the same. He enfolded Minami in another hug. “I’m proud of you, Minami-kun. But you have to keep yourself safe now. You have to be strong for the others...since I can’t.”

He pulled away from Minami, quickly clearing his throat and averting his gaze. He didn’t want to go down that path, not now. Not with Minami. Instead he gestured to the tap and soap. The command still fizzed under his skin, he needed to do what he’d been sent to do. Luckily Minami understood, giving Yuuri a tight nod as his robe dropped to the floor and he began to wash off. 

“How many...how many did Takeshi get away?” Yuuri asked as Minami began pulling the tangles from his hair with a wooden comb. 

He gave Yuuri a lopsided smile, “Not as many as we wanted, five now that I’m not with them.”

Yuuri nodded, it had meant a lot to Yuuko and the others that they get unmated omegas out of the village, but he couldn’t help but think it was a futile effort. Where could they really go that the Russian soldier’s wouldn’t eventually follow and find them? Viktor said it was the way things were gong to be for every village from now on. In the end there was nowhere to hide. 

He took up a washcloth and helped Minami by washing his back. By the time his hair was shiny and free of dirt and tangles, and all of the scent blocker and had been scrubbed off, a beta brought Minami a pale blue yukata to change into. When he was dressed Yuuri took him by the hand and led him back out of the baths. He didn’t know what else to do…

Back in the other room a mixed group of betas were standing around Viktor, though the one from before was now missing. When they entered everyone turned to them. The betas went from demure chastisement to overly cheery expressions. Viktor rushed to them smiling brightly. Clearly trying to mask any lingering anger he’d been directing at the others. But it was still there, simmering just under the forced cheer. Yuuri held on tighter to Minami’s hand.

“There you are, love. I see your friend is nice clean now. Good.” He glared back at the betas. “I do not think there will be anymore troubles in the future.” The betas all shook their heads. Soldiers and villages alike now wore the work clothes that Yuuri and his family usually wore...he hadn’t even been aware they had so many in storage. 

“It’s time to say goodbye to your friend, my dear. We have a schedule to keep.” Viktor placed a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head then moved to door, giving them a little more privacy for their final farewell. 

Yuuri hugged Minami close, told him to be strong. “You too, Yuuri-kun.” Minami said, squeezing him once more. He then stood up straight, squared his thin shoulders and marched from the room and straight to the back of the onsen where the other omegas were. 

They met no other disasters on their way to the gate, all the soldiers who would be leaving with them were long since boarded, and those who would stay were now well into taking over the onsen. He had not expected to see any of his family, having been allowed to say his farewells to them the night before. So he was a little surprised to find four figures standing by the gate when they approached. 

Mari and their father stood tall and proud, though Mair still wore the eye patch, she didn’t lean on anyone or anything for support. Yuuko was there with her arms around Hiroko, both sported red eyes and a rather disheveled air. Yuuri couldn’t remember exactly what was spoken when they stopped, only that he had managed to hold himself together, that his last moments with his family weren’t spent in tears. He couldn’t ask about Minako, but Yuuko said she was being well, that she sent her love. Out of everything, Yuuri could at least remember that. 

Then they were moving once more. Yuuri could hardly focus on the trek through the frozen the streets, his mind kept wandering. Unbidden he would realize again and again all that he was leaving behind. It wasn’t until he was surrounded by the warmth of Viktor’s coat and being lifted from the ground that he noticed he had slowed his steps, that he was shaking. They were too close to the docks now, he could see the masts of the ships and the call of the workers echoed out to them from the docks. 

Viktor held him close, speaking softly about getting Yuuri warm soon. Worry danced across the bond from Viktor, though Yuuri couldn’t really focus on it. His vision swam around the edges, his chest growing tighter the closer the got to the ship. A door closed, instantly cutting off all the sounds from the ship and docks, and suddenly Yuuri was surrounded by nothing but Viktor. His scent was so strong it was like drowning. No breath was free of his cloying pheromones. He struggled to get down, to get to the door. He had to get away.

He couldn’t breathe!

There was a sharp pinch at the nape of his neck, lips on him temple and soft words he couldn’t quite make out before the world faded to black all around him. 

 

~~~

 

Viktor had rarely been so proud of himself as he was when he assigned the Katsuki’s onsen as the omega temple. Yuuri felt safe there, and when he walked in on the other omega and his Yuuri napping so soundly he had just known, this was the place. Somewhere omegas chose to go to for comfort on their own. They would be happy there. 

The Katsuki’s would lose the patronage of the locals, but what they gained from taking care of the omegas would be more rewarding by a thousand fold. The capital would send them supplies now, teams to rework the inn into dorms and even bring over staff to help the Katsuki’s keep the omegas fed and protected. 

For the most part the Katsuki’s had been relieved to receive the omegas. Enfolding them in their care quickly and efficiently. There were few things as satisfying as watching a plan unfold as expected. 

There was the small mishap with the young omega that morning. His refusal to bath and cooperate with the betas was not unexpected. They should have known from the start that the small yet firey omega they’d needed to run down would be resistant to them. It was up to the betas to take charge, things should have never gotten so out of control. 

After a few strong words with the betas he was sure things would hold up until more experienced workers could be sent over. Betas might not have the same presence as an alpha, their commands would have no effect on one another nor even phase an alpha. But they could still keep omegas in line. The beta who had been put in charge of the omega that morning should have demanded the omega get in the baths, instead of allowing the poor thing to get worked up in the first place. 

No matter now, his Yuuri had seen to it and now they were on their way. Just a quick trip to the capital and then on to Russia. 

Leaving the onsen had gone better than he had expected, but the closer they’d gotten to the docks the more Yuuri’s condition deteriorated. He was cold and unfocused, his jumbled emotions flitted wildly through the bond until Viktor had no choice but to pick him up and try to keep him warm and calm as they boarded the ship. He had wanted nothing more than to close them up safe in his room, but as soon as the door shut behind them Yuuri had panicked. Desperate, Viktor had been forced to scruff him to keep him calm. 

He sighed in relief as Yuuri fell asleep in his arms. Viktor wasn’t a fool, he knew things would be rough for Yuuri for some time. But he was also prepared. The room was properly scented, with a heavy velvet drape he could pull over the door to assure no scent or sound would escape through. He tucked Yuuri into the bed, making sure to securely wrap the sheet around him. To keep not only the cold at bay, but to assure that Yuuri wouldn’t roll out of the bed and onto the floor in a fit. 

Then, after thoroughly scenting a scarf, Viktor tucked it around Yuuri’s nose and mouth, making sure he still had room to breathe. He had taken note of Yuuri’s heated skin over the last few days, his deepening scent and they way he calmed under Viktor’s touch. 

If Viktor was right, Yuuri would have something far more important to keep his attention on very, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! I'm so sorry for the wait! So many things happened during the writing of this chapter, like me getting sick....But I'm all better now and ready to go!
> 
> I'm not super happy with this chapter, it was all stuff that needed to be established, but I had such a hard time finding the flow for it. I know almost exactly what will happen after, but sometimes you hit little road bumps along the way. 
> 
> Oba means aunt, and I just wanted Yuuri to call Minako something special. I am honestly sorry for Mari and Minako...I had not expected to feel so bad about that when I set out LOL
> 
> Thank you guys so so so so so much for your support, the amount of love this story is getting is amazing! You guys fuel me to keep going! I can't thank you enough. 
> 
> So, NEXT TIME.   
> Can you guess what's coming?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wasn’t right. 
> 
> Something….bad had happened. 
> 
> Images swirled and swooped through his memory and all Yuuri could do was hope that he was mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!
> 
> Hello my Lovies! 10 billion apologies for how late this is!!! I can't remember if I mentioned that I might have to suddenly move to a different state a bit ago and well....I ended up having to suddenly move to a different state. (Aslo I had to work on a secret santa project that is luckily all finished!)  
> (≧◡≦) 
> 
> And now I'm all settled! 
> 
> You may have realized that there is now SEVEN chapters for this story! I decided to cut this one short (almost 5k...short for me lol) so that you can have something. 
> 
> More talking in the end notes!   
> I hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter six

 

Wherever he was, it was far too hot!

Thrashing did little to free his arms the thick cocoon of blankets, and what appeared to be random strips of cloth that surrounded. After a few more fitful tries he managed to lean far enough to one side to slip an arm and out and begin to untangle himself. 

Throwing off all the odd bits of fabric Yuuri blinked around the room. He was alone. That was the first thing noticed, though the scent of an alpha...his alpha, was everywhere. The walls were draped in a thick red fabric that felt like fur when Yuuri ran his fingers over it. He was on some sort of futon, though it was raised from the floor and far too soft. And blinding light filled the small room through a rather large window, it hurt Yuuri’s eyes terribly. Worst of all was that now that he was out of the thick covers he realized it was freezing! 

He shivered violently as he looked around the strewn bedding. There were plenty of pillows and blankets for what he needed, what his very instinct was yelling at him to do. He had to construct something to hide away in, somewhere that would be safe and dark. And most importantly, warm. 

It was the only thing he could focus on. Every other thought faded away into the burning haze that began to take over his rational mind.

He set about sorting through the bedding, the heaps of pillows and thick silky blankets the likes of which he’d never seen before. Working as quickly as he could he began weaving the sides of his nest, tall and thick. Alpha might not be there now but he would return and Yuuri wanted to be tucked away by the time he did. There were enough sheets for him to twist into a fine basket, and the thicker blankets made for a perfect cover to drape over the top of his nest once he had all the fluffy pillows situated how he wanted. 

Once it was complete Yuuri curled up into his nest, hidden from the sun, his scent filling the space to over power any of his alpha’s scent. It would have been a relief, if the first pangs of his heat hadn’t begun to hit almost as soon as he was settled. Yuuri hugged his knees to his chest, and tried to breathe through the pain and panic. 

As even with his mind foggy with heat, and getting cloudier by the second, he knew that something wasn’t right. The timing was off….way off. His heat shouldn’t have started for several weeks yet. 

Something was very wrong with him.

 

~~~

 

Patience was key. 

Viktor had to be patient as he walked the ship, handing out orders and double, triple, and then quadruple checking that everything was set for their trip to the capital. It should take just a few days, a week at most, and Viktor didn’t plan on being up and about during most of that time. He needed to make sure everyone had their orders, and that they knew not to disturb him in his cabin. 

The sun was just starting to slip past its zenith as he headed for his room. It had maybe been two, two and half hours since Viktor had tucked Yuuri into his bed. Yuuri had fallen asleep after being scruffed which should assure that he’d stay asleep for a while, making sure he was rested up. And with any luck Viktor would be coming back at a heat stricken omega. 

He knew how to handle that at least. An omega running on pure instinct couldn’t worry or fret over trifles like moving away from home or being in a new environment. It would not only be good for Yuuri’s mental health to be free of these stressors, but it would give Viktor the opportunity to properly show him how good of an alpha he was. 

Assuming his plan had worked. 

It had been something that he’d gotten from his father. How to induce a heat. Newly bonded omegas were already susceptible to hormonal fluctuations as their systems were forced to accommodate their new mates. If an alpha worked quickly they could then induce a heat by continuously exposing the omega to their own pheromones and scent. It was most often used for those seeking pups right away, but was a fantastic start to any bond as it served to let the omega know they were wanted and would be always be cared for. 

He wasn’t disappointed when he opened the door to his cabin and the thick, sweet scent of an omega in heat greeted him. As swiftly as he could, without causing too much noise, Viktor shut and locked the door behind him, pulling the thick drape over to make sure no scents or sounds leaked in. Or out for that matter. 

Yuuri was no longer tucked into bed like Viktor had left him. Instead a large basket like nest now dominated the bed, a thick damask blanket stretched over the top like a little lid. He couldn’t imagine a better scenario than walking in to find his Yuuri wrapped up like the most precious of gifts. 

And all for him. 

Viktor made his way to the bed, undressing as he went. The room could stand to be a touch warmer, omegas were susceptible to catching a chill during heats, losing the ability to regulate their body’s temperature on its own. Pulling the curtains over the window would help as well as light one of the small braziers he had squirreled away. Though he wondered at its ability to completely rid the air of the damp chill that was a constant on ships in winter. He would be happy for all the help he could get, but he didn’t worry too much about it. What sort of alpha would he be if he wasn’t able to keep his omega properly warm on his own? 

While he was out on the deck, Viktor had largely ignored the more base emotions as the shifted over the bond. Yuuri was safe and sleeping when he had left, and there wasn’t anything he could get into or any way for someone to get him without the key only Viktor held. His Yuuri was warm and content and Viktor was able to push those emotions from the forefront of his mind as he gave out orders to his crew. Safe in the knowledge that if Yuuri’s emotions spiked he would be alerted, but otherwise he need not worry about it. 

Now though Viktor let himself feel Yuuri. His emotions were a jumble once more, but instead of the hazy wrongness from before it was all things Viktor assumed an omega in heat would feel. Lonely, scared, hurt at what Viktor had to assume was having fallen into heat alone in a foreign room. All things he had expected. All things he knew how to remedy. 

Viktor almost pulled the top sheet away to reveal his Yuuri to room, his hand stopped short of just grabbing the thick silk though. Some omegas were light sensitive when in heat, and Yuuri was hiding...After a quick turn around the room where Viktor turned down the oil lanterns, made sure the fire in the brazier was banked, warm but not glowing, and double checked that the drape was secure over the window, he went back to finally lift the cover off of his Yuuri’s little nest. 

To start he pulled the covers back just enough to crawl in, he’d already taken off all of his clothing, barely registering the cool air as Yuuri’s heat heavy scent hit him in full. It was mouth watering, tantalizing. By far the most arousing thing he’d ever come across. Which was saying something. It was hard to improve on the perfection that was Yuuri’s normal scent. It was a good thing Viktor had made arrangements to be locked in this room for a week. He would be no use to anyone other than Yuuri, not after getting drunk on this scent. 

The bottom of the bed shook, but Yuuri didn’t come out of his nest. Though a low whine sounded from within. “Yuuri, love. You have to come out for me to take care of you.” Another whine met his words, but still no Yuuri appeared. Slowly he peeled the covers back until large brown eyes met his own, fever bright and glassy from whatever haze was already taking over. “Come here, love. Let me hold you.”

The command was soft, so as to not overwhelm his little love but enough to get him moving. Soon Yuuri was crawling out of his little cave, blinking in the relative brightness of the now dimmed room. Yuuri shivered in the cool air, his clothes already discarded….probably woven into the nest to make sure it held his scent. He fixed Viktor with his hazy, pained eyes, “Alpha?” His voice was a soft questioning whine that Viktor couldn’t help but take pity on. 

He hooked his hands under Yuuri’s arms and lifted him into his lap. Crooning softly Viktor began massaging Yuuri’s tense back and limbs, slowly easing the tremors wracking his small from. 

“Hurts.” Yuuri cried, clutching Viktor’s chest and shoulders as he settled on his lap.

“Shhh, I know, baby. Alpha’s going to make it all better.” 

If Viktor had thought Yuuri behaved beautifully on the night of his claiming it was nothing compared to his heat. He snuggled up to Viktor, kissing and nuzzling into his neck, scenting Viktor with his wrists and the side of his slick covered thighs that he wrapped around Viktor’s waste. 

In no time at all he was lost in Yuuri’s fevered touches and the sweetness of his mouth as he took Yuuri once more, sinking into his blissful heat with a euphoric growl. The way they moved together, so in sync, so much passion, was beyond perfection. Yuuri arched into the touch of Viktor’s fingers on his spine, crying out in pleasure when Viktor gripped the pressure point at the back of his neck that had him going nearly limp with pleasure as he submitted all control over to Viktor. Absolutely everything about him was magnificent. 

It wasn’t long before they were both panting with release, Viktor securely knotted inside Yuuri, keeping him full and satisfied. Viktor slid further into the nest Yuuri had made, wrapping a blanket around them, tucking it snuggly around Yuuri to keep his heated limbs from getting too chilled. In no time, and with little complaint from jostling his over sensitive mate, Viktor had Yuuri settled, comfortably draped over his chest, and Yuuri drifted off to sleep with his nose pressed into Viktor’s neck as his gentle rolling purr filled the room around them. 

“That’s my beautiful mate, my wonderful omega.” Viktor crooned into his ear. Determined that even in sleep Yuuri would know how much he was loved and needed. He slept a few silken strand of hair from Yuuri’s brow, his touch light and reverent. “I’m going to take such good care of you, you’ll never question that we belong together again.” Viktor assured him with a kiss to his forehead. 

Distance from his family would also do the trick. Once Yuuri had learned to rely on Viktor things would go smoother. And a heat would do nothing but quicken those feelings. 

Viktor had a purpose for this week. Not just getting closer to his love, not even the hope that, if they were lucky, they would soon have a pup they could both love. No, this week was going to demonstrate to Yuuri that his alpha was the best. That he was loved and would always be taken care of. 

Every need, every desire that Yuuri had during that week Viktor saw to instantly. Every time he woke, wet and wanting, Viktor was there to sate his heat. Making sure to wring pleasured moans that soon turned into delirious screams from his love. The velvet draped walls would serve to keep most of the passion just between the two of them, though Viktor hardly cared if other’s heard. Let them know what it was to be a real alpha, able to bring your omega such ecstasy that they couldn’t hold it back. 

When a round of heat passed Viktor warmed water, scented it with rose oil and herbs that would ease pain and calm the mind, and gently washed Yuuri clean. He melted under Viktor’s ministration as he rubbed the soft cloth over his heated skin, massaging and scenting Yuuri’s weakened limbs until he was putty in Viktor’s hands. 

Cleaned, dried, and tucked back into the protective walls of their nest, Viktor could then bring food and drink for his Yuuri. It wasn’t the fair he wanted by any means. Dreams of presenting Yuuri with rich treats, butter drenched rolls that were so soft and warm they melted in your mouth. Thick stews that would keep Yuuri warm and give him the nourishment he needed without being too heavy for his stomach during such a stressful time. Fresh milk and fruits would also have been a blessing, nourishing and delicious fair that his Yuuri may have never tried before, having grown up is such a tiny little village on the outskirts of Japan. By all means a backward country on its own. He just knew that Yuuri would love it all. 

As it stood Viktor just had rice, weak tea, and enough miso powder to make soup. His precious Yuuri never complained, accepting each morsel and sip with a little sigh and a happy purr. But Viktor wanted more for him. He wanted the world for his love. Yuuri deserved everything. Something he made sure to tell Yuuri every chance he got. 

 

The week was nearly over, Yuuri’s heat would abate soon, just in time for them to dock in the capital. He would try to wrap up there as quickly as he could and have them back on the ship within another week. With any luck that would see them in Russia before the end of the month. Much like he had planned he hadn’t left the room for long that week. Only opening the door once to demand more water for coal for the brazier whenever it was needed. He was tucked into the nest with Yuuri snuggled into his chest. It was quickly becoming his favorite position and place in the whole world.

“Mmm, Alpha.” Yuuri cooed softly from where he was wrapped around Viktor, his eyes fluttered open from whatever dream he’d been having. 

Viktor smoothed a hand down his back, crooning to help settle Yuuri. He hadn’t been able to string many words together through the week. Often omegas lost most of their verbal abilities in a heat, which was why they needed their bonded alpha there to take care of them. Even if he couldn’t articulate his needs, Viktor was able to tell which utterance of ‘Alpha’ meant he was hungry, which was a plea for relief, or the need to rest. Now all he felt was contentment through their bond as Yuuri snuggled further into his neck. 

“Alpha loves you very much.” He whispered into Yuuri’s soft black hair. There was no reply, he hadn’t expected one. But the warmth that flooded the bond, the tightening of Yuuri’s arms around his neck and the gentle rolling purr that followed had his throat growing tight as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He had never loved anyone more than he loved Yuuri in that moment. 

All the horror and hardships he’d ever faced. Blood soaked fields, the ash of destruction. It was all worth it for this one moment. To be there, holding Yuuri safe in his arms. Knowing that this was going to be his life from now on. It was so much more than he ever thought he would get. His life had been so empty for so long he had written off any love long ago. And he knew in that moment that he’d do it all over again. Live every dark and vile hour over a thousand fold, just for this one second. 

Yuuri was his everything. And he would tear the world to shreds to keep him in his arms. 

 

~~~

 

Something wasn’t right. 

Something….bad had happened. 

Images swirled and swooped through his memory and all Yuuri could do was hope that he was mistaken. 

Of course he knew that he was not.

He could remember quite clearly leaving the onsen. So overcome with fear that he couldn’t even keep walking. Viktor had picked him up, wrapped him in his strong arms and warm coat and produced a calm and lovely scent to help Yuuri’s nerves…..And it had helped….which was worse. It was so much worse! He could remember desperately trying to hang onto his anger as he was taken from his home, using it to bolster his nerves to help him fight in anyway he could. He was doing well, so he thought, until they were locked in a small room that smelled far too much of Viktor. After that….

Something had snapped in him, cutting off his anger, leaving him drenched in pure, suffocating fear. He was sure that Viktor had scruffed him, he was becoming all too familiar with the total debilitation of a scruffing. To suddenly lose complete control of one's limbs as though all their nerves had been severed. 

All of that was clear enough, being taken onto the ship, the struggle, the scruffing, and as worrying as it was, it was nothing to the rest. 

Hazy, disjointed memories that were still sorting themselves out in his head. Some were….if not comforting, they were at least pleasurable in their own way. The overwhelming feeling of being safe, warm, and taken of as Viktor fed him and made sure he was warm and clean. He wanted to hate it with every fibre of his being….but he couldn’t.

He just couldn’t. 

He also couldn’t deny the other memories, those were less coherent than the rest. Though he knew they were no less real. He could remember begging for Viktor to touch him. Perfectly recalled the joy and pleasure that raced through him, soothing the heat and pain with every touch of Viktor against his skin, every thrust of him, every knot that held them together and calmed the worst of Yuuri’s raging instincts. 

And through it all was just Viktor. Strong and warm and always telling Yuuri how much he loved him, how happy he was to be there, to have the privilege of being Yuuri’s alpha. He wanted to ignore him. To hang onto every scrap of resentment he could. It would have been a lot easier if he hadn’t been able to feel the truth of Viktor’s words through their bond. 

He spoke not one word to Yuuri throughout his heat that was not true….and that affected him more than he wanted to say.

Never had a heat been so intense in Yuuri’s life….or so pleasurable. He’d never before lost his sense of self so completely. When Mari helped him he spent most of his time sleeping as he snuggled up to her side, the rest of the time he just hurt. Not in an empty, wanting sort of way. Simply a bone deep ache in his limbs as his body fought to regulate his temperature. Like having a very bad cold. 

He had in no way been prepared for what a bonded heat would be like. 

The heat had left his system, probably sometime in the night, leaving him cold and exhausted. Mind still foggy it was hard for him to focus on the something that kept nagging in the back of his mind….it was important. It wasn’t quite right. 

Blinking around in the darkness once again he realized, in part, what it was. This wasn’t the room he’d spent his heat. It was large. Sprawling really. Nearly as big as the dining hall in Yutopia. Sliding windows lined one wall, shuttered up tight to keep the chill at bay and covered by a few silk scrolls to dampen the light. Apart from the large futon he lay upon the room was surprisingly bare. Only a small brazier near him, burning low, and a few painted screens in the corner filled the room. 

Most importantly, he was alone. 

A soft whine escaped him before he could stop himself. To be alone so soon after his heat hurt. Even being able to feel Viktor through the bond didn’t help. Yuuri shook violently and beyond his control. It was though his bones were trying to splinter and break free of his skin. It was cold and it hurt, and now that he was awake and gaining consciousness he could clearly remember a time when things were warm and safe and he was loved. 

Where was his alpha? Why did he leave Yuuri behind? 

“Shh, I’m here. I’m here, love.” The low rumble of Viktor’s voice, laced with his comforting crooning purr, settled through Yuuri’s bones like a warm summer’s breeze, mending what had been broken and painful just seconds before. When his shaking settled Yuuri realized he was no longer laying on the cool silk of the futon, but was cradled in Viktor’s arms as he was rocked gently side to side. 

“I should have known better than to have stepped….couldn’t have taken you to the meeting while you were sleeping….do better next time. I promise.” Snatches of Viktor’s one sided conversation registered enough for Yuuri to find comfort in his words. 

“I’m cold.” Yuuri said softly into the fold of Viktor’s uniform jacket, the scratchy wool was only tolerable since it promised warmth. “You left me.”

“Hush now, love. I didn’t leave you. I would never leave you.” The last bit was said as though Viktor had made up his mind about something. WIthout warning he lifted Yuuri in his arms, covered him with a blanket from the futon, and carried him from the room. 

The halls they traversed were far too large to be Yutopia….and he knew they had left the comfort of his home behind days ago. What really caught his eye was the gilt on everything in sight, etched into the ebony tables they passed, ringing porcelain pots and plates that hid away in little nooks. He didn’t have a chance to really inspect anything as they moved but he took in details where he could. Vibrant rugs, polished floors, and exquisitely painted wall scrolls. All in such an opulent quality that spoke of wealth Yuuri couldn’t even begin to imagine. 

They entered a small room with a singular table in its centre around which sat a group of older alphas, only one of which was Japanese. They all turned to look on him and Viktor as they entered the room, the Japanese alpha regarded Yuuri with quiet curiosity, and perhaps an air of sadness. A large balding Russian man spoke loudly as Viktor carried him into the room, causing Yuuri to jump in surprise at the loud and coarse sounding words. Viktor petted his back softly as he settled into the only empty seat, responding in a much kinder tone to the man. They all spoke in Russian, even the Japanese man. Yuuri couldn’t follow it at all. He’d only heard the language a little over the past few days….and soon he’d be in a place where no one spoke Japanese at all!

This was his first opportunity to actually listen and try to parse out the flow of these foreign sounds. 

Here, safe in his alpha’s arm where nothing could touch him. 

 

~~~

 

He hadn’t wanted to leave Yuuri in the room alone. Even if it was just down the hall, it didn’t sit well with him at all. What sort of alpha ran off from their omega after a heat? He needed to be there when Yuuri woke up so he knew that Viktor hadn’t abandoned him. 

All of which he had tried to tell Yakov….but of course he didn’t understand. 

Which is what happened when two alphas tried to be mates. They simply lost all sense of what it was to be a real alpha, to have someone depend on you. The need to protect and care for someone’s every need. It was basic alpha and omega biology. The drive to care and cared for. Nothing had ever been so fulfilling than being Yuuri’s alpha. He had won countless battles, meted out harsh justices and yet he’d never felt so strong as he did while holdings his omegas small body close to his chest. Safe and warm. 

He almost felt bad that Yakov would never know this joy. Two alphas would always be at odds. It would always be a struggle of dominance. It was the recipe for a battle, not a family.

He knew the moment Yuuri woke. The exact second that his hazy mind registered that Viktor wasn’t there. He had expected Yuuri to be a little upset, he hadn’t known there would be so much pain. Real, physical pain. Viktor’s nerves still pulsed with the phantom ach….he should have never left Yakov pressure him into leaving Yuuri behind. 

He didn’t care how angry Yakov when Viktor brought Yuuri with him when he came back. 

“Viktor! What did I say about this? I know you’re excited about your new mate, but this is no place to have an omega.”

His gruff voice startled Yuuri, who whined softly at the tone. Viktor did what he could to settle him as he sat back in his spot, he hadn’t even thought twice when he’d sprung up and left the room without warning. “I know you can’t understand this, Yakov, but Yuuri just came out of a heat. He can’t be left alone just yet.” Yakov opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Kinshiro.

“He is correct. Omegas need their alphas at this time.” Kinshiro’s Russian was much improved since the last time Viktor had heard him speak it. When he was surrendering his city to them. As the former emperor he was only there because Yakov and the other generals enjoyed showing him that he only lived because he had been a coward and would not die for his country. He rarely spoke during these meetings, his words being worthless now. He would never again have a say in the dealings of his country. 

He did however have an omega mate and Viktor was happy, this time, for the support. 

“We’re almost finished here anyway.” Yakov growled out, cutting his eyes to Kinshiro in a clear warning before turning back to Viktor, pointedly ignoring the content omega in his arms. “You’re report of the southern villages was….distressing, but not too surprising. We’ll send troops back out first thing in the morning, both to the coastal villages and to scour inland. You were right in setting up a temple there, and we’ll send messages back with you to recruit betas who can properly run it and other temples that will be established soon. Good job, Viktor.”

Yakov wasn’t one to just hand out praise, so Viktor preened, just a little for it. In his arms Yuuri fidgeted, snuggling deeper into Viktor’s coat, his scent softening. He probably sensed Viktor’s pride. He couldn’t help but smile down at his Yuuri and hold him tighter. “There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about, Yakov.”

Yakov rose a shaggy brow at Viktor’s suddenly serious tone. “Go on.”

“When I return to Russia, I want it to be for the last time.” Yakov’s look of surprise only grew, until Viktor glanced back down to Yuuri in his arms. “I want to officially request a...desk job.” He smiled up at Yakov on the last bit. Countless discussion, arguments really, between Viktor and Lilia about how he needed to stop this nonsense with travelings and warring, and to find a nice omega and have some pups. Unable to have children of their own both Lilia and Yakov tended to treat him like theirs….or at least taking on the roles of overprotective aunt and uncle. Nearly every argument saw Lilia trying to demand Viktor to get a nice, safe desk job and settle down. 

Yakov tossed his head back with a guffa of laughter, “Lilia will be so happy to hear that.” Wiping a few tears from his eyes Yakov gave him a warm smile, suddenly all doting uncle and no longer Viktor’s general. “I’ll write out everything you’ll need to get things settled. Now go, Vitya. Take care of your mate.” 

Viktor didn’t wait around for any of them to change their minds. Scooping Yuuri into his arms he headed back out into the hall and towards their room. After such an exhausting week, the weight of his meeting to the generals behind him, and the certainty of a happier life ahead, Viktor thought he and Yuuri could both use a bit of rest before they made their last leg home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to the end notes! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. My original plan was to just kick out the rest in one final....probably very huge, chapter. But this was a pretty nice stopping point. 
> 
> Kudos to all of the people who guessed that Yuuri was going to go into heat! Though everyone that's saying baby isn't too far off. (I mean....it's in the tags!) 
> 
> I don't have too much to say here....I hope you're enjoying doting Viktor, he's here to stay, of course. And I live for cuddly Yuuri, in any situation.   
> I wrote half of this before moving and it took a bit before I could I figure out how to pick it back up. Having to drop everything in the middle of being inspired to write is just awful!! But I think I'm back on track now. Finding the groove of the story once more to get us all the way home!! 
> 
> Hopefully just the one chapter left, but it won't come before the holidays, so HAPPY HOLIDAYS to any who celebrate them. I don't, but we will have a bit a vacation for a few weeks. Look out for my secret santa gift that will post probably on the 23rd. It's a gift for everyone, I suppose, so more so to the person I'm am Santa-ing for. I hope. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, how you think Yuuri will hand things going forward. I could really use a pick me up after struggling to get back on the writing horse. As it were. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support. Y'all are the best!!!
> 
> Next Time
> 
> Buildings the size of mountains, colorful, glittering spires that reach the sky. So many people in such strange clothing, all rushing and yelling in a way that leaves him dizzy and confused. To Yuuri, Russia is a like a whole new world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rose Among Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is both late and something different than what I was expecting to present to you. But I fell quite ill last month. I caught the flu and refused to go to the doctor, so....yeah. 
> 
> ANYWAY!!   
> I feel better now and have finished this and thought I would post it up!  
> It is not the last chapter, I probably could have stretched it all out until the close but this was a good place to stop. I'll say more in the end note!! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (P.S. I hope not, but there may be some more mistakes than usual, since I worked on this over such a long period of time and was sick for most of it. Please just bare with me a bit on it.)

Chapter seven

 

He couldn’t remember the last time felt so warm, safe. He was cradled in something strong, surrounded by a sweet loving scent. A gentle croon rumbled through him as something sotf brushed against his cheek. For a while he simply rested there, unable to fall back into the oblivion on sleep, but not yet ready to be awake. It was nice there, floating in the fuzzy half wakeful sleep. 

He knew what was waiting for him once his eyes were open. Once he was forced to face reality. It would be back to his new life as a mated omega. After his little anxiety attack Viktor hadn’t let him out of his sight. Just like he promised. What Yuuri could remember of the previous day had revolved entirely around Viktor. After he finished his meeting he watched Yuuri like a hawk, ready to jump in at any sign of distress. He hadn’t even let Yuuri eat without checking the food over first. At least he had allowed Yuuri to rest that night, though he had insisted on a massage to make sure Yuuri was relaxed and properly recovering from his heat. 

Just because he had one day of peace didn’t mean it would last. Viktor was something Yuuri had never seen before. He was violent and ruthless. Capable of ripping someone’s throat out and then turning around to shower Yuuri with affection all within the blink of an eye. Deadly or Doting. When he opened his eyes, which Viktor would he get? 

The touch on his face increased in pressure, startling him enough to open his eyes. Viktor’s face swam into his vision, crystal blue eyes dark with worry. “What’s wrong my love, were you having a bad dream? Your face was all scrunched up and your scent changed.” 

Yuuri shook his head, “I’m fine.” He said softly, he did not want to start the day with Viktor on edge already. 

Viktor frowned, “You’re probably still tired. I never knew heats took so much out of omegas. We’ll just have to make sure not to over do it for a while.” He brushed a few stray strands of hair from Yuuri’s forehead. “We have a few more days here, we can spend them relaxing. How does that sounds.”

Yuuri swallowed dryly. He’d rather jump right back on a ship and go home. “That sounds nice.” He said instead. He might as well wish that Mari or Takeshi to march the rest of the village up here and take him home. Or that Viktor hadn’t claimed him yet and he could just walk away. 

He wasn’t sure what would happen if he tried to leave. Omegas and alphas in his village only bonded after years of courting, when they were absolutely certain they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. He didn’t personally know of any bonded pair that wanted to separate….though, there were stories. Fairy tales of omegas that fell ill and died very painful deaths when their alphas had to leave due to war, or to go on some quest. But they were just stories.

But then he had thought that alpha commands were just stories too, and look how that turned out for him. 

Before he could contemplate the risks of running away he was being pulled up from the futon, which was probably for the best. There was no telling what Viktor might do if knew the path Yuuri’s thoughts were taking. 

“We’ll get you dressed and then go get something to eat.” Viktor chirped merrily as he pulled a violet kimono from one of their bags, handing it to Yuuri while he went back to search for an obi. “You hardly ate anything yesterday. Not that I blame you.” Viktor mused as he held up a yellow obi to the kimono, shook his head at some internal struggle Yuuri wasn’t aware of, and went back to his rummaging. “The food here is good, for what it is. But your mother’s cooking was better.”

Yuuri couldn’t really remember what he had eaten the day before, so that might be true. Viktor found an obi of white silk with tiny birds embroidered with gold thread that must have fit whatever criteria he was looking for. He quickly finished wrapping the kimono and tying the obi before fitting a pair of thick socks over Yuuri’s feet and then, finally, getting dressed himself. 

Viktor kept up his rambling as they left the room, Yuuri firmly tucked into his side. He did his best to block out that Viktor was there, instead focusing on his surroundings. 

The capital was not anything like Yuuri had expected. 

Not that he had ever really given it much thought, his life had been miles away and to the south, all warm breezes, peaceful days and quiet nights. He knew of the capital as one knows of things in books and stories. The Imperial family was known for its wisdom and kindness, and all knew of their wealth. But what metal was he to judge these things by? 

There was wisdom in the town elders, as they came together to protect everyone. Kindness was his mother, always smiling. Always ready with something delicious to eat, fresh and warm just out of the oven. Were these the same kindness and wisdom of the ruling family? They were all Yuuri had to go on either way. 

As for wealth, well, that was a laughable thing. There had been no real wealth in the village. Even the collection of kimono that had been Minako’s pride belonged to and was cherished by all. What did Yuuri know of wealth? How could someone from such a small village, where money was only used with travelers and merchants, know that wealth for others meant more than food on the table and a loving home. 

Now, ensconced within the imperial palace, Yuuri finally understood real wealth. The vases and ornate plates he had glimpsed before were not only of the finest porcelain, they were inlaid with exquisite pictures composed of beaten golds, silver, and other precious metals. Those same metals glittered as threads on the silk tapestries that fluttered on the walls, and every table, shelf, or nook held statues and figurines of such precise carving that the details took his breath away.

And all of these riches were simply left out in the open to sparkle and gleam, and was largely ignored by all who passed it. 

There wasn’t much else for him to focus on as they traversed the large, winding halls of the palace. They encountered fewer people than Yuuri would have imagined, for such a grand place, and those they did pass only left him with more questions. The only Japanese people they passed were betas who walked by quickly, heads down and shoulders slumped. If not for the Russian alphas that seemed to make up a large bulk of the invading army, he would have thought there were no more alphas….or omegas for that matter, left in the palace at all. 

“Yuuri~” 

Viktor’s change in tone finally broke through his thoughts, he shook himself slightly as his surroundings registered. They were in a room full of low tables, not unlike dining room in the inn, a few other Russian soldiers were seated around the room eating breakfast….He hadn’t even remembered sitting down let alone being served, yet spread out before them was a simple breakfast of miso, eggs and rice, and grilled fish, Yuuri’s lay completely untouched.

“Is everything alright, Love?” Though they were seated very close Viktor hadn’t made Yuuri sit on his lap, like the day before when Yuuri was too out of it to sit up on his own or back in the onsen when he was using Yuuri as prop to instill obedience from his family. But any sign of weakness from Yuuri would probably see an end to that….he wanted to at least be able to feed himself again!

“I was just thinking.” He said softly, picking up his chopsticks his swirled them around in his soup before snagging a cube of tofu. He didn’t eat it right away, simply held it and thought aloud. “Where are all the Japanese alphas? Why aren’t there omegas here?”

Viktor sighed softly, running a hand soothingly over Yuuri’s back, though not pulling him into his lap. Thankfully. “There are still Japanese alphas around, they are just….” He tapped a finger to his lips thoughtfully. “Indisposed.” He said after a moment. Then he fixed a soft smile to his face. “And the omegas are still here, on the palace grounds even. There is a bathhouse next to a garden.” He paused, a big smile lighting up his face. “I have a great idea! After we eat I’ll show you the complex they set up for the omegas, something like a Temple, like what we’re doing with your family’s onsen. You’ll love it!”

He brushed a soft kiss against Yuuri’s temple, humming happily to himself. “You’ll get to see how happy the omegas are and have a nice hot bath. How does that sound?”

Yuuri chewed on his lip, all he could think about was how unhappy Minami had been, how devastated all the others must have been as well, though now he couldn’t remember paying much attention to them. His cheeks heated slightly as his chest filled with guilt. He couldn’t do anything for them. Not then, and not now. He stirred listlessly at his soup again. “That sounds nice.” He said softly to appease Viktor. 

“You’ll feel better after spending time with the others.” Viktor laughed softly, shaking his head. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of this yesterday. Omegas need to be around one another to stay healthy, it was right there in front of me. You’ll get the pheromone therapy you need, and seeing how happy the other omegas are will put your mind at ease. It’s perfect!” 

Viktor’s sudden sigh and the subtle bitterness that laced his scent had Yuuri turning to him with burgeoning fear. But instead of looking to Yuuri, or anyone else for that matter, with anger or violence, he was holding a chunk of grilled fish before his face. Staring at it with something close to dread.

“It’s been years since I’ve returned home.” He said sadly, “I have friends, family, and even a loving dog that I haven’t seen in that time….And yet, the one thing I really miss is starting the day with something, anything, other than fish.” After another moment of simply staring at his food he did take a bit, wincing at the taste. 

It tasted good to Yuuri...what he could stomach to eat anyway. It was both too close and yet nothing like his mother’s cooking. All he could really do was move it around in their little bowls until Viktor finished and they could go. He ignored Viktor’s muttering around how Yuuri wasn’t eating. He could feel that Yuuri wasn’t hungry, couldn’t he? It shouldn’t have been a surprise to him. 

Viktor took up talking about what his day would be like as they made their way through the halls to a door that led to a lovely garden. Or it would be, when spring finally hit. Where hasetsu’s trees at least had little blooms already, these trees and the surrounding shrubs were bare. Even so the garden was laid out with care. Filled with lovely Statues, trickling fountains, and decorative bridges placed just so. It was so peaceful, silent. Everything covered in ice. The worst part was that he could imagine it as a retreat. Could almost hear the laughter, smell the heady scent of happiness on the breeze. 

If there were omegas nearby, he could be happy that they would have this.

He shook his head a little, he shouldn’t be thinking that. Should he? It was too close to Viktor’s line of reasoning….well, to all of the Russians’ understanding of how omegas and the world worked. 

On the other side of the garden was another building, not as large as Yuuri’s family’s onsen, but still quite impressive in size. Steam and smoke billowed out from behind its peaked roof, carrying the fresh scent of fine soaps to them before they even passed the gates. Inside was spacious, the front room large with a vaulted ceiling and well polished floor. The layout was very close to the onsens in Hasetsu that were only used for the hot springs and not also inns. A few doors leading back to separate areas, probably changing rooms, were all closed to keep in the heat and keep out unwanted eyes. And in the centre was a large, welcoming desk. Complete with cheery little bamboo plants and decorative knick knacks that really sold the story that this was a place of rest and relaxation. 

Only the beta woman behind the desk was not his mother, she wasn’t even Japanese at all. She was tall, with the broad shoulders and stocky build that seemed to be common among the Russians. Though when she spoke it was in perfect Japanese. Like Viktor she barely had an accent. She rounded the desk, beaming down at Yuuri with jade green eyes, though it was Viktor she addressed. “Welcome, welcome, sir! And who do we have here today?” 

Viktor returned her smile with with one of his own as held Yuuri before him by the shoulders, as though presenting him to the woman. “Good morning, Anka. This is my mate, Yuuri. He would like to spend the day relaxing with the others.” He looked down at Yuuri, drawing his attention with a soft caress to his cheek. “Yuuri, love, this is Anka. She’s been a matron of the omega temples and sanctuaries her whole life. She was brought over just to watch over the capital omegas. Soon there will be temples and bath houses all over Japan like this one.”

“You’ll love it, I promise.” Anka said softly, catching onto Yuuri’s unease quickly. “And you’re in luck, Hitomi and the others are in the baths right now.”

“Oh, what luck! Hitomi is very kind, Yuuri. She’ll be good company. She was the Emperor’s mate, you know.”

“Th-the Empress?” Something akin to horror raced through him, he gripped his hands tightly before himself. “I...I can’t use the same bath as the Empress.” It wouldn’t be right…the very idea was appalling. 

Viktor knelt down in front of him, hands back on Yuuri’s face to draw his attention with a firm grip. “My love, there is no Empire anymore. The Tzar rules Japan now, there’s nothing to worry about.” He gave Yuuri a little smirk, bright eyes twinkling with mirth. “Not that it matters much anyway. Omegas can’t have a rank. You’re all equal, and get the same care and treatment.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before rising and turning back to Anka. As though what he said wasn’t the most confusing thing of all. 

In no time Viktor was drawing him into a parting embrace before leaving him alone with Anka. Yuuri stared after him in disbelief. Could it be that easy? Just yesterday he hadn’t been allowed to sip tea without Viktor breathing down his neck and today he just hands Yuuri off to a large stranger, a skip to his step as he headed off to his endless meetings. It was dizzying. 

“Yuuri, sweetpea?” Anka said, voice soft and overly sweet. Yuuri turned, cocking an eyebrow at the strange nickname, but Anka took no notice that he found her strange. Instead held out a hand to him, waiting. “Come now. We should get you in the baths.” ‘Come now’, was laced with something very akin to a command. So much weaker than the ones Viktor gave him, but the words sent a shiver down his spine all the same. He could probably ignore it, or at least not comply. The way his nerves itched, ignoring might be a little strong of a word. 

He placed his hand in Anka’s, her long fingers easily swallowing his smaller ones as she led him through one of the doors. 

“You’re so lucky to have such a powerful alpha, Dear. Nikiforov sama is very high ranking, and a prime at that. You’ll have many healthy pups before you know it.” She took him into a dressing room, the walls lined with open shelves, a few of which had folded kimono tucked inside. She motioned for Yuuri to pick a shelf as she continued to chat happily. “You’ll be going to Russia soon, yes? Oh, how I envy you. Don’t get me wrong!” She said, raising her hands as if in protest. “I love it here, taking care of omegas who have never known the kindness and care we can give them. But I do miss the motherland. Where people know the order of things.”

Never missing a beat in her rambling, Anka helped Yuuri out of his obi, folding it neatly before then helping him with this kimono. “Alphas may protect us, but they need betas and omegas just as much as we need them. We have to work together to live in harmony.” She laughed softly, brushing a strand of golden hair off her face, the rest was pulled up into a bun. It looked horribly uncomfortable. 

Yuuri shivered a little in chill air until Anka handed him a plush towel to wrap up in. He followed her into another unoccupied room filled with taps and selves of soaps. He began to wash off under her watchful, yet calming gaze. She was large, imposing, but as far as he could tell, completely harmless. After a few minutes of worrying his lip, caught between not wanting to engage her and curiosity, he finally asked. “What roles do betas and omegas play?”

“I’m sorry, dear?” She leaned forward, eyes sparkling and eager to catch his question. She obviously hadn’t been expecting him to speak to her.

“If alphas p-protect us….then what roles do betas and omegas take on?” He paused in his ablutions to study her face closely. 

Her smile, which never seemed to fade, turned soft. “Of course,” She said, so low Yuuri was sure she wasn’t talking to him. “I heard about your village, what they were like. Well,” She tilted her head in thought. “Alphas protect, not just their families but their towns, and the country as a whole. Betas maintain these things for them. We take care of all the important details, make sure that society keeps running.”

“And omegas?” Yuuri prompted when she trailed off. 

“Omegas are the backbone of our society, dear. They’re treasures. Able to calm and soothe even the most feral of alphas. Not to mention that they are more likely to carry children to term and able to have more children than betas ever could. We all do our part to make sure no omega is ever wanting or in pain. A strong society is born from happy omegas, or so the saying goes.”

Yuuri sighed and turned back to his washcloth and soap. That didn’t exactly help his fears. He finished up quickly, not wanting to carry on this conversation. Even if he was the one to start it. He wrapped another towel around himself and followed Anka into perhaps the largest single room he’d ever been in. It could have easily fit Yutopia’s hot spring in it several times over, judging by the pillars that were placed around the room there had probably been a wall at the centre at one point. Blocking off the large pool into two sections, one for alphas and beta males and the other for omegas and beta females. Just like the hot springs and bath houses were like back home. 

The room could be opened up from several panels that covered the white painted walls and soaring ceiling. In the spring and summer it would be like bathing in the garden. Now though they were all shuttered tight to keep out the chill air. Though several clay pots holding lush green plants lined the pool bringing some color and life into the otherwise bare room, other than that there was nothing to distract from the crystalline waters and the steam that rolled off it in waves.

As they approached four sets of eyes turned to them, and something inside of Yuuri unclenched. Four Japanese omegas, two female and one male sat in the centre of the pool, far enough away from the edge to be out of reach of anyone not in the water. They regarded Yuuri with curious eyes as Anka made an introduction. “Everyone, this is Yuuri. He’s the mate of Nikiforov sama. He’ll be joining you today.” 

Yuuri’s hand twitched when she ‘mate’, wanting to reach up and hide the proof that no doubt stood out on his bare neck. But he fought it back, he might not be proud, but he wouldn’t cower either. He handed Anka the towel and tentatively made his way into the pool and toward to the other omegas, stopping a little short of their group. Unsure. 

The oldest of them, a woman with long hair that curled in the humid air gave him a kind smile. “Welcome, Yuuri. Please join us.” The others nodded and moved to make room for him at her words. “My name is, Hitomi. This is Rina, Ayako, and Kaku. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri nodded to each of them in turn. “It’s an honor to meet you as well, Hitomi sama.” 

She smile at him, sad and small. “Just Hitomi.”

Anka clapped her hands together suddenly, drawing every eye to her. “I’m so glad you’re all getting along! I’ll be in the other room, just call if you need me. Oh!” She paused in her departure momentarily. “Kiyomi and Hoshi will be by soon to help out.” She ignored the way Rina and Kaku’s shoulders tensed at the names, giving them all a final smile before sweeping out of the room. 

“I hope Hoshi has been practicing her techniques.” Rina said, rubbing her neck as though to banish a phantom touch. “She pinches when she tries to give massages.” 

The other’s muttered their agreements and sympathies. Hitomi noticed Yuuri’s confusion. “Anka is training some of the betas to run the….omega temple.” She hesitated on the last words, a slight twist to lips as though they left a bad taste in her mouth. 

Yuuri nodded, clasping his elbows to keep his hands from shaking. He still shivered, chilled, even in the warm water. “They’re doing the same thing with my family’s onsen.” 

“Yes, Kinshiro told me about your village...and about you.” Yuuri blinked at her in confusion, she gave another sad smile and said. “My mate.”

“The Emperor?” 

“He used to be.” Hitomi corrected.

Kaku ran a hand through his damp hair. “They still let him sit in on their meetings. But that’s just for show. They’re just toying with him.”

Hitomi nodded. “I think they do it to remind everyone of their victory. Especially him.”

Yuuri looked the four omegas over as they all fell quiet, remembering the battles of a war that hadn’t touched Yuri’s life until very recently. Hitomi was the eldest, probably in her forties, her dark eyes heavily lidded and tired. The mark on her neck was still vibrant though. Yuuri had never really seen what bond marks looked like on couples who had been together for decades. There was something in the knowledge that they didn’t fade. 

He just didn’t know if that something was comforting or horrifying. 

Rina and Kaku were both young still. He would guess that Rina was only a few years younger than himself, where Kaku was probably closer to fifteen. It was easy to see how they had avoided being claimed, for now. But Ayako was older than him. How she was able to remain unclaimed was mystery. 

“Are you the only omegas….left?” Free, he wanted to say, but that wasn’t the case at all. Was it? If they were free they wouldn’t be there. Told when to bathe and what to do by a Russian beta warden. 

Hitomi’s smile was a little more genuine, something mischievous sparked in her dark eyes. “When the fighting reached the capital, and it became clear that we would not come out victorious, many of the unbonded omegas either fled or chose to pick a mate of their own. Someone they could be safe with. We are, essentially, all that is left. There are others in the capital still, safe with their chosen mates.”

Yuuri smiled, “I’m glad. They...took all the omegas in my village and put them in the onsen. I’ve been worried about what will become of them.”

Hitomi winced and the other tensed at his words. “I cannot say for sure how your friends will fare.”

“Hitomi and Kinshiro have been able to extend some protection to us. Claiming that we are their children.” Ayako said with sly smile, her voice pitched low so it wouldn’t carry over the water. “Well, Kaku is actually their son. But Rina and I only worked in the palace before.”

“Of course, we know now they don’t allow omegas to hold titles, but they seem to have taken pity on me and have allowed me to oversee the training of my children.” Hitomi’s voice dripped with fine malice. 

“Training?” He asked hesitantly, not liking the sound of it one bit. 

Kaku laughed, it held no humor. “It’s just Anka telling us how to behave around alphas and betas. How to follow directions and accept their attentions with a smile.”

“It’s more training for the other betas.” Rina said with a eye roll. “We don’t really do anything. I suppose it would be different if we were putting up some sort of resistance. But Hitomi has told us not to.” 

“Hitomi has taught us more than those betas ever could anyway.” Ayako said. 

Yuuri’s grip on his elbows tightened as he looked back to Hitomi. It was easy to see the Empress that was still there, under the surface. She was regal, unflappable. “What do you teach them?” 

She fixed Yuuri with steady eyes, they held the same kindness and fierce hidden strength as his own mother’s. She moved so that she was right next to him, taking one of his trembling hands in her own, and held it tight. “I’m teaching them how to survive.” 

For the rest of their time in the bath Hitomi spoke. About her life, about things she had learned upon becoming betrothed to Kinshiro. The Empress before her, Kinshiro’s mother, had passed down to her the wisdom that was handed to him by his mate’s mother. And so, she said, had the tradition gone down. It was something that only noble omegas really had to worry about...up until now, that is. Those who didn’t get to choose their mates. Who had to take what life gave them for the betterment of their family and country. 

By the time Anka and her two beta students arrived he was a little steadier, braver. No longer as afraid of losing himself to the bond and Viktor’s will as he was before. 

Hitomi and the others remained stoically silent for the rest of the day. Offering nothing more than small talk about the food and services they wished to enjoy that day. Enjoy being a very strong word for it. They weren’t kidding about Hoshi being an awful masseuse. He caught himself wishing for Viktor’s skilled touch the third time he leaned away from her with a yelp, luckily Anka stepped in and tried to show her the correct way. It was still just shy of being pleasant. 

Even so, when he was dressed and after he had hugged and thanked Hitomi and the others, promising to try and see them again, he walked out of to the lobby feeling something close to peace. 

 

~~~

 

Viktor tapped his foot as he waited in the lobby of the bath house. First the little beta at the desk, not Anka who he knew he could trust, had only blinked up at him in confused awe when he had asked her to retrieve his Yuuri. Until he growled at her for taking too long and she finally scurried out of the room, but she had disappeared behind that door nearly fifteen minutes ago! How was it taking that long to find one omega? 

He took a deep breath and reeled in his anger. He didn’t want it to reach Yuuri over their bond. He had been overly vigilant while away from his love, all through his meetings a part of him was focused entirely on Yuuri and his well being. Other than a few twinges of discomfort, which he would be asking about later, Yuuri felt far more relaxed and much happier than he had since leaving his family. The last thing he wanted was to take that away from him. 

After what felt like an eternity his Yuuri followed the beta back into the room. His skin glowed, dewy with health, he regarded Viktor with his large liquid eyes from behind thick lashes. It had only been a handful of hours since Viktor had dropped him off, but Yuuri took his breath away. He ached to touch him, to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go again. 

As though sensing Viktor’s desires Yuuri crossed to him and after only a slight hesitation, melted into Viktor’s side, his scent was sweet and content, it settled all of Viktor’s nerves in a instant. “Did you have a good day, love?” he asked, slipping his arms around Yuuri and hold him close. 

Yuuri nodded. “It was very nice.”

“Yuuri was such a pleasure.” Anka swept into the room like a giant mother hen. “I think he made a few friends today, and the others just loved having him.” She beamed as Yuuri peaked up at her. “I hope to see you again, little one. It was so nice to meet you.”

Viktor’s grip on Yuuri’s shoulders tightened, just a little. “We’ll see about coming back before we leave. Thank you so much for looking after him, Anka.” With a parting smile he pulled Yuuri from the little building. He wasn’t ready to think about leaving Yuuri alone again. No matter if he was well taken care of. The anxiety of not being near him had been almost too much. 

“Did you eat?” Yuuri hadn’t been with him for lunch and he didn’t quite trust those betas to provide everything a fully functioning temple would.

Yuuri snuggled closer to him as they walked, the sun hadn’t set yet but already it was much cooler than that morning.Yuuri nodded. “I had lunch with the others.” 

Viktor frowned a little. He scrubbed a hand over Yuuri’s arm to try and warm him. Yuuri hadn’t had much of an appetite since his heat. He had been forced to ask some of the mated alphas if that was normal, as he had no memory of his own mother being that way nor of his father warning him about it. If need be he’d have to command Yuuri to eat, though that was a last resort.

“I’m not hungry...not right now.” Yuuri said hesitantly, no doubt sensing Viktor’s worry. He looked up at Viktor with those sweet, sweet eyes. “I feel better now though.”

“I’m glad. I was worried about you, my love. You need to eat to get your strength back, we still have quite a trip ahead of us.” Yuuri shifted and something less warm and comforting flitted through the bond for a moment. Viktor frowned and held him a little closer. It was at least warmer inside the palace, it would just take Yuuri a little to fully feel it. He tried to put on a cheery attitude as he led them to their room. “I know it sounds like a it’ll take forever, but if the winds keep up in our favor we’ll be home soon.” His poor Yuuri had probably never traveled in his life. It couldn’t be a good experience for him, and he wouldn’t have a heat to take his mind off of the tremulous rise and fall of the waves this time around.

Once they reached their room Viktor shut the door behind them with a grateful sigh, beta woman and other omegas were nothing for him to worry about, but every time he walked the halls with his Yuuri he had to remain constantly aware of their surroundings. No one would be foolish enough to try and take his mate away. No one in this palace wished for death enough to even look at his Yuuri long enough to draw attention. But their bond was still new, Yuuri’s heat to recent a memory. It soothed him to know that they were completely alone. 

He crossed the room to take Yuuri in his arms, breathing in his lovely scent. Fresh and content from his time in the baths. “I missed you so much while you were gone.” He said with a low croon, hoping to impart just how true those words were. 

Small hands reached up to press against his stomach as Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s chest. “It was just a bath.” His voice was muffled by Viktor’s jacket as he spoke.

“It was an eternity. An endless torture!” He lifted Yuuri’s face by his delicate chin and kissed his parted lips. He was so sweet, his honeyed scent flooded Viktor’s senses. It had been days since they’d made love, as he waited for Yuuri to heal enough from his heat that Viktor wouldn’t hurt him. It had been easy enough knowing that he was abstaining to protect his love, but his composure was wearing thin. He deepened the kiss, stroking his fingers down Yuuri’s neck, eliciting a small shudder as he brushed up against the bond mark there. He could hold back no longer. 

Dropping to his knees Viktor began to untie the silk that enclosed his love, like the most precious of gifts. And this one just kept on giving. He brushed aside the folds of the kimono, tracing his hands down Yuuri’s sides, placing kisses on the heated flesh of Yuuri’s stomach. Feather light and teasing. Above him Yuuri swayed, his hands going to Viktor’s shoulders to stay steady on his feet. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.” Yuuri’s fingers tightened on his shoulders, spurring Viktor on as he made his way back up Yuuri’s perfect body. Caressing his flushed chest, tonging at his rosy nipples for just a moment before moving on. “Let me show you how much I love you.” He whispered into Yuuri’s ear before sinking his teeth back into the bond mark at the base of his rabbiting pulse. He didn’t bite too hard, enough to fit his teeth perfectly into the existing indents with a sure grip. Enough that if there were any sort of struggle Yuuri could be gravely injured. 

But there was no struggle. Yuuri gasped, a quick flash of pain raced through the bond before turning into bliss. Viktor could feel pooling warmth and ecstasy that flooded Yuuri even as his gasp turned into a euphoric moan, his body going near boneless in Viktor’s arms. By the time he moved them to futon Yuuri was squirming and panting in his arms. He kissed Yuuri again, this time with desperation that was returned, and when he sank into Yuuri’s exquisite heat he was wet and dripping and almost as needy as his was in heat. 

Yuuri gasped and moaned, tossing his head to the side to better bare his mark and neck to Viktor. “Ah! A-alpha!” He said in a little whine, nails raking down Viktor’s back. 

“I have you, my love. I’m here. You’re so good!” Viktor chanted into his neck, peppered kisses all over Yuuri’s shoulders and face before going back to his mark. “So, so good for me.” He picked up his pace, holding Yuur’s legs up and open as he slammed into him, enjoying Yuuri’s gasped and cries of pleasure. How they grew higher the closer he got to completion. With a final snap of his hips, Viktor bit down on the bond once more as he came, his knot locking them together as Yuuri followed over him the edge. 

It seemed to take forever for him to catch his breath, and if Yuuri’s glassy stare was anything to go by he was having just as much trouble coming down. Viktor kissed his mouth, his cheeks, anywhere he could reach! “You’re so amazing. You’re so good for my, baby!” No one and nothing had ever made him feel that way before. He couldn’t get enough! Couldn’t get over how perfect his Yuuri was. “Want to make you so you happy. My Angel. Anything at all you want is yours.”

Below him Yuuri wiggled a little, his arms dropping from where they had clung to Viktor with such force, to rest softly on Viktor’s biceps instead. He looked up at Viktor with his large, dark eyes, his scent evening out and going sweet. “I want-” He stopped short to bit his lip, cheeks turning pink as though in embarrassment. his voice was a little hoarse from his earlier cries of passion.

“What is it, baby? You can tell me.” He nosed at Yuuri’s jaw before placing another kiss there. “Let me make you happy.”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I want, I would like, to spend some more time with the omegas. Be-before we leave.” His voice lowered to a whisper on the final words.

It had to be hard to leave his home land, Viktor would never forget the first time he’d had to ship out. How much he had missed his home, Makka, and his family. He brushed a few sweaty strands of hair off of Yuuri’s face with tender hands. “You really enjoyed your time there today, didn’t you?”

Yuuri nodded. “Hitomi...she reminded me...of my mother.”

“Of course she did. She’s a wonder mother and omega. She must be such a comfort.” He was a bit embarrassed he hadn’t realized it. Again. For the second time that day he had overlooked his Yuuri’s needs. He would make a list, ask more mated alphas what he needed to do to be a better mate. “You can spend time with them every day until we leave, my love.”

Yuuri smiled, his dark eyes sparkling as his scent wrapped warmly around Viktor, sweet and happy. “Thank you, alpha.” 

Viktor wrapped himself around his Yuuri, so small, and soft, and sweet. A thrill racing through him each time Yuuri called him alpha. Making him feel strong and needed. It was some time still before his knot went down, but he didn’t mind. He held his Yuuri, singing softly to him as he dozed in Viktor’s protective embrace. Until Yuuri stirred, fixing Viktor with doe eyes. 

“I’m hungry now.”

Viktor perked up immediately. His omega had given him a task and every fibre of his being wanted to fulfill it. “Then I’ll get you some food. No, no, don’t move. You just go back to sleep, I’ll be back soon.” Viktor rose and donned a robe, giving Yuuri the most reassuring smile he could. “I promise.”

With a final look back at his Yuuri, tucked safely into their warm bed, Viktor raced from the room to procure them dinner. His step light and his heart soaring. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri lay on his back, an idle hand running over his stomach as Hitomi’s words kept coming back to him. They’d only had a few hours together. Not long enough for her to impart everything she had learned over years of training and a lifetime as a mated omega, but long enough to help him feel more….well, more real. 

The art of scent manipulation. That’s what she had called it. The ability to be able to control your scent, show the alpha what you wanted them to see, and once you became good enough at it, use your scent to get what you wanted from them. 

For his first time he felt like it had gone about as well as it could have. Viktor had agreed to let him see Hitomi and the others again, no matter what he had told Anka It was obvious from his emotions through the bond that Viktor wasn’t going to let him go back. So that, at least, had been a success. 

The rest of it though was just more of the same. Viktor’s will was too strong. His scent, as always, seemed to take away Yuuri’s ability to think. And just like the first time Viktor had claimed him, his bite competently overrode Yuuri’s entire being. It had felt….amazing. His limbs were still heavy, pleasure still pulsed through him in electrifying waves. But that didn’t mean he’d wanted it. Right? 

He hadn’t wanted it to start, and had been unable to voice any complain during. Some part of him answered so completely to Viktor’s calling that the idea of pushing him away was absolutely abhorrent. Until after, of course. Once they were finished reality came back. Would it always be like that?

He needed to speak with Hitomi again. Though he doubted she would be much help there. Kinshiro had never used a command on her, and though they had not loved each other at first, she entered the bond and his bed willingly and without fear. She had said she was lucky. The techniques had been passed down because others weren’t, because they were thing that needed to be remembered to help future omegas survive a relationship that could go very, very wrong. 

The door slid open and Viktor stormed into the room baring a bamboo tray. His smile was bright as he gazed down at Yuuri, he sat the tray down on the single low table in the room before going to the futon. “They had unadon, and I remember how much you enjoyed your mother’s kastudon. I hope it’s just as good.” He helped Yuuri to sit up, wrapping the blanket over his still naked body like cloak. 

“That sounds good. Thank you, alpha.” Yuuri said softly. The truth was he didn’t care for eel all that much, but he didn’t feel much like complaining. He might have spent the day relaxing but he was still tired. And once he sat down, and a bowl was placed before him, he found his mouth watering. The first bite was amazing, the unagi melting in his mouth. How had he never realized how good eel was before? Not all that chewy like he remembered. Viktor’s happy humm broke him out of his trance, how had he managed to eat half his bowl already? 

“I’m so happy you finally have your appetite back, my little dove. You were worrying me by not eating.” He said with a dazzling smile, almost repeating himself from earlier. Did he repeat himself a lot around Yuuri? He could vaguely remember Viktor telling him the same things over and over again, alway patient and kind. 

Yuuri looked down as his bowl, chewing thoughtfully. Maybe he was just hungry because he missed a few meals. He really hadn’t been feeling all that well lately. What with the stress and the ship….and everything else, food was the last thing he wanted. 

Viktor kissed his temple and brushed a stray bit of rice from Yuuri’s face. “Eat, my love. You really need to get your fill before the we depart. It’ll be nothing by ship rations until we reach Russia.” 

Yuuri nodded and took another bite. It was still good, but he ate it with much less enthusiasm after that. 

No matter what Hitomi told him, no matter how much her’s and the other omega’s company had settled his aching soul, no matter what she taught him about remaining strong, there was nothing anyone could do to stop the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end notes!!
> 
> I'm lying liar I know, I keep saying it's gong to be the last chapter and it isn't. I could have stretched this out, just made it part of the last chapter but I thought it was a good stopping place. I kept going back and forth on whether to include these scenes. They don't change the outcome of the story really, but I enjoyed them as part of the overall story.   
> For those who have come to me in thecomments with fears about having no idea where this will end up, just know that it was the ending that made me want to write the whole story, I don't think I've written anything with the ending completely figured out before the story was even started until now. Just know that I know what's going on. Trust me   
> \\(^ヮ^)/   
> Also I love that so many people are so confused by how to feel about Viktor. I love that you love him. Even though he's awful.   
> (⌒▽⌒)♡ 
> 
> Let's see, Unagi is eel in japanese and Unadon is a rice bowl with grilled eel.   
> Japanese bath houses are often a large room with a divider or wall between two baths, one for women and one for men. I just knocked that wall down since it'll only be omegas in there from now on. 
> 
> The Japanese alphas, that weren't killed, most were killed, became prisoners, they are not doing well....There are very few of them left. Most of the omegas that are still in the capital are mated to betas, which the Russian's may not like, but they couldn't force the omegas away from them without causing harm. So they are safe. The ones that mated alphas got out of town, or ran off after their alphas died....they would be further inland and probably safe for a time. Until the Russian's spread over the whole country instead of the just coasts.   
> Hitomi doesn't know this, she wasn't allowed out of the palace after everything went down so she only knows what happened before the surrendered, and Viktor doesn't care enough to find out details, so I'm telling you here. Since Yuuri will know the truth. 
> 
> If you were following me on Tumblr you might have realized that I deleted my accounts. You can find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/j.k_jones/?hl=en) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Ars-Matron) I'm a bit more active on Instagram, though I'm trying to get better at Pillowfort, it's just a slow process. 
> 
> And, that might be all I can think of now. Let me know if you have questions. And thank you for hanging in there with me even though posting has been sporadic. I wanted to have it out last friday, as a sort of birthday present to myself (It was sunday) but I didn't quit make it. I hope it's just one chapter left and that it doesn't take as long. Thank you for your support, you guys really are the best!!   
> ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is not the last chapter....I think I'll just keep pushing it back for however long this ends up taking.  
> This is all because I don't actually take notes and plan things properly.  
> Ooops! 
> 
> Some things popped up in this chapter that I hadn't planned on, so there are a few new tags. It's nothing horrible, just something some might be uncomfortable with. 
> 
> (also insomnia has come to pay me a visit this week, so I hope the editing isn't too bad)
> 
> Please Ejoy!

Chapter Eight

 

Three days. That’s how long it was to take for Viktor and the others to get everything in order, rearrange the crew, decide who would be leaving Japan and for how long, gather supplies for their voyage, and any number of things Yuuri couldn’t fathom that had kept them there for nearly a week. 

That left him with three days to seek comfort and what council he could with HItomi. He just hadn’t expected for that time to start so...early. 

The morning after he had been introduced to Hitomi and the disconcerting world of omega sanctuaries, began with thunderous pounding on the door to their room. Viktor shot up with a growl, reaching out blindly in the still dark room to fumble for a nearby knife while simultaneously shoving Yuuri further beneath him and under the covers. Disoriented, Yuuri cowered, curling into himself and all too ready for his alpha to protect him, as some yet untapped instinct to lay still, to be small, took over. Even when the haze of sleep lifted enough for him to realize that it was just someone the door, and nothing actually life threatening, he dared not move from his spot.

Viktor’s growl broke off with a muttered curse, he checked to make sure Yuuri was unharmed, tucking the covers around him as he rose and stormed to the door, completely naked, knife in hand. Yuuri gladly hid himself under the blankets and squeezed his eyes tight.

What little he could make out from the door didn’t sound like Japanese, nor did it sound like anything good. Annoyance flared across the bond from Viktor, and then something close to satisfaction. Shivering Yuuri curled further into himself. It was too early for any of this. He just wanted to shut his eyes and fall back to sleep. Hopefully go back to his dream before it fully vanished from his mind. Mari had been there and he had felt….safe.

Strong arms lifted him to press him, still cocooned in the blanket, to Viktor’s chest. All signs of annoyance replaced by a gentle, rolling croon that settled his nerves more than he wanted to admit, causing him to unfurl like a rose in the sun. The cover was lifted from his face with tender, loving hands, exposing him to Viktor’s murky face and powerful pheromones. He must have stoked up the flames in the brazier before coming back to the bed, giving them just enough light to see by while keeping the room dim.

Viktor hushed him softly as he nestled Yuuri closer to his neck, and thus his scent. “Everything is alright, my dear. It was just Georgi. You remember him, yes? He was just telling me about a….disturbance, that I need to see to. Nothing for you to be frightened of, my little dove.”

Any ‘disturbance’ that called for Viktor to step in, when so many other soldiers were able, was something he most certainly didn’t want to get involved in. As though sensing Yuuri’s nervousness Viktor held him tighter, smoothing a hand up and down his back as he rose from the futon. “Everything is going to be fine, I promise. We will just get you dressed and you can spend all day with your new friends.” 

He spoke on, as he sat Yuuri down to huddle in his blanket and went to paw through their bags, but Yuuri blocked it out. Allowing Viktor’s voice to become a soft buzzing at the back of his mind. He was just so very tired. Like he had just laid down and closed his eyes. He gave no resistance as Viktor threaded his arms though a kimono, fitted socks on his feet, and ran a brush through his hair. When he was allowed to sit back down he found he could fight his heavy eyes no longer, pillowing his head in his arms he fell back to sleep.

He woke shivering in the icy air, cradled against Viktor’s chest. Frantic, he looked around, instantly fearful that Viktor had taken him to whatever emergency had them out of bed at such in hour when the sun wasn’t even a smear on the horizon. 

“Hush now, love. Everything is fine.” Viktor said softly, a hand reaching up to the back of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri stopped his meagor struggling in an instant, going lax on his own before Viktor had cause to scruff him. “Where are we going?” 

“To the bathhouse….Do you not recall me telling you that back in the room.” Viktor stopped in the middle of the frozen garden to check Yuuri over as best he could. Pressing his lips to his forehead to see if he had a fever, peering into his dark liquid eyes and checking his pulse. Frowning he continued on the path, his pace picking up, and hugging Yuuri tighter to his chest. “You’re just tired, you can rest all day. Safe and warm.” 

Yuuri rested his cheek on Viktor’s shoulder, pressing his lips to hard muscle there to keep from grumbling. He wanted to walk. To stand on his own two feet and be strong. But he was so cold, and so tired. Viktor’s body radiated warmth like a fire, his scent and powerful arms held the promise of a comfortable and safe resting place. It was all he could focus on as he was surrounded by the cozy fog of sleep once again.

“Good morning, sir. What a pleasant surprise!” Anka’s voice was just a strong and buoyant as he remembered as it pulled him from his sleep to blink around the small lobby of the bath house. 

Before he could fully process what was going on, Viktor stood in front of the desk, keeping an arm around Yuuri’s waist as he swayed on the spot. Anka came bustling around to meet them, her arm stretched out to take Yuuri until Viktor said something in Russian that had her pulling up short. After a quick back and forth, that Yuuri was completely excluded from, Anka called Hoshi from another room. 

“Take Yuuri to get some rest with the others, I need to talk to Nikiforov sama for a while.” 

Before he was whisked away Viktor pressed a kiss to brow, “Go and rest, my love. Anka will take care of you today, there’s no reason to worry.” 

There was no other choice than to nod and be led off by Hoshi as Viktor and Anka continued to speak in fast paced Russian. No matter how many times Viktor said not to all he could do was worry, and wonder what he could be saying to her. Yuuri could believe that she meant him no harm, but he could not trust her.

Hoshi led him through the same door he’d entered the day before, this time walking him past the cubbies and shower room and through the room with the bath. Originally there had been another shower and changing room, one for alphas and beta men and one for omegas and beta women. Now the wall between the second shower and changing rooms had been knocked down and this was where the omegas spent most of their time. 

Futons, cushions, and soft blankets were scattered on the floor on one side of the room, the other side held the low tables that the betas had given them spa treatments on and served them lunch at the day before. Lovely screens of painted silk divided the two spaces and Yuuri had assumed that the pillowed area was something of a waiting room. Three betas and four, now five, omegas meant that not everyone could be seen to at once, giving the omegas a comfy spot to wait for their turn only made sense. He expected to be sent there to await the rising sun, when the other omegas would probably arrive from wherever it was that they slept to begin their day of baths, food, and overbearance. 

Instead he walked into darkness. The only light the golden glow coming from the other side of the now closed screens that segmented the room. Hoshi pulled one back just enough for Yuuri to slip by. And with no explanation, she gave him an overly large smile, closing the screen securely behind him. 

He stared, dumbfounded, at the screen. On the other side of the screen he could clearly hear her crossing the room and shutting the door behind her. She had left. Did...did she think she had just blocked Yuuri in, like setting up play nests to keep children at bay? She just expected him to wait patiently in the dark until they wanted him….The idea was so ridiculous Yuuri couldn’t help the small, incredulous laugh that huffed through his throat. 

A soft whisper of sound caught his attention, turning his head he tried to follow it, only then becoming aware that he was not alone in the small space.

All the cushions, futons, pillow, and blankets were still there. Though what he had thought was just a haphazard array now took a clearer, purposeful shape. Rina and Ayako shared a futon, or what looked like two futon pushed together. Tall cushions surround them with many blankets and fluffy furs draped over them both as they held each other close in their sleep.

It was a nest. This was a nest!

He gaped at them for only a moment before movement caught his eye, drawing his attention to a similarly constructed nest not too far away. Hitomi rested in the centre of this one, an elbow propped on an overstuffed pillow, her head leaning on her hand as she regarded Yuuri with blinking eyes. Curled into her side, head tucked under her chin and arms wrapped around his waist, was Kaku, fast asleep.

Yuuri picked his way through the mounds of unused blankets and pillows, careful to not trip in the dark and wake the others. He was going to sit on a pillow just outside of Hitomi’s nest but she patted the spot beside her, giving him a kind smile when he hesitated still. It was odd to get into the nest of someone who wasn’t a family member or very close friend. His mother was a beta, she didn’t nest, and it had been years since he and Yuuko used to build little nests to nap in as children. The whole thing felt so foreign, sideways, but that might just be his tired mind making him over think it.

It was common enough, he supposed, that an omega might make a nest when they were not in heat. He often enjoyed nesting just for comfort himself. Though there weren’t always enough blankets for it back in the inn and he’d have to squirrel away extra clothing to make up for the lack. He’d woken up more than a few times to Mari standing over him, arms crossed over her chest and an amused smile curving her lips as she demanded Yuuri give her back her work clothes.

But this! This was something else altogether!

Tentatively Yuuri sat down, then sighed and pulled a pillow into the nest to lay on. Hitomi smiled at him, laying back down to face him, her now free hand going straight to Kaku’s head, laying on it protectively. Yuuri couldn’t help but nestle down into the nest. It was softer than the futon he and Viktor shared in the Palace, and he ached. Every movement awoke pains of sore muscles and tender flesh. He hadn’t felt it the night before or when Viktor had pulled him from the bed, but now that he’d been forced to move every pain made itself known. 

“You’re back.” Hitomi’s voice was still soft, barely a whisper, but laying this close to her he could hear her fine. 

Yuuri gave her a little smile. “I am.” He tried to pitch his voice to match hers, his eyes darting to Kaku every so often to assure he was still resting. 

“I’m glad.” 

Yuuri glanced back to her, the braziers made it difficult to see, the soft glow not enough to highlight her features. So it might have been her voice, but she appeared so much more tired than day before. Tired, and small. 

“Do you sleep in here?” He finally asked, the question burning to be answered, though it was clear that yes, this was the omega nest. This was where they would stick them at night. No privacy, nothing that was their own. Just a thin silk screen and more pillows than was decent for anyone. 

“Most nights.” Hitomi said, her own gaze roving the room to rest on Rina and Ayako before coming back to Yuuri. “I can leave, if my mate comes to get me. But the others can’t. They won’t let them past the changing room door and this one,” She glanced at the door behind here that should lead out to the lobby. “Is boarded up.” She stroked Kaku’s back, pulling him closer to her body. “I couldn’t leave him to be locked in here alone. Kinshiro understands.”

Yuuri nodded, he understood too. Hitomi was probably the only comfort the others had in this quilted cage, and it would be doubly important for Kaku. He was so young. To be ripped from his mother and thrown into this twisted new world. 

Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked away from them. He blinked until the burning in eyes lessened, He didn’t need to wonder what that life would be like. He knew only too well. 

“How long do you have?” 

Hitomi must have sensed his distress, he was probably putting off some worrying pheromones and she wanted to pull him back. Taking a deep breath Yuuri forced his emotions to calm. Trying to use the technique that Hitomi had taught him the day before. Just breath, think of something else, don’t let despair win. “Not long,” He finally managed. “Only a few days. But I should be able to come again before I go.”

She nodded. “It’s early still. Try to get some rest.” Yuuri made to settle further into his side of the nest, she was right after all. He was still abysmally sleepy. But then Hitomi reached out a hand to him, pulling him closer with a gentle tug. “Come closer. It’s alright.”

He hesitated only a moment before scooting closer. He meant only to move just a few inches, until Hitomi’s arm wrapped around his body to hold him close. Kaku cradled between them. Warmth flooded him as her scent, like warmed honey, surrounded him. His heavy eyes falling shut as she cooed words of comfort to him, lulling him to sleep.

Of course it couldn’t last. 

It wasn’t the addition of brighter light, or the soft shuffling of movement around him that woke him up, but the oppressive sensation of being watched. Beside him Hitomi and Kaku were stirring. In his sleep Yuuri must cuddled closer to them both, his arms were wrapped around Kaku’s middle, who stretched with a soft hum but didn’t move to dislodge Yuuri’s arms. Kaku’s tiny movements weren’t nearly enough to have disturbed him so he took a cautious glance over his shoulder tensing at the three sets of eyes that were on them. 

Anka, Kiyomi, and Hoshi were all looking at them with soft, dopey smiles. Anka went as far as to coo happily at them, saying something in Russian before sharing a grin with the other betas. She turned back to the nest, clasping her hands before her and leaning forward, her voice once again pitched as though she were talking to children, sugar sweet. “Rise and shine my dear ones, it’s time to start the day!” 

Yuuri sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes. Resting had done little to help him feel better, his eyes were still so tired and the pearl pink kimono Viktor had wrapped him in was rumpled beyond repair. He panicked for a single groggle second, worried what Minako would say when she found out he’d slept in one of her prized kimono, only to remember a moment later that she would never know….she would never see him again. 

A hand wrapped around his upper arm and before he knew what was happening he was being pulled from the nest. “Come on, now. It’s time for some breakfast.” Anka didn’t relinquish her hold as he led him past the others and over to a table. One of the screens that made up the makeshift wall had been folded aside to open the nest to the rest of the room. One of the tables was set with five artfully arranged meals. It looked like the same things he’d eaten before with Viktor in the palace proper, the only difference being that the tea was clear and smelled of jasmine. It was pleasant, sweet, though it did nothing to help wake him up. 

Anka stalked around the room as they eat, whispering to Kiyomi and Hoshi who flitted from the room periodically to take care of something on her request. When she paused behind Yuuri for the third time he couldn’t help but look up, his bid to ignore her and focus on his food giving way to anxiety from having someone hover over him. Watching him so completely. 

She gave him a smile, the same one that she always seemed to give him. Saccharin and full of kindness that didn’t reach her eyes. It was the smile she used for the omegas alone, not like the genuine smile she directed at Hoshi and Kiyomi. Or the simpering one she used with Viktor. “You’re alpha said you haven’t been eating much in the morning.” She said simply as she leaned over his shoulder, rubbing a hand over his shoulder blades in what she must have thought was a soothing manner. “I want you to try and finish your meal today.” 

Her words shivered over his skin, taking up a spot just at the base of his neck. Like a physical thing. He found himself nodding and turned back to his food. He didn’t feel anymore like eating than he had before, but her command didn’t leave him much room to think of other things. 

When she moved on Ayako reached over from beside him and took Yuuri’s hand in her own. Her eyes were sad, sympathetic, as she squeezed his hand. “Has she done that with you before?” He asked as he lifted some rice and egg with mechanical movements.

Ayako nodded, dropping her eyes to her bowl of soup. “Anytime we don’t do what they want, or don’t move fast enough….”

“I didn’t even know betas could do that,” Yuuri laughed humorously. “But then I didn’t know that alpha commands were a real thing until recently either.”

“I don’t think any of us did…..well, alphas maybe, though I never knew one that used them. Anka has been teaching them how to make us do things….” Ayako lifted her gaze to the door, Kiyomi stood before it, arms crossed over her chest as she surveyed the omegas while they ate. Ayako worried her lip for a bit before continuing, her voice going rough with something close to anger. “She’s my cousin, Kiyomi is. We grew up like sisters. We even had the same job in the palace before the invasion. Now she treats me like a glass doll. Calls me things like ‘Dear one’ and ‘Sweet girl’ like I’m a child.” She squeezed Yuuri’s hand all the harder, her voice going husky with unshed tears. “I’m older than she is….we used to be exactly the same. But then Anka put her in charge of us and now she’s acting just them.”

Something bitter sat at the back on Yuuri’s throat, lodged heavily in his the pit of his stomach. This was what they were trying to teach the betas back at the onsen when Minami was being difficult. Viktor had his ‘little talk’ with the betas they had rounded up from the village to watch over the omegas. Dread, it was dread that he felt as Yuuri realized they would be bringing more betas like Anka to Japan. To his home. They would teach the betas to treat omegas like things that needed to be protected and under constant care. Not like complete, free thinking people. 

How many people would end up like Kiyomi? How many of his own friends would lose themselves to that line of thinking? Losing who they were in favor of this new world. Yuuri’s lips twisted in distaste, as crushing as it was to suddenly find oneself at the bottom of the food chain, it must be quite liberating to gain rank and prestige overnight. How many would be won over to the Russian’s way of thinking once they realized how much power they could wield over another?

When their breakfast had been eaten, and all the dishes cleared away, Kyomi and hoshi lead the others from the room. Yuuri made to follow until a hand on his arm held him back. He didn’t have time to question it before Hoshi was sliding the door closed, leaving him alone with Anka. 

She still had that same sickly smile fixed onto her face, her cloying scent growing stronger as she tried to soothe Yuuri into compliance. “Nikiforov sama wanted me to check you out, just to make sure you’re healthy.” She led him to a table in the corner. The day before when Yuuri had first seen the tables with futons placed over them he had been confused. Then Anka had explained that they were the best she could do for them here. Evidently in Russia they had special tables for massaging and what Anka referred to as ‘omega treatments’....which had just turned out to be things like trimming and filing nails and having creams and oils slathered onto their skin. 

Now Anka had him sit on one of the tables as she began to do odd things like press against his neck and wrists, examining his scents glands. Carefully she brushed just outside of the bite marks on his neck, commenting that it was healing nicely before running her fingers under his jaw and then moving to the back of his neck. Pressing lightly on Yuuri’s bruised scruff she asked in a conversational tone. “Your alpha said you had a heat recently. Are they usually regular?”

Yuuri blushed, it was hardly her business, but maybe it was her proximity, his own unease, that had him answering. “U-usually.” 

She hummed softly, removing her hands she took a small book out of the pocket of her robe and scribbled in it with a something….not a brush. “It’s normal for omegas to fall into heat after being bonded with compatible alphas,” She muttered to herself, “Alright,” She said cheerily, looking up from her with a smile, “I need you to disrobe so I can finish the exam.”

“Dis-disrobe!” Yuuri squeaked. When they had been in this room the day before he had been, more or less, completely naked as the betas worked on him. They had draped the omegas with sheets while they were on the tables and handed them fluffy towels and silky robes when they weren’t being seen to. But now, alone with Anka, it felt completely different.

“Do you need help, dear?” Anka asked, “These outfits are so complicated and dreadfully constricting. Omegas dress far more comfortably in Russia.” 

He didn’t think that last part was meant for him necessarily. It didn’t seem like most of things Anka said were actually for his benefit. He clasped the front of his kimono closed and to his chest. She could make him undress….looking up into her gleaming green eyes he knew for a certainty that she would. 

Numbly he stood from the table, reaching for the back of his obi with clumsy hands. Anka did have to help him, turning him to and fro like a doll as she got him down to his under robe. She made him slip it off of his shoulders and left him shivering on the table as she crossed the room to rummage in a cupboard. She came back with a strange tube that looked to be carved out of bone or ivory. With no warning at all she pressed one end of the cold bone instrument to his chest and leaned forward to press her ear the other. For several seconds she just stood there, completely focused as though listening to something. It took a moment for him to calm down….was she listening to his heart?

She rose and gave him a smile. “Everything seems fine there. Now I need you to lay back for me.”

She moved aside the folds of his under robe again without asking if it was alright, without even a warning as to what she was doing. Yuuri focused on the wall, holding his breath and trying not to panic as she lifted first one leg and then another to inspect the scent glands on his inner thighs. Fear coiled within him for a moment but she went no further than that, covering him back up she moved back to his abdomen. The final part of Anka’s examination seemed to be poking him in random places on his chest and stomach while watching his face for any signs of pain. 

She performed the whole examination with no hesitation, as though it were the most natural thing in the world for her to look over naked omegas in this way…. And maybe it was. Yuuri was beginning to realize that he hadn’t simply lost his privacy, the autonomy of his body, to just Viktor. These were simply things that no longer existed for him, or any omega under this new reign. 

Yuuri reached for his kimono once she declared the examination complete, but Anka took it up, folding it over her arm as she helped him stand from the low table. “The other’s are in the bath now, you’ll join them.” It was not a question, and the only thing he could do was allow her to lead him through the door and to the edge of the large, steaming bath. He took off his single thin robe and handed it to her before hurrying into the water and as far away from her as he could get. 

Once he was with the others in the middle of the large pool Yuuri sunk down into the water up to his chin. He shook so hard he feared his bones were trying to escape his flesh….distantly he wondered what Viktor thought of his mood. He could feel that Yuuri was upset and yet he had not come to take him back. He didn’t come to for Yuuri because he had asked Anka to do what she did….he would have given her permission to force the examination on him. 

With no warning, without asking Yuuri if he was alright with being touched by a stranger. Because what he wanted didn’t matter. Viktor was in charge of Yuuri, he was the one that got to make all of his decisions from now on. 

Because Yuuri was an omega, and omegas couldn’t care for themselves, couldn’t be trusted to make their own choices. 

Fighting back the tears that burned at the corners of his eyes Yuuri did his best to curl into himself, to breathe and find some semblance of calm. 

Warmth surrounded him as arms wrapped around him from all sides. There was no poking, no prodding, just the comfort and strength of the omegas around him. They were all silent for a while, holding him. Giving him the time he needed to calm down. When his shivering lessened and his breathing evened out, only then did Hitomi speak. 

“Just breathe, everything will be alright.” She rubbed small circles on his back, her calming scent surrounding him. “I know what she did. Looking you over like a horse for sale. She did the same thing to all of us when she first arrived.”

Yuuri took several deep breaths, sitting a little straighter, as his heartbeat evened out embarrassment wormed its way past his distress. Suddenly he felt silly for becoming so upset. Not completely, no. But enough that he could shrug out of their group embrace with an small apologetic smile. “I’m sorry.” He scrubbed a hand over his face with a sigh. “It’s nothing….it was just-”

“Scary.” Kaku said, quicky cutting in. His dark eyes were large in his pale face and he shuddered as though he too had just went through the same experience all over again. 

Everyone’s commiserations soothed his fraying nerves but it didn’t keep him from tensing every time Anka entered the room for the rest of the day or fidgeting every time one of the betas even looked at him for too long. Being stared at like that was exactly what he thought being a decorative koi in a little stone pond would be like.

At the end of the day he wasn’t surprised to see Viktor in the lobby when Hoshi led him out after helping him dress. Like the day before Viktor came to get him as the sun began to dip, filling the room with a golden glow. What he hadn’t been expecting was Anka leaning over the desk with a sheet of paper, pointing to it and talking to Viktor in swift Russian. Viktor nodded to whatever she was saying, supplying a few questions of his own that must have been answered to his satisfaction as he smiled broadly at her words. Taking up the paper Viktor folded it and tucked it away inside his coat before turning to Yuuri with a bright smile.

“There’s my brave little dove, ready to head back?” 

It wasn’t really a question, so Yuuri didn’t answer, nor did he lift his gaze as he crossed the room to be instantly enveloped by Viktor and led out of the building. Viktor didn’t bother with his usual small talk that he always kept up whenever speaking with Yuuri, things like how much Yuuri was going to like Russia, and what foods he wanted eat. Things that Yuuri largely ignored. He must have sensed that Yuuri couldn’t not focus then, and simply held him tight as they walked. 

Once they were in their room and the door was closed firmly behind them, Viktor once again dropped to his knees before Yuuri. Instead of rubbing himself on Yuuri though, he cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands. The lines of his face were softened, There was sadness in his eyes, though it reminded Yuuri of the time his father had scolded him after he burned his fingers from touching a hot pan right after he’d told Yuuri not to. There was softness and sadness, but also something stern and unmoving. “I know you had a rough day, my love. I’m sorry it was so upsetting, but I just wanted Anka to make sure you were healthy.” 

Yuuri would have moved away from Viktor’s grasp, but his hands tightened, not painfully so but enough that he couldn’t turn his head, all he could do was drop his eyes and try to look anywhere that wasn’t Viktor’s large, all-encompassing frame. “I didn’t like her t-touching me….I didn’t like not knowing what was happening.” 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor cooed softly, pulling Yuuri fully into his arms and squeezing him tightly. “Anka is just so used to doing the exams, I know she didn’t mean to frighten you, my love.”

It was not an apology at having someone undress him and examine him without even a warning, and he couldn’t help the tiny spark of anger that flared briefly in his chest before flickering out….it was just too much to keep such a draining emotion going. 

It didn’t escape Viktor’s notice, of course. Holding Yuuri at arm’s length he gave him a small, placating smile. “Every omega in Russia, and well….in most other countries outside of asia have these examines several times a year.” When Yuuri didn’t seem relieved by this information he tried again. “Alphas and betas too. I’ve been through them as well.”

“R-really?” 

“Of course! Not by someone like Anka, of course. The matrons of the omega temples wouldn’t know anything about alpha health care,” He tapped a finger to his full lips for a moment before smiling brightly. “I know! Next time I have an examine I’ll bring you along. You can see that there’s nothing to be frightened of, and I promise you, I promise, to never make you go through that alone again. I’ll be there with you from now on. Alright?”

Yuuri bit his lip as VIktor pulled him back to his chest, pressing Yuuri to lay his head on his shoulder with a firm hand. It didn’t make him feel better, and the idea that he’d have to go through it all again with some other stranger left him feeling weepy and lost. Adding Viktor to mixture really didn’t help. 

Viktor rocked him gently, smoothing his hair and placing light kisses against the side of Yuuri’s neck. He tensed in anticipation of a claiming bite. Of another night of losing himself to instincts he wished he didn’t have. Of being a passenger in his own mind. 

But it never came. Viktor’s touch was careful, delicate, as it always was. Taking one of Yuuri’s wrists in his hand he rubbed gentle circles on his scent gland as he held him close, his comforting rocking never ceasing. 

Warmth spread through him from the point where Viktor was massaging, his limbs going pleasantly heavy. He fell fully onto Viktor’s shoulder with a sigh as all of his tense muscles relaxed in ways that all the massages and soaks in hot water hadn’t been able to achieve. 

“There, there, my love. Doesn’t that feel better?” Viktor kissed his jaw, bringing his hand up to press against the unbonded gland on Yuuri’s neck. “Everything is going to be just fine. You’ll see. You’ll never need to fear anything again.”

His body was lax, but his mind was still his own. Yuuri huffed softly as he was carried to the futon. Viktor laid down beside him, showering him with soft praises, his eyes glittering as he watched all the stress drain Yuuri. 

“She m-made do things….commands….” It was hard to form words, now that he had let go. Once the constant stress was gone, all he wanted to do was sleep. But some part of him demanded he hold on. Why? Why was it so important that he make Viktor understand just why he had been upset? It wasn’t like telling him could fix it. 

Viktor’s brow furrowed momentarily as he took in Yuuri’s words before he let out a soft, “Oh!” and his smile returned. “She gave you instructions, and you couldn’t ignore them?” When Yuuri nodded, biting his lip so that it would not quiver, Viktor gently pressed on his bottom lip to free it from teeth, placing a light kiss there to soothe the reddened flesh. “This is why it’s so important that omegas are in safe places, my love. Anka doesn’t want to hurt you, and I would know as soon as she did and trust me, nothing could protect her then.”

The dark gleam in eyes would have been enough to tell Yuuri he was serious, even without having seen the aftermath of his vengeance first hand. “When Anka told you to eat, she did that right? Yes, I thought as much….when she said to eat or to comply with her examine it was to benefit your health.” He pulled Yuuri closer, his scent growing sharp as he imagined some scenario that Yuuri wasn’t privy to. “Imagine all the people out there who would control omegas. Betas, alphas, it doesn’t matter which so long as the person is wicked. Omegas have no defenses against commands, coupled with being smaller.” Viktor pinched playfully at one of Yuuri’s arms, causing him to squeak softly….it tickled. 

“It’s safer for someone trusted, and caring to watch over them. To keep them safe as they grow, yes?”

It was logic Yuuri didn’t want to agree with. But the further he was pulled away from his home, the more he saw, the more he realized he knew nothing of how the world actually worked. Viktor had said that sooner or later, someone would have tried to hurt and manipulate him. That Minako had already begun to hurt him and the others. That no omega could ever truly be equal. That betas and alphas were incapable of seeing them that way. 

Yuuri lolled his head to the side, fighting the wave of defeat that threatened to cover him. He was too tired to feed that particular fire as well. It was far easier to get lost in the warmth and comfort that surrounded him. Peace and safety that only Viktor could give him. 

He closed his eyes to the touch of Viktor’s hand on his face, the feel of skin on skin, and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

 

~~~

 

Viktor just watched him sleep. 

He could spend a lifetime like this. An eternity. He never knew real love and devotion until Yuuri. Never understood what it would be like to feel for another person. Not just having a desire to be with them. But honest to god longing for someone else’s happiness and well being. 

Yuuri was his world. His guiding star. The sun that his life rotated around. He just kept forgetting how different a life his little dove had lived without him. Yuuri and all the omegas they’d encountered here were left to run wild and unprotected. Feral, is how he’d always seen them. How he saw them still, in fact. Those that had come over from the Motherland with Viktor often complained about the temptation of the wild omegas. How difficult it was to hold themselves back when one crossed their path. Unprotected and vulnerable. 

Not that Viktor had any room to talk about temptation. He knew Yuuri was meant to be his mate when he’d first laid eyes on him, and he would forever be grateful for having found Yuuri before someone else had the chance to steal him away. 

He just needed to be a little more careful now. Try to explain things that would be frightening in their newness, take time to make sure his Yuuri knew everything he did was for him, and him alone. 

He had just been so concerned when Yuuri wouldn’t wake that morning. Not that he was ever easy to rouse for the day. His Yuuri was always adorably sleepy and unsteady in the mornings. Though usually he was able to walk himself to breakfast. When Viktor had asked Anka to check him over he had only wanted to make sure that his Yuuri was healthy. It was bad enough that he wasn’t eating, he couldn’t have his love fainting from lack of nourishment or exhaustion. 

What sort of alpha would that make him?

Anka had assured him that morning that it wasn’t uncommon for omegas to be extra tired after a heat, and that a few did indeed lose their appetite for a time. Though, she had added with an excited smile, both could be early signs of pregnancy. 

At his elation she had to remind him that she couldn’t be sure Yuuri was pregnant. There were no sure tests she could run. That in fact Viktor would be the one to know first, as an omega’s scent often changed within the first few weeks. 

What was most important now was for Yuuri to remain calm and happy. He had been subjected to so much stress that if Viktor wasn’t careful, he could fall into a drop. Drops were harder on the body than heats, and never boded well for pregnant omegas. He couldn’t let his Yuuri fall into one. 

Yuuri didn’t need anything else to worry about. So for the time Viktor would say nothing about his hopes for the future and focus solely on keeping his love happy. 

Like now. With Yuuri sleeping soundly in his arms. Remembering how sweet it was when he had melted into Viktor’s embrace, the safety and warmth that had flowed to him through their bond as Viktor stimulated his scent glands to release the endorphins to relax him. Being able to take all of the worry away from him was everything. Pushing all the love he felt through their bond Viktor held him closer, crooning low to let him know that, even in sleep, he would never be alone. 

And so Yuuri slept, oblivious to Viktor as he pressed his nose to Yuuri’s neck and took deep, full breathes of his scent. Searching for the telltale hints of something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot of you seemed to enjoy out little inside look at what the omegas are going through and so I just wanted to explore it a little more.  
> It was fun for me to explore the temples and how the betas see things. We so often just push them aside. But I've been wanting to explore these things since Into the Deep. The cultures in ITD are very much like what we're seeing from the Russians here. It was always something I wanted to get into, but it just didn't mesh up with that story. 
> 
> There's a real, actual word for the under robes for kimono....I didn't feel like looking it up. 
> 
> I expect that we're rounding the bend to the actual last chapter, these last few were not ones I had planned on, but I like what they add to the story. 
> 
> I always feel like there's more things I need to say, but then I forget....I do plan of showing what Viktor's been up to, hopefully that won't take a chapter all on its own....we'll see. 
> 
> Thank you guys for hanging in there even though this has turned into a monster, I'm trying to get to all the messages, but energy and want don't always even out. Know that I read them all and they mean so much to me! Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and kudos and let me know what you think!!  
> And come visit me on Tumblr, URL ars-matron!


End file.
